En Cada Paso
by ivita black
Summary: La guerra finalmente acabó... perdidas que acabaron con dolor en el corazón. Harry ha abandonado el mundo mágico, y con él, su renombre. buscará comenzar una nueva vida entre los muggles, muy pocos saben de esto, Hermione y Ron están allí para él, pero la carga que el Ministro de la Magia le dio antes de desaparecer, podría llegar a ser mucho más que eso, para todos.
1. Chapter 1

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 1**

_Londres, 1998_

La oscuridad de la habitación era casi total, apenas se podía ver uno las palmas de las manos, pero ese era el objetivo después de todo.

Pasar desapercibido era primordial hoy. Los magos y brujas de todos los periódicos de Londres, de Inglaterra para ser más exactos, Merlín incluso de algunos países de Europa habían venido a felicitarlo por su triunfo contra el mago más poderoso, peligroso y perenne de todos los tiempos.

Bueno, de hecho, era el único mago de esas dimensiones que él había enfrentado. De igual modo, ya no quería saber nada de magos tenebrosos, de castillos derrumbándose sobre inocentes y amigos, de personas y personas felicitándolo.

¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que con diecisiete años él había matado? ¿Qué clase de mundo perverso es este? Donde un niño tenía que pasar su vida escondiéndose de un hombre que deseaba su muerte, marcado desde la edad de un año, por un entupido objetivo maléfico, absurdo y prácticamente imposible de lograr… otros lo habían intentado, y no solo magos, los muggles también había intentado acabar con un grupo de personas más reducido. Y ¿lo había logrado? No. Quizá Tom debió de haber estudiado más historia muggle antes de caer bajo el mismo error.

¿Qué esta diciendo?

Un golpe en la ventana lo hizo voltear. Tenía las cortinas corridas y un hechizo de ocultamiento. ¿Cómo era que una lechuza lo había encontrado? Ah, extrañaba a Hedwig.

Se levantó de su lugar, en la cama del sexto cuarto en el tercer piso del numero 13 de Grimmauld place. Arrastrando los pies sobre el frío piso de madera, extraño dado que era verano, se acercó a la ventana, pero antes de alcanzar la cortina, escuchó un débil _pop_ y una fuerza que lo alejaba de la ventana.

-El amo no tiene que acercarse a la ventana, Kreacher se encarga de todo lo que el amo desee, pero el amo no debe acercarse, pues Kreacher se porta bien y hace lo que el amo…

-esta bien Kreacher. Es solo una carta.

-pero, pero el señor le dijo a Kreacher…

El elfo domestico comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra uno de los postes de la cama de Harry.

-Kreacher, por favor, te dije que no te golpearas.

-pero (golpe) Kreacher (golpe) debe (golpe) ayudar (golpe) al amo (golpe)…

-¡ya! Kreacher ¿puedes ver que me enviaron? – dijo con un suspiro.

-¡Si!, Kreacher desea ayudar al amo. – dijo con una sonrisa pero luego se puso serio y sus orejas se cayeron – nadie debe molestar al amo, él ha trabajado muy duro y ahora necesita descanso. Kreacher se encargará de que el amo no sea molestado…

-Gracias, Kreacher… la carta ¿por favor?

El elfo se acercó a la ventana y dejó pasar a la lechuza marrón lisa. Harry creyó saber de donde provenía la carta, y Kreacher se lo confirmó cuando escupió el suelo.

-es del periodico El Profeta, amo. ¿Qué desea el amo que Kreacher haga con la misiva?

-Dámela, la leeré y luego te diré que haremos.

El elfo le entregó la carta y desapareció.

Harry se sentó en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, chaqueó los dedos y las luces de todas las velas se encendieron para que pudiera ver bien qué era lo que decía el pergamino.

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_Estamos realmente agradecidos por su desempeño en la batalla del mes que pasó. Nuestros corazones latían en uno solo ritmo mientras esperábamos las noticias más importantes de nuestra vida. Queremos hacer, por tanto, un papel, diminuto en comparación al suyo, en este nuevo tiempo que comienza gracias a sus esfuerzos y desenvolvimiento. Y este papel insignificante es transmitirle al mundo mágico todo aquello que usted ha sentido, vivido y tenido que enfrentar en este año tan trágico pero a la vez maravilloso que tuvimos la gloria de pasar. _

_Siempre en nuestros pensamientos,_

_Rit__a Skitter. _

-Rata de alcantarilla. – se quejó Harry mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa de noche y volvía a su posición inicial, en posición fetal en el centro de la cama.

¿Cuándo llevaba alli? La bruja dijo que hacía un mes de lo que ocurrido en Hogwarts, entonces solo podía calcular que hacía un mes desde que estaba allí.

Harry había dado órdenes específicas antes de recluirse. Se puso en contacto con la madre de Tonks, para comunicarle su perdida, estuvo con la familia Weasley durante el entierro de Fred y luego acudió a la ceremonia de despedida a todos los que perdieron la vida en la batalla.

Harry estuvo duro en su lugar, serio, entre Hermione y Ron. ¿Qué tan increíbles podían ser sus amigos? Aún cuando habían encontrado el amor en este momento tan inoportuno, ellos seguían pensando en el bienestar de Harry.

¡Con un demonio! Ron había perdido a su hermano y Hermione, muy posiblemente no volviera a ver a sus padres. Pero él también había perdido algo ¿No? Sus padres, su padrino, la única figura paterna que pudo haberle quedado, la última oportunidad de tener una familia se había ido con Voldemort. Pero también había perdido la inocencia, había perdido esos años en los que un niño no piensa más que en golosinas, chicas y Quidditch. Mientras los demás pasaban por esa etapa él intentaba no morir en el día a día. Y no es que fuera algo sencillo de hacer, ¿No había tenido la mitad del mundo mágico intentado matarlo? Aunque también tenía a la otra mitad ayudándolo.

Pero cuando llegó a Grimmauld place, su hogar, el que su padrino le había dejado tras su muerte, Harry lloró.

Lloró por su familia, por sus amigos y por aquellos que no pudieron ver el amanecer de una nueva era.

Ron y Hermione se pasaron por allí varias veces, más de las que fue capaz de contar. Ginny y sus padres también, pero menos veces que sus amigos. Pero Harry le había dado a Kreacher la orden de que no debía molestarlo con nada ni nadie. Que si sus amigos estaba allí que les dijera que él estaba indispuesto, dormido o muerto. Poco le daba lo que pensaran, necesitaba esa soledad, y no hubo necesidad de explicárselo a Hermione o Ron, aunque el colorado intentó más veces que su novia subir las escaleras y verlo.

Sabía que ellos iban y venían por la casa, sabía también que Luna y Nevile visitaban e incluso Ginny pasaba. Sabía, por Kreacher, que los chicos comían algo, leían uno u otro libro, jugaban ajedrez mágico o solamente estaban allí, ese era un gran apoyo el que le estaban brindando y estaba sumamente agradecido, pero aún no podía bajar y enfrentar el mundo.

Pero había pasado un mes, un mes de todo aquel desastre que él sentía, había arruinado su vida. Ya no sentía nada. Amor, era algo sobrevaluado ahora para él. sí sentía amor por sus amigos, pero Ginny, algo había cambiado en él, y se odiaba por eso. Era una de las razones por las que no quería verlos. Se avergonzaba de si mismo.

Se levantó de su cama despacio. No escuchaba ningún sonido desde abajo, lo que quería decir que la casa estaba desolada, a excepción de él mismo y el elfo. Se calzó y caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto.

Salió despacio, nadie lo apuraba a llegar a ningún lado, una idea fija en su mente. Se deslizó por las escaleras, el polvo ya no brotaba de cada centímetro de superficie, Kreacher había finalmente comenzado a hacer un buen trabajo. La luz del día entraba por las ventanas, las cortinas estaban limpias y su color podía definirse bien en un azul intenso. El piso de madera relucía tras ser encerado y las alfombras tenían ahora motivos y colores vivos.

Llegó hasta la planta baja y giró a la derecha, cerca del cuadro de la señora Black se encontraba la puerta la estudio y junto a esta, la de la biblioteca. Harry tenía intención de poner una puerta que una las dos habitaciones.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio y cerró los ojos, podía imaginarse algunas de las reuniones privadas de Dumbledore allí. Pasó suavemente ambas manos por los apoyabrazos y se relajó. Casi de inmediato Kreacher apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Harry sintió la incertidumbre del elfo, y abrió los ojos para hacerle sentir que estaba bien que pasara.

-¿el amo desea su te ahora?

-eso estaría bien, gracias Kreacher.

En cuanto el elfo desapareció, Harry abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y tomó un pergamino prolijamente enrollado, tomó la pluma negra sobre la superficie y la mojó en la tinta azul a su derecha.

Rápidamente las palabras brotaron de su mente hacia su mano y el papel, una tras otra, en una línea tras otra. Notó que en poco tiempo tenía escrita la carta.

Kreacher regresó con la bandeja de té y Harry le tendió la carta enrollada.

-Kreacher, quiero que vayas al mercado en Diagon Alley y compres una lechuza, quiero que sea negra, por favor.

-sí amor, Kreacher ira y…

-espera, también deseo que en cuanto tengas la lechuza, envíes esta carta con ella. ¿Está bien?

-Bien, muy bien amo. Kreacher hará lo que el amo pide, y el amo estará orgulloso de Kreacher…

Sin terminar la sarta de halagos, el elfo desapareció dejando a Harry sumido en el silencio de la casa. Aguardaría la respuesta de esa carta en el salón, después de todo había agregado que requería urgente una respuesta.

Harry se quedó observando el vacío. No prestando atención a nada en particular hasta que algo se movió en el rincón de la oficina. Harry trató de enfocar allí, donde había visto el movimiento y una vez más lo percibió. Tomando su varita mágica con fuerza, no que la necesitara, pues Kingsley había logrado enviar buenos hechizos de defensa, se acercó con cuidado. Reconoció el rincón, donde se supone que había visto el movimiento. Notó lo que se había movido, o más bien, el que se había movido.

En el piso, a medio arrugar, estaba El Profeta, frente a Harry, la imagen movediza de un grupo de personas que iban y venían apresuradas.

Harry reconoció a algunas. El ministro provisorio, Kingsley Shakelbolt. El señor y la señora Weasley, notó algunos miembros de la fuerza de Aurors y de fondo… allí estaban los pocos sobrevivientes de la batalla, aquellos que habían llevado mascaras blancas en forma de calavera y túnicas negras. Aquellos que tenían marcas en los brazos… aquellos que eran Mortífagos.

Harry tomó el periódico y leyó la noticia.

_¡Juicio al fin!_

_Tras la impresionante batalla desempeñada en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el ministerio de la magia de Inglaterra llevará a juicio a todos aquellos que fueron encontrados tras la victoria del-niño-que-vivió- y-nos-salvó-a-todos. – Harry bufó pero siguió leyendo. Ese era un absurdo nombre para ponerle a alguien. ¿Acaso nadie sabía que su nombre era Harry?_

_Entre los detenidos se encuentran muchos magos y brujas que se hab__ían escapado de Askaban no hacía un año atrás. Familias consideradas puras serán sentenciadas el próximo primero de enero, en los tribunales del ministerio._

_Desgraciadamente, serán juicios cerrados, por los que solo podrán estar presentes testigos y familiares directos de los juzgados._

_A continuación una lista estimada de los sentenciados y el día de su juicio._

Harry leyó la lista al pasar, casi no conocía a las personas de la lista, algunos los había escuchado nombrar, otros eran hombres lobos, esos seguramente recibirían el beso del dementor, si es que encontraban alguno que estuviera dispuesto. El sabía que la mayoría de los mortífagos que él mismo conocia estaban muertos, Bellatrix, había sido asesinada a manos de la señora Weasley; Goyle, Harry supo después, fue terminado por Remus, mientras que Crabbe había sido acabado por la propia Luna.

Se sorprendió luego, al encontrar en la lista tres nombres que le eran sumamente reconocibles. Los Malfoy. Los tres: Narcissa, Lucius y Draco Malfoy serían sentenciados, juzgados y seguramente destinados si no al beso, a una ida en la cárcel. Sabía bien que Lucius se lo merecía, ese bastardo había hecho hasta lo imposible para acabar con él, pero en su lugar había lastimado a las personas que él más quería. Draco, Harry sabía era un Mortífago, pero también sabía que había sido por obligación más que por elección. Dumbledore se lo hizo ver, Snape ayudó con sus pensamientos.

Draco era, según entendía él, una victima de las circunstancias, pero… ¿no lo había sido también él mismo?

Por otro lado, Narcissa había sido realmente una inocente victima. No conocía mucho a la mujer, pero su hermana mayor se la había descrito bastante. La madre de Tonks, le había dicho, cuando escuchó que su hermana iría a la Askaban, que ella muy poco tenía que ver en todo esto, y que había sido victima de su esposo, su hermana Bellatrix y el resto de los Black. Narcissa había sido, en otro tiempo, una niña sin ambición, sin visión de futuro más que el de ser madre y esposa, continuar con la dinastía de su marido y lucir bien en fiestas y reuniones. D más pequeña había estado más unida a Sirius, pero cuando éste ingresó a la escuela un par de años antes, y fue seleccionado para Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin como se suponía que debía ser, Narcissa fue obligada a olvidarse de su primo favorito y concentrarse en su otro primo, el marginado Regulus. El cual pasó a ser el centro de atención de toda la familia.

Harry leyó la fecha del juicio, el siete de noviembre serían los tres enjuiciados. Faltan al menos cuatro meses para ello.

-Amo, Kreacher le trajo unas cartas, por que Kreacher está seguro que son importantes para el amo, y el amo puede estar orgulloso de Kreacher porque Kreacher hizo lo que el amo le pidió…

-Gracias, Kreacher. Puedes descansar ahora, no hará falta nada más hasta la cena.

-Si, amo.

El elfo hizo una reverencia donde se golpeó las orejas contra el piso y la nariz contra las rodillas, y luego desapareció.

Harry tomó las dos cartas. Era raro porque solo esperaba una. De igual modo leyó la primera que era la que él sí esperaba recibir.

_Harry!_

_Hemos estado muy preocupado por ti, pero veo que te encuentras bien. Entiendo tu imperiosa necesidad de recluirte, pero…¿de verdad? _

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no voy a discutirte nada, y creo que lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es aceptar lo que me __has pedido pero quiero que sepas que me haz insultado enormemente si crees que voy a aceptar un solo knut de parte tuya. ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? _

_Tu encargo está en buenas manos, encaminado más de lo que creí posible. Espéralo en una semana. _

_Te encargo mucho tu seguridad y tu bienestar! Y espero verte el mes entrante al menos. _

_Cuenta conmigo siempre amigo,_

_Seamus Finnigan_

Harry sonrió ante la carta. Ese muchacho escribía igual de cómo hablaba. Pero lo más importante era que su amistad era irrefutable y que el encargo estaba hecho y en marcha. Solo faltaba unos cuantos días más y todo estaría solucionado al fin.

Dejó la misiva de Seamus y observó el otro sobre. Increíble como parecía, el remito le produjo un escalofrío.

Era un sobre color crema, con un sello rojo en el cual se podía distinguir un escudo antiguo, aunque no estaba seguro de cuál. La letra en el sobre era pulcra, delicada y redondeada… En color verde… y decía unas palabras muy similares a las que había leído hacía tanto tiempo que le parecía otra vida en realidad.

_Señor Harry J. Potter, _

_Número 13 de Grimmauld Place, oficina estudio junto al palier, debajo de la ventana y junto a cesto de la basura._

El corazón se le detuvo cuando no vio quién enviaba la carta. En general en ese tipo de cartas siempre había otro nombre allí. Minerva MacGonagal era en general, pero había visto alguna que otra carta con el nombre de Dumbledore en ella.

Esta, sin embargo, no tenía remitente.

Giró nuevamente el sobre y despegó con cuidado el sello que lo mantenía cerrado. Dentro había un papel, no era un pergamino, de color verde oliva. Y en ella pudo distinguir vagamente la misma letra que del sobre, en un brillante verde esmeralda.

Comenzó a leer despacio, prestando atención a lo que decía la misiva.

_Querido señor P__otter,_

_Que manera tan formal y distante es esa de dirigirse a una persona. Nunca me ha gustado escribir cartas, de hecho, de haber podido, hubiera ido personalmente a verlo, pero entenderá que hay cosas que van más allá de lo que uno desea hacer. _

_Pero esto es algo que sí suelo hacer, divagar. Ah, es algo que me sorprende día a día, c__uánto puede uno pasar de tema en tema como pasa una abeja de flor en flor o el tiempo de una hora a la otra. _

_Pero creo que este no es momento de divagar, ya tendré tiempo para hacerlo nuevamente. _

_Señor Potter, ¿podría llamarlo Harry? Espero que no le moleste, a pesar de la diferencia de edades entre usted y yo, lo único que nos une, lo hace de una forma tan poderosa que podríamos considerarnos hermanos. Pues la magia no tiene edad ¿Verdad? _

_Harry. Queridísimo, estimado amigo, el tiempo nos juega malas pasadas en la vida, pero aún así permanecemos de pie, seguimos adelante para continuar con lo que comenzamos. Para asegurarnos que realmente somos quienes creemos que somos, quienes decimos que somos. Nacemos para demostrarlo, y vivimos día y día tratando, pero solo al final, solo cuando estamos solos, allí recostados en nuestra cama, o sentados en un sillón. Solos, en la oscuridad; solos, pero nunca en realidad –Porque nos acompaña siempre nuestra memoria, nos siguen siempre nuestros recuerdos –, es allí entonces que llegamos a la conclusión de que a pesar de cumplir con lo que vinimos a hacer en esta vida, nunca es suficiente, siempre hay más… siempre hay mas. _

_Los secretos, Harry, son algo que nunca he apreciado, y sin embargo los guardo. ¿Por qué? Supongo que ese es el gran misterio. Para guardar las apariencias, para mantener la distancia con el resto, para cuidad a mis seres más queridos o simplemente por recelo y ego. Porque el conocimiento es poder Harry, y conocimiento es algo que me sobra. A veces deseo poder vaciar mi mente de recuerdos, pensamientos y secretos, volver a tener la mentalidad de un niño de quince, donde lo único que importa son las muchachas. ¿Fue así para ti Harry? _

_He repasado las líneas de esta carta una y otra vez, y la he comenzado infinidad de veces, siempre que decido llegar al punto importante de la misiva, que intento confiarte a ti el secreto, mis pensamientos vuelven a divagar, mi mano me traiciona y escribe palabras que no quiero escribir. _

_No tengo mucho más tiempo, no porque me apure algo importante, solamente la muerte. _

_Estoy seguro que me conoces, nos han presentado las circunstancias hace años, pero no creo que hemos hablados frente a frente. A ese respecto, espero, cambie nuestra mala suerte. _

_Ha de ser imperioso que vengas a verme Harry. Ha de ser sumamente necesario, antes que algo me pase, antes de que la muerte me alcance y me reúna con mi querida esposa, con mis viejos amigos. Antes de que todo esté perdido. _

_No te tomará mucho tiempo. Te lo prometo. Pero necesito verte, contarte mis secretos, y egoístamente regalártelos sin forma de devolución. Sí, pues me considero en mis años más egoístas, Harry, y es por esa misma razón que te entregaré todo mi conocimiento para que seas tú quien cargue con ellos hasta tu hora._

_No lo estoy ofreciendo muy bien ¿verdad? Me temo que no puedo. No soy comerciante, solo maestro. Y muy rara vez en la vida un maestro nos enseña algo que es valioso y a la vez gustoso. _

_Por favor, Harry. Te imploro como amigo, como hermano, por todo aquello que nos une en esta vida, que vengas a verme. _

_Atentamente, deseoso y triste a la vez de verte,_

_Nicholas Flamel._

De acuerdo. Esa no era una carta que esperaba recibir. De eso estaba totalmente seguro.

¿Debía decirle a sus amigos? No, a pesar de haber compartido tanto con ellos, ahora se veía en la necesidad de seguir solo, de hacer solo su camino, por más corto o largo que fuera.

Ron y Hermione seguirían un camino ellos, juntos probablemente, luego del desenlace de la batalla. Finalmente sus dos amigos habían aceptado sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, y cuando hacía dos meses atrás ellos eran el trío dorado, ahora Harry se sentía más como un mal tercio.

Sí, esa decisión había sido tomada en cuanto despertó luego de quince horas de dormir, en la enfermería del castillo. Nadie lo había molestado, nadie había hablado más fuerte que en un murmullo a su lado. Él era Harry Potter, aquel que sobrevivió a una maldición imperdonable cuando solo tenía un año, y que ahora había destruido a Voldemort él solo.

¡Qué cantidad de mentiras! No había estado solo, Dumbledore lo había ayudado hasta el final, también Remus y Tonks, sus padres incluso había estado allí segundos antes de enfrentar a Voldemort, de enfrentar su destino. Sus padres y su padrino.

Los Weasley habían perdido un hijo para ayudarlo, muchos amigos habían perdido sus vidas para defender una causa que, simplemente por coincidencia él debía encabezarla, no por elección, sino por que había sido elegido. Elegido por aquel que quería matarlo.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron con él desde el primer momento, desde el instante que él supo la verdad de su pasado, lo apoyaron incondicionalmente en el presente y lo ayudaron a construir un futuro, no solo para él, también para los demás.

Neville, el otro niño del a profecía. ¿Quién iba a decir que Voldemort debería su derrota a los dos muchachos que cumplían con las palabras de la profecía de Trelawney. Neville había dado el puntapié para derrotar a Voldemort, Neville había hecho lo que ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione habían podido hacer, matar a serpiente.

Es posible que él fuera el-niño-que-vivió. Pero todos ellos eran los-magos-y-brujas-que-sobrevivieron.


	2. Chapter 2

En Cada Paso

**Capitulo 2**

No tenían noticias de Harry. Desde la batalla, Harry había desaparecido.

La escuela estaba reconstruida y las cartas enviadas para que los alumnos volvieran, este año más que nunca debían continuar estudiando, aprendiendo, debían continuar viviendo.

La profesora MacGonagall, nueva directora de Hogwarts caminaba por el despacho de forma impaciente. Había solicitado la ayuda de los Weasley, quienes estuvieron más que dispuestos a ayudar. Harry Potter se había desvanecido sin decir donde ni como, y si volvería.

Ella sabía que Ronald y Hermione sabía algo, pero eran tan esquivos como siempre. Siempre cubriéndose las espaldas uno al otro. Era algo bueno, realmente, desde el primer año, con lo del troll ellos se convirtieron en un trío inseparable. ¿Realmente pensaron que ella había creído en la explicación de Hermione siete años atrás?

Qué poco la conocían sus alumnos. Pero fue mejor dejarlo pasar. Dumbledore había estado entre excitado y asustado al mismo tiempo, pero sonreía como un niño en una dulcería. El viejo estaba orgulloso a Harry.

-¿Puedes quedarte tranquilla, Minerva? Me estas mareando.

La voz juguetona de detrás de ella la hizo sobresaltarse. Detrás del asiento de alto respaldo, se encontraba Dumbledore. Su retrato era casi en tamaño real, y sonreía sin reservas. Sus ojos brillaban de manera intensa. Sí, era una imagen que ella había visto antes. Orgullo.

-Tu sabes donde está, ¿verdad Albus?

-Puede que sepa.

-Harry tendría que estar en la escuela, o viniendo, para el caso, en el expreso. Pero no, hace una semana que no sabemos de él. Ronald y Hermione…

-No saben donde está.

-Claro que saben. Siempre saben donde se mete. De hecho, me sorprende que no estén con él…

-Minerva. Tranquila. No necesitas de Harry. Déjalo ser un muchacho.

-No puedo. Me preocupo. No necesito que esté aquí para su seguridad. Lo necesito para mi tranquilidad. Se lo debo a él y a su familia… - hizo silencio, no pudo continuar hablando.

-él está bien. Te lo prometo. Aunque no te prometo que regrese a Hogwarts a cursar. Sí te aseguro que va a regresar a nuestras… ya sabes que quiero decir. –sonrió apenado. Eran detalles que a veces se le escapaban.

-Dime, al menos que lo estás cuidado… donde sea que esté.

-Claro que sí. Está bajo las mejores manos.

Se escuchó un sonido en la puerta y ella detuvo su conversación con Dumbledore. Por la puerta se asomó una acalorada profesora Sprout.

-Min… digo, directora. Los niños ya están llegando. Increíblemente son casi tantos como siempre.

-Gracias a Merlín.

-¿has encontrado un reemplazo para…? Ya sabes…

-Aún no. Gracias a Marlin, Slughorn ha aceptado quedarse con el puesto de maestro de pociones, pero el de transfiguraciones… es difícil decir.

-Sin contar que aún falta el de defensa.

-Si. Lo sé. –hizo una pausa. –Estaba pensando que quizá un Auror podía venir a dar la clase, hasta conseguir un docente.

La profesora de herbología asintió.

Era hora de comenzar con el nuevo año lectivo. Si todo salía bien, este sería el primer año que nada extraño atacaría la escuela. Si tan solo fuera todo tan fácil.

………………………………….

-Bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts. –Siempre había visto al profesor Dumbleodre hacer esto, pero nunca creyó que sería tan difícil. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. –Este es un año muy especial para todos. Ha sido un terrible fin de curso, hemos tenido perdidas y nada puede hacernos olvidar. Pero seguir adelante hoy, es muestra de que nuestra fortaleza sigue intacta. De que nuestro amor por aquellos que hemos perdido está fuerte y nos da al mismo tiempo fortaleza a nosotros mismos.

Los murmullos apagados comenzaron en el gran salón, y por primera vez, ella no hizo nada para acallarlos.

Los observaba detenidamente. El gran salón repleto de nuevos y antiguos alumnos. Las mesas habían desaparecido, ya no formaban parte de las características casas. Si bien estas no desaparecieron también. MacGonagall había hecho cambios. Ahora había mesas más pequeñas, cada una para cada año escolar. Si bien los de primero fueron seleccionados, todos iban a parar a la misma mesa. Era hora de que cada alumno pudiera compartir con sus pares lo que compartían con sus compañeros de casa.

Los de séptimo, estaban agolpados en la última mesa, cerca de la puerta. Allí estaban los premios anuales de ese año, junto con algunos prefectos. También estaban allí Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas y algunos otros de esa generación que por razones racistas no habían asistido a la escuela el año anterior.

Pero no había miras de Harry Potter, y sabía que casi todos se estaban preguntando donde estaba y porqué no estaba allí con sus amigos.

-Quiero presentarles a los premios anuales este año. – Dijo la nueva directora. – De la casa de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. – la chica se paró y sonrió tímidamente ante el aplauso afectuoso de unos, y cordial de otros. – de la casa de Gryffindor Christian Sommer. – el chico hizo lo mismo que Luna y luego volvió a sentarse.

Frases dispersas se escuchaban aún.

_¿Dónde está Harry Potter?_

_Se suponía que debía cursar su último año ¿no?_

_Seguro que ha muerto._

_Nos ha abandonado, ¿Y si sucede algo raro?_

MacGonagall suspiró. Pero ignoró los comentarios.

-El profesor Slughorn ha tomado las clases de Pociones indefinidamente. Por desgracia aún estamos buscando profesores de Transfiguraciones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Notó que Hermione Granger se removía en su asiento, inquieta. La mirada café de la chica se clavó de pronto en la suya. Tan penetrante, tan escrutadora que MacGonagall se sintió sin aires por un momento.

Era como si Hermione le estuviera intentado decir algo… ¿Qué quería?

De pronto la muchacha asintió y señaló su propia varita mágica, y luego a ella nuevamente. MacGonagall comprendió y asintió.

-Disfruten la cena. Mañana será un día largo y cansador para todos nosotros. Por favor, los de primer año, busquen a sus prefectos que… si son tan ambales de levantar la mano… -Chicos de las mesas de cuarto quien y sexto levantaron las manos. –ubiquen a sus delegados y luego síganlos para alcanzar sus respectivas salas comunes.

Sin más la cena comenzó y todos se sumergieron en pláticas.

No era lo mismo que otros años, todo estaba más callado, el ambiente era más sombrío, y era completamente entendible. L guerra había pasado por esos mismos pasillos, y había habido heridos y muertos en este mismo salón no hacía mas de dos meses atrás.

………………………………………

-¿Estás segura de esto?

Ron iba y venía por el pasillo. La gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la oficina del director estaba intacta, muy distinta a lo que había sido hacía meses atrás.

-Sí, Ron. Se supone que debería estar fuera de la escuela ya. He leído todos los libros de las otras clases y sé que estaré avanzada.

-Tu siempre estas avanzada. –dijo sonriendo seductoramente. Hermione se ruborizó. –Pero, ¿Quién me va a ayudar con las tareas de pociones?

Ella rió y golpeó su hombro.

-Es que solo me tienes para eso ¿no?

-Me ofendes, Hermione Granger. También te tengo para darte los mejores besos y lo sabes.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, ella rió como niña quinceañera, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía así. De hecho, creía que nunca se había sentido así antes. Los besos de Ron, distinto a lo que otros podían creer, eran perfectos. Y ella se estaba volviendo totalmente adicta a ellos.

-Aunque, viéndolo por el otro lado, es totalmente sexy. Y no hay un solo alumno que no quisiera poder fantasear con su profesora… lo que me diferenciaría de ellos es que, yo sí llego a hacer con _mi_ profesora lo que siempre soñé.

-Ron. Vamos… debemos hablar con la profesora MacGonagall.

Él la beso dulcemente, y luego la soltó.

Tocaron la puerta de madera y recibieron el permiso de entrada. Allí estaba la nueva directora, con el profesor Fliwick, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Slughorn. -Profesores. Es un gusto volver a verlos.

-En circunstancias menos… peligrosas.

-De acuerdo con usted, profesor. –afirmó solemne Ron.

-Aguardaremos a que llegue el Ministro, si no le molesta, señorita Granger.

-En absoluto. Eso quiere decir que ha considerado mi… propuesta.

-Debo decir, en ese efecto, que no esperaba eso de usted, pero al mismo tiempo, no creo que esté para algo menos.

Hermione asintió orgullosa de si misma.

La chimenea se encendió de pronto con más fuerza, y cambió de color. De un rojo anaranjado a un verde esmeralda. Ese color le hizo acordar a Harry, tanto a Hermione como a Ron. Por el fuego apareció el nuevo ministro de la magia, Hermione sonrió amigable y Ron asistió también con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley.

-Ministro Shakelbolt. –Dijeron al unísono.

-Minerva, ¿Cuál es el motivo de mi presencia?

-Bueno, es en relación al puesto de profesor de Transfiguraciones. Al parecer tenemos un postulante para el puesto.

MacGonagall señaló a Hermione quien se ruborizó.

-Pero la señorita Granger no ha terminado sus estudios.

-No, es verdad. Pero también es verdad que soy la mejor de mi generación. Dicho por muchos si no todos mis maestros. Soy aplicada, responsable y estoy capacitada para dar mis exámenes de séptimo ahora mismo. Me he estudiado todos los libros de este curso en cuanto recibí la carta de la escuela.

-¿Qué opinan los demás jefes?

-Si bien considero que la señorita Granger está capacitada para muchas cosas, ¿Lo está realmente para dar clases a chicos de hasta dos años más jóvenes que ella? Es una muchacha.

-Slughorn es la que menos conoce a Hermione. Yo, como su profesor de Encantamientos estaría orgulloso en entregarle el mando de mi clase en cualquier momento, ella demuestra disciplina, constancia, inteligencia por sobre todas las cosas… es una bruja de las que ya no existen.

-En herbología Hermione fue siempre muy destacada. Considero que es capaz.

-¿Puedo tener yo una palabra?

Todos voltearon a ver a Dumbledore. Éste sin apartar la mirada de la de Hermione asintió y habló.

-Hermione ha demostrado ser excelente en todo lo que se propone, no olvidemos que forma parte de un trío especial, en el que cada uno de sus miembros ha demostrado ilustres hazañas. Pero individualmente, Hermione ha sido superada solamente por ella misma. Creo que no solo puede dar con excelentes notas los exámenes de este año, también puede ser una muy buena profesora, sin mencionar que tiene la pasión y la lealtad hacia su casa necesaria para ser también la cabeza de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo?

Hermione no esperaba eso. Se suponía que solo se ofrecía para darle un respiro a la profesora y solo para el tiempo suficiente hasta que pudiera encontrar un reemplazo. Por más que adoraba Hogwarts, ya no era para ella, como estudiante al menos. Muchos recuerdos, demasiados recuerdos acechaban en cada esquina, aguardando por ella.

-Creo que es una buena idea. – Shakelbolt la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. – Prepararé todo para que un profesor del ministerio venga personalmente un una semana y le tome examen de las materias obligatorias. Estoy seguro que querrá descartar algunas para poder dedicarse a las más necesarias a pleno.

-Su… supongo, sí.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro. Tengo una reunión con el Primer Ministro.

Shakelbolt se detuvo frente al fuego pero volteó a ver a Ron y a Hermione allí de pie, frente a él.

-Por casualidad, ninguno sabe donde puedo encontrar a Harry Potter ¿Verdad?

Sin una palabra, los dos muchachos negaron vehementemente con la cabeza. Shakelbolt suspiró.

-Eso creí.

Sin más desapareció.

Hermione se sentía orgullosa de si misma. Sus profesores confiaban en ella plenamente. Podía sentir ese orgullo fluir de su directora también. Sí, Hermione era capaz de hacer esto, y el hecho que sus profesores más antiguos la apoyasen al cien por ciento era algo que la llenaba de vida, de orgullo.

Ron estaba deseoso por salir de allí, y Hermione no se lo impidió. Con una breve pero cordial inclinación de cabeza ambos salieron de la oficina de la directora.

En cuanto pusieron pie sobre las piedras que formaban el amplio, y para entonces, vacío pasillo, Hermione se vio arrastrada por Ron hacia la pared más próxima, y acto seguido, fue victima de la inconfundible sensación de los besos de Ron. Besos que solo se podían explicar como apasionadamente perfectos. No sabía que Ron lo tuviera en él, pero desde hacia un tiempo, Hermione se veía cada vez más necesitada de llenar sus segundos con besos y caricias de Ron.

-Te felicito. –Murmuró él entre besos.

-Mmm. –fue toda respuesta de Hermione.

Ron había hecho burla de esto antes, pero a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. "Ésta es la única forma de que la perfecta Hermione Granger se quede sin palabras ¿verdad?"

Ron ahogó una risa y volvió a besarla, aprisionando su cuerpo, haciendo contacto con ella desde las rodillas hasta sus rostros. Todo, era necesario que se sintieran con todas las partes de sus cuerpos.

-Será… será mejor que…

-¿Si? –Pero Ron había comenzado a besar la mejilla de Hermione y a bajar hasta su cuello. Finalmente pasó su lengua sensualmente por detrás de la oreja de ella, que la hizo dar un respingo.

-Ronald, estamos en el pasillo de la escuela. – murmuró con velocidad.

-¿y? no te molestó cuando estábamos en el pasillo de mi casa, ni en la cocina, ni el baño. ¡Oh! Tampoco cuando estábamos en…

-¡YA! Ya entendí tu punto.

-Vamos, Amor mío. Mañana tenemos clases. ¿En qué clase de irresponsable estudiante te has convertido desde que estás conmigo?

Ella golpeó el brazo de Ron despacio, y comenzaron a dirigirse a su sala común. Tanto Hermione como Ron estaban poco dispuestos a compartir cuarto con los demás chicos. Y al parecer no eran los únicos que opinaban así, porque de pronto, había llegado una carta más, una semana después de la acostumbrada de Hogwarts, donde les comunicaba que todos aquellos alumnos que estaban cursando su último año a destiempo, estarían compartiendo una sala común conjunta, sin importar la casa a la que pertenecieran.

Pero antes de ir a su nueva sala común y encontrarse con sus verdaderos compañeros, aunque pocos, Hermione y Ron se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ingresaron a la sala común, con un saludo tímido de la Señora de Rosa. Reencontraron con que le fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, y que frente a él había una persona con cabellera colorada.

-Hola Gin. ¿Que haces?

-Miro el fuego. – dijo despacio.

-¿Extrañas a Harry?

-Ya que tocamos el tema… -dijo Ginny sin responder. - ¿Dónde está?

-Y seguimos, ¡todos Parecen calesita! – se quejó Ron levantando los brazos al aire y dejándose caer en el sillón junto a Ginny.

Su hermana entrecerró los ojos tratando de mandar dagas por ellos a Ron, pero este no hizo caso.

-No hagas caso a tu hermano…

-Nunca lo hago. – dejó que su mirada un instante más en Ron y luego volvió para mirar a Hermione. -¿Dónde está, Mione?

-No sabemos. Eso es lo que Ron intentó decirte. Se fue sin decir a donde, ni porque, y mucho menos cuando volvería…

-Si es que lo hará.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu amigo?

-Gin. – llamó Hermione, haciendo que la colorada no decapitara a su novio. – Tienes que entender que, Harry… - Pero ¿Qué iba a decir? Harry había estado actuando totalmente fuera de su carácter desde que la guerra terminó. – Él quiere estar solo… por un tiempo.

-No quiero que esté solo por mucho tiempo. Me preocupa que pueda hacer alguna clase de locura… no sé.

-Te entiendo, pero por más que Harry esté solo, no quiere decir que vaya a cometer algún crimen. Harry está sanando. Hay que entender que, después de todo, Harry sí mató a alguien.

-Todos lo hicimos… -dijo Ginny al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿De verdad Gin? ¿Tú mataste a alguien, Ginny? – Preguntó Ron con más vehemencia

-No- Respondió tímida.

-Harry sí lo hizo. Mamá lo hizo… he estado junto a Harry… - Ron se detuvo y volvió a hablar, tomando la mano de Hermione que para entonces se había sentado en el apoyabrazos, junto a Ron. – _Hemos_ estado junto a Harry desde el primer año de escuela, cada uno ha realizado cosas que ni en nuestros mayores sueños pudimos haber hecho, o pensado siquiera en hacer, pero Harry hizo siempre la peor parte.

-No sabemos si es coincidencia, pero verdaderamente creo muy poco en ellas. Harry, por suerte o por desgracia se ha enfrentado a calamidades más grandes que las nuestras. Yo creo que está en su carácter y que está en su destino hacerlo, pero fuera lo que fuere, él sabe cuidarse.

-Pero, no suele desaparecer así como así. Harry… él siempre dice lo que va a hacer ¿No? – Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no dejó que ninguna cayera.

Ron rió, sin mucho ánimo realmente, pero rió. Hermione lo golpeó en la nuca despacio y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Gin, Harry siempre hace las cosas solo. – Dijo Hermione como si estuviera intentando explicar algo complicado a un niño que pregunta 'porque'. – el hecho que nosotros estuviéramos con él solo significa que no queríamos dejarlo solo, y que él necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo, que nadie lo había abandonado, aunque muchas veces el caso fuera diferente.

-Harry está bien. Él sabe que si algo malo le fuera a suceder se pondría en contacto con nosotros. Así que, deja de preocuparte tanto. Merlín sabe que nosotros no lo estamos.

Ron besó el cabello de su hermana y se puso de pie, Hermione siguiéndole los pasos de cerca.

-Nos vemos en el desayuno. – Sonrió el colorado y sin más salieron de la sala común y se encaminaron a la propia.

En cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione y ron disminuyeron el paso, sus rostros cambiaron a uno más sombrío.

-Estoy preocupada también. – Dejó salir Hermione poco después.

-Sí, no sé cuánto más vamos a poder cubrirle el trasero. – Se quejó Ron, rápidamente cerrando los ojos y levantando los hombros, señal que estaba esperando un golpe.

Creyó que recibiría un golpe de su novia pero nunca llegó, y con un ojo cerrado y el otro apenas abierto, la miró de reojo. Ella estaba pensativa, nada bueno surgía de su novia e esa pose, nada bueno… para él.

-Mione… - dijo tentativamente.

-Es como si él supiera que iban a preguntar por su paradero.

-Claro que iban a hacerlo. Es _Harry endemoniado Potter_.

-¡Ronald! – Ahora el golpe sí vino. – Es tu mejor amigo del que estas hablando.

-Sí, y por eso tengo derecho a decir de él lo que me venga en gana. – En el momento que dijo eso, Ron dio un paso al costado, un paso más lejos de su novia pues supo que iba a recibir otro golpe.

Hermione, cuando notó que Ron se movió de su lugar, suspiró y lo miró seriamente.

-De igual modo, tu bien sabes que Harry siempre nos dice qué hará o donde… el hecho que nos haya mantenido en secreto eso…

Ron la miró detenidamente unos momentos. Solo duró un par de segundos porque del otro lado del pasillo apareció la gata del celador, la señora Norris. Sabían entonces que Filch no estaba muy lejos.

Hermione asintió y apresuró el paso, estaban bordeando el toque de queda, fueran o no legítimos alumnos, podían ser castigados.


	3. Chapter 3

En cada Paso

**Capitulo 2**

Era la primera clase de Hermione como profesora de Transfiguraciones. Había pasado los exámenes requeridos con excelentes notas, aunque encerrada en su dormitorio, apenas comiendo y prácticamente no viendo a su novio. Pero Ron entendía la necesidad de Hermione de exceder.

Pues bien, allí se encontraba ella, sentada en su escritorio, con las manos sobre éste, y sus dedos entrecruzados. Observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los estudiantes de primero.

Muchos, sino todos, conocían la historia. Sabían qué había sucedido en Hogwarts unos meses atrás, y sabían también, a la perfección quién era ella. Algunos sabían su nombre, 'Esa es Hermione Granger, la mejor de su generación'. Otros la asociaban con Harry, 'es la mejor amiga del-niño-que-vivió', pero por donde iba, escuchaba la misma frase, una y otra vez… 'ella es la que ayudó a Harry Potter a matar al que no debe ser nombrado, es una heroína'

Heroína. Que tonterías son esas. Ella no había hecho mucha cosa. Aún con el libro que Dumbledore había dejado en su testamento para ella, Hermione no había sido capaz de encontrar las similitudes, las pistas que el viejo director había dejado para ella. Fue Harry quien insistió en seguir esas pistas, fue el instinto de Harry quien logró descubrir lo que Voldemort hacía o quería hacer. _Heroína_ es sobre estimarla.

-¿Han leído todos el primer capítulo del libro de encantamientos?

Nadie respondió y ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Bien, comencemos…

Luego de su primera clase, Hermione guardó el libro y llamó con su varita el tomo de cuarto año, el curso que tenía ahora.

Los alumnos ingresaron de manera atolondrada y desordenada. Hermione les dirigió una mirada asesina pero ninguno parecía prestar mucha atención a ella. Carraspeó su garganta… nada, tosió esta vez… tampoco.

Refunfuñando blandió su varita y sin pronunciar una palabra las puertas se cerraron con un estruendo que hasta ella misma se sobresaltó, pero nadie se percató de ello, notó agradecida.

Volvió a mover su varita en el aire y los pupitres crecieron y se colocaron sobre los alumnos creando de pronto jaulas.

-¿están dispuestos a hacer silencio ahora o debo hacerlos callar por mi cuenta? Deberán saber que tengo algunas ideas muy creativas… para mí.

Todos la miraron con los ojos tan abiertos que pensó que se les iban a caer de la cara. Por sus adentros Hermione –estricta, determinada, aplicada y seria- estaba haciendo una danza de triunfo, como tantas veces había visto hacer a los hermanos Weasley cuando lograban que un producto funcionara.

Blandió por tercera vez la varita y los pupitres se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Los chicos, aún sorprendidos y – porque no – asustados, se sentaron lentamente, como temiendo que algo les sucediera. Sí, ella podía verlo en sus rostros, ellos pensaban que estaba loca.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ustedes ya deben de conocerme, por haber andando por los pasillos, aunque debo confesar que eran pequeños entonces.

-Tú nos llevaste a la sala común en nuestro primer año.

Hermione reconoció al niño, aunque apenas. Entonces era tímido, retraído y hablaba bajo. Recordaba también que un par de veces el niño se había acercado a ella en la sala común, pero que había tardado tres intentos en tomar coraje para decirle algo.

Ahora, era prepotente, altanero e incluso tenía en su voz un tono de ironía. ¿Cómo había acabado él en Gryffindor? Algo que no podía entender.

-¿tu nombre?

-Aaron. –Dijo con su sonrisa atrevida, Hermione tuvo ganas de maldecirlo hasta la próxima semana.

Hermione levantó su ceja y aguardó, cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Ella también podía ser desafiante. Aunque hasta entonces no necesitó serlo.

El chico la miró durante un largo rato, pero su picardía se estaba perdiendo a medida que Hermione agudizaba su mirada. Sabía que podía ser inquietante, Ron, Harry e incluso Ginny se lo habían dicho.

-Aaron Loop.

-Lo recuerdo, señor Loop. Pero entonces era más agradable de tratar.

El chico abrió la boca pero la cerró inmediatamente, al parecer se acordó que, a pesar de la edad, Hermione era ahora su profesora.

-Tengo entendido que son un grupo rápido para la materia, la directora me ha explicado algunas cosas sobre ustedes, pero me gustaría demostrarle a la profesora Mcgonagall que, cómo decirlo, está un poco exagerado. – Dio la vuelta a su escritorio y apoyó la parte baja de su espalda sobre el borde de la mesa. – Aunque gracias al señor Loop, la directora lleva un punto sobre ustedes.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos por un instante. La sonrisa radiante de Ron apareció inmediatamente en su mente y se relajó. Al abrir los ojos, los chicos seguían allí observándola.

-Como estaba diciendo, seré su nueva profesora de Transfiguraciones. Es una materia amena si se ponen un poco al día con ella, es una materia densa si dejan que los pergaminos y libros se llenen de polvo en el escritorio.

Una mano se alzó por sobre las cabezas.

-Sí…

-Amber Black.

Hermione abrió más los ojos por un instante. Trató de tragar despacio para no ahogarse y volvió a hablar.

-¿Al… algún parentesco con… Si… Sirius Black?

Ella la miró por un momento, sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Y acto seguido negó con la cabeza.

-Soy hija de Muggles, el apellido Black es algo, común.

-Ah, ya veo… lo siento. ¿Qué deseabas preguntar?

-Es que, usted es amiga de Harry Potter y… - La niña se ruborizó. – Quería saber si Harry iba a volver a la escuela. Aunque… no creo que deba, después de hacer lo que hizo hace unos meses…

-Amber, Harry Potter era… es, un muchacho de solo 18 años. Y, debe terminar sus estudios. Pero, el hecho que él vaya o no a volver no creo que sea un asunto importante para la materia en cuestión.

-Es que…

-Lo que Amber quiere decir es que, Harry Potter es tan apuesto que debería volver y hacer cuarto año con nosotros ¿verdad Amb?

Los chicos rieron por la sinceridad de la otra alumna, de Slytherin (por alguna razón no le sorprendía)

-Harry Potter está fuera de su alcance, señorita Black o del suyo, señorita…

-Firestone.

-Señorita Firestone. Esta será la primera y única vez que discutamos este asunto en clase, o en cualquier otro ámbito. – Se sentó en su lugar y miró a todos. – Harry Potter está muy lejos de todos ustedes por razones obvias. Número uno, hay cuatro años de diferencia entre ustedes y él, lo que, a esta altura de sus vidas, es mucha. Dos, Harry Potter no soporta niños consentidos, mimados, latosos e inmaduros. Tres, la mentalidad que ustedes tienen de él, es algo que los separa más aún, pues él no soporta ser el centro de atención de nadie. Y cuatro…

Hermione se detuvo antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras. Todos la observaron expectantes, querían saber cuál era la cuarta razón. Pero ella no continuó hablando. Había visto una sombra pasar por delante de la puerta vidriada. Una sombra que le pareció horriblemente familiar. Como si fuera un…

-Aguarden un segundo aquí. – Movió su varita a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. – Me voy a enterar si alguien siquiera se movió un ápice de su lugar en silla.

Abrió la puerta y asomó primero su rostro, apenas visible. La sensación de familiar escalofrío continuaba. Era algo que había sentido antes, algo que obviamente no quería volver a sentir.

Miró a la derecha y luego a la izquierda del pasillo, no había nada, pero seguía sintiéndose extraña. ¿Qué podría haber sido eso? Su parte más racional le decía que era el espectro de los años. La sensación de que a pesar de que algo había sucedido ya, sentías que volvería, que se repetiría. Era la sombra de un hecho que te ha marcado.

Suspiró sacándose eso de la cabeza.

-Nada puede volver a la vida, ni siquiera un basilisco. – murmuró para ella misma. Acto seguido volvió al salón.

La clase debía comenzar y el señor Loop había estado treinta cuatro segundos fuera de su silla.

-Señor Loop, queda castigado después de la cena a este salón.

-Pero ¿Qué hice?

-Dije que no podían salirse de sus sillas y usted lo hizo, por más de medio minuto.

Blandió la varita y comenzó la clase, ese sentimiento aún en su nuca.

* * *

Hermione se dejó caer sobre su cama. Ahora que era profesora, tenía un cuarto para ella sola. Ron no se hizo esperar y prácticamente se había instalado en el dormitorio.

La profesora McGonagall no estaba muy feliz al respecto, pero, debía admitir que eran discretos al respecto, y aún no había tenido quejas sobre favoritismo, o romance entre ellos desde que Hermione daba clases.

-Tuve una horrible sensación hoy, durante la segunda hora.

Ron, que estaba con un libro de pociones en su regazo, sentado en la silla del escritorio, dejó de leerlo y la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No me mires así… de verdad. – Agregó más bajo.

El muchacho dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se acercó a ella. En lugar de sentarse a su lado, se subió a la cama y se acomodó detrás de Hermione. Le corrió el cabello y comenzó a masajear lentamente los hombros y nuca de Hermione.

-Estás muy tensa, Mione. Tienes que tener en cuenta que haz rendido los exámenes de todo un año de estudio en solamente tres semanas.

-Sí, pero… - Hermione no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa sensación. - ¿sabes a que me supo?

Ron negó con la cabeza, pero al darse cuenta que ella no podía verlo, dijo que no.

-¿recuerdas en segundo año? Cuando estábamos tratando de descifrar el misterio de la cámara…

-Sí, ni me lo recuerdes. El hecho de verte sobre la cama de la enfermería, petrificada… - Ron besó el cuello de Hermione antes de continuar con sus masajes.

-Tuve la misma sensación de peligro. La misma que… que sentí justo antes de ser… petrificada.

Ron se detuvo y Hermione supo que debía voltear a verlo. El muchacho tenía los ojos oscuros, y el rostro serio. Hacía muy poco que lo había visto así, y no había sido en unas circunstancias que ella o cualquiera, dado el caso, quisiera repetir.

-Estamos a salvo ahora. Harry se cercioró de eso.

-Sí, tienes razón. Soy una tonta…

-No. No te quiero escuchar decir eso. No eres una tonta, de hecho, creo que, en un rango del uno al diez de tontería, tú tendrían menos ocho. ¡No! Menos quince… menos…

Hermione lo besó y sonrió.

-Entendí. No soy tonta. No lo volveré a decir.

-Bien.

-Creo… creo que esa sensación fue una, una sensación fantasma.

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que, es como un dejà vú, o algo así.

-Seguramente. Ni Voldemort ni el Basilisco están vivos. Nada puede hacerte sentir eso más que lo que tú dices…

-Un recuerdo fantasma.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con el alba. El sol entraba directamente por su ventana, donde la noche anterior había quedado descubierta de cortinas. A su lado, Ron dormitaba aún, con un brazo sobre su pecho descubierto y el otro sobre sus ojos, obviamente intentando que la luz del sol no rompiera el encanto del sueño.

Hermione acarició el antebrazo de Ron y se levantó de la cama. Como docente debía estar en el salón comedor antes que los alumnos, por más molesto que fuera.

Dejaría que Ron durmiera un poco más, después de todo, quedaba todavía una hora.

Se relajó en un prolongado pero perfecto baño y luego se acercó a su armario para buscar algo qué ponerse bajo la túnica de profesora.

Para cuando ella estaba mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo completo, e intentaba peinarse un poco, Ron comenzaba a estirarse en la cama.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan veinte minutos para la hora del desayuno, Ron.

-Mmm.

-Te recomiendo que vayas a tu dormitorio y te cambies. – se acercó y besó los labios secos, pero tibios y tiernos de su novio. Acto seguido pasó su lengua sobre ellos para humedecerlos. – clases, Ronald.

-Me haces acordar a McGonagall cuando me llamas así. Y no es un buen recuerdo cuando uno está besando a su novia.

-Vamos, amor mío. Arriba y adelante.

-sí. Sí.

El comedor aún estaba medio vacío cuando Hermione llegó. Algunos alumnos madrugadores estaban ya sentados en las mesas. Ginny, sentada junto con Luna y Erny parecía no estar escuchando la conversación que tenían, sino que continuaba en un estado de tristeza.

Hermione quería golpear a Harry Potter. Esto era obviamente su culpa. Debió de haber hablado con Ginny, y explicado la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero seguramente había dicho las cosas por la mitad, y ahora la niña daba lástima a todo aquel que la mirara.

Comenzó su desayuno tras sentarse junto a la directora y darle un cordial saludo. Inconcientemente, Hermione miró el lugar del otro lado de McGonagall. El lugar dedicado al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El puesto había sido tomado, provisoriamente, por un delegado del sector de Aurors, el cual había exigido el nuevo ministro que tomara cartas en el asunto. El mago constantemente anunciaba que él solo estaba de pasada y que cuanto más rápido se fuera mejor. Después de todo, no solo era sabido que le puesto estaba maldito, sino que, en los últimos siete años, ningún profesor había sobrevivido. El profesor Lockhart estaba completamente loco y fuera de sus cabales, lo que quería decir que bien podía dársele por perdido. Umbridge estaba encerrada en su casa, con temor hasta del sol que salía, o de la brisa que pasaba por su ventana. Loca.

Por lo que respecta al resto: muertos. Quirrel, Lupin, Ojo-loco… Snape. Claro, que el año anterior, el profesor de Defensa había sido un mortífago y había acabado muerto también. Nadie lamentaba su perdida, al igual que Quirrel, pero esa era otra historia.

El nuevo y pasajero profesor de Defensa no duraría mucho tampoco, solo lo que le permitiera sus nervios.

A mitad de su desayuno, Hermione notó que los alumnos ya estaban casi todos presentes. Ron le sonrió desde su lugar en la mesa. Ella le sonrió de regreso y volvió a su desayuno.

Esto no era lo mismo. Harry no estaba, ella y Ron en mesas separadas. Ya no hablaban, ya no conspiraban contra nada. Por más que le costara admitirlo, extrañaba su época de estudiante. No el peligro constante, aunque… la excitación de saber que algo está sucediendo y que en ellos estaba solucionarlo… eso era alucinante. Nada más de eso iba a suceder ahora. Todo esta en paz, todo estaba en orden.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de par en par. Por ellas entraron dos personas que caminaban una junto a la otra. Una de ellas, alta y esbelta, de gran tamaño y de tez oscura. La otra, un poco más baja, quizá le llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros a su acompañante, caminaba con los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha, como si mirara sus pies al caminar en logar del frente.

El más alto de ellos tenía su mano puesta en el hombro del otro, y parecía que lo estaba llevando, más que si se estuvieran acompañando uno al otro.

Hermione tardó un momento en identificar a los recién llegados. McGonagall, al parecer no tardó tanto, pues en cuanto entraron se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta lateral.

Hermione abrió los ojos y posándolos primero en los recién llegados, luego en Ron, Ginny y Luna, y más tarde regresando a los primeros.

En cuanto alcanzaron a la directora, Ron, Luna y Ginny estaban a dos pasos de allí y Hermione a uno.

-Lo encontré en Londres. – murmuró el mas alto.

-Gracias, Kingley. – Pronunció la directora con la mirada en la otra persona.

-Sí, gracias. – murmuró el otro. - ¿sabes? Me siento como si me hubiera escapado de casa y me estuvieras arrastrando de vuelta.

-Deberías de sentirte así, después de todo, faltaste a la escuela durante un mes, Harry.

-Sí, sí. – murmuró irónico.

El ministro de la magia rió y golpeó con simpatía el hombro de Harry. El chico sonrió levantando la mirada verde esmeralda, la cual tenía un brillo especial, nuevo, diferente.

-No te preocupes, voy a devolverte el favor… pronto. – Dijo abriendo los ojos al pronunciar la última palabra, para darle efecto.

Solo provocó que el ministro riera más.

Harry negó, aunque cargara una sonrisa en el rostro. Miró a su derecha a Hermione y luego atrás, donde estaban sus demás amigos.

-Me dijeron que tiene un problema con el equipo de profesores, _directora_.

¿Desde cuando Harry se había vuelto, bueno… desenvuelto y despreocupado? No, no era eso. Harry era mayor, Harry era un adulto. Harry les había sacado años de diferencia a Ron y a ella.

Hermione miró a Ron y notó en su mirada que estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo. Harry había madurado más de lo que ellos habían hecho, y estaban seguros que había sido en este tiempo que no llevaba en casa.

-Sí, es verdad. Nuestro profesor de DCAO está dispuesto a abandonar el barco en cuanto sea posible.

-Ah, como las ratas ¿no?

McGonagall sonrió imperceptible. Algo que era un lujo de ver para los que estaban presentes.

-Si lo desea, directora, puedo tomar el puesto.

-Deberás rendir los exámenes, Potter.

-Sí si. – Hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca.

Pero casi al instante, Harry miró a McGonagall y en sus ojos hubo un brillo que duró medio segundo. La mujer se puso seria nuevamente. Harry asintió y volteó para ver al ministro de la magia.

-Supongo que nos estaremos viendo pronto, Kingsley.

-Sí. Cuídate mientras tanto. No quiero recibir cartas acerca de tu mal comportamiento, niño.

Harry rió, acompañado del ministro. Acto seguido, el hombre saludó con un gesto a los más cercanos y se marchó por donde había venido. Pero antes de perderse, volteó para decir una cosa más a Harry.

-Tus pertenencias estarán llegando mañana. Será mejor que le expliques a ese elfo tuyo qué es lo que necesitas y que no. No me deja acercarme ni a la cocina.

-Eso es porque sabe cual es la mano que lo alimenta. – se burló Harry. El ministro volvió a sonreír antes de marcharse.


	4. Chapter 4

En Cada Paso

**Capitulo ****3**

La gente en el ministerio se agolpaba y se apretujaba para poder entrar. Los juicios había comenzado y todo era noticia, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Los juicios se habían estado llevando a cabo puertas cerradas, y casi nadie estaba permitido pasar, salvo testigos y muy pocos familiares, si es que los tenía, del acusado.

El ascensor, por tanto, era un suplicio en el que casi nadie quería tener que pasar.

Sin embargo, había otra forma de llegar al piso 8 sin tener que pasara por todo ese tumulto, y por tanto, desapercibido.

No sabía si iban a dejarlo pasar. El hecho es que, aquel que defendiera los asuntos Malfoy no había pensado en llamarlo, pero el que los acusaba estaba cien por ciento seguro que llamar a Harry Potter a testificar sería la perdición de los Malfoy.

El mago Peter Loyd, miembro del Wizengamot era quien se había puesto en contacto con Harry, vía lechuza pues, le había sido imposible ubicarlo por red Flu o en los lugares donde esencialmente podía estar. Siendo La Madriguera, Hogwarts o Diagon Alley.

De hecho, nadie sabía y nadie había logrado suponer que Harry estaba viviendo en Grimmauld Place. Irónicamente.

Harry se colocó un hechizo desilusionador y emprendió el camino que el señor Weasley le había comentado una vez.

Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que se presentaría, y sabía que de hacerlo, estarían allí. Él no quería eso, quería ahorrarles el recuerdo de lo que había sido. Además, estaba completamente seguro que cuando todo esto terminase, bueno… digamos que no sabía como podrían reaccionar sus amigos. Después de todo, nunca habían estado en un juicio mágico, no como él.

Tomó el ascensor de los trabajadores y bajó hasta el piso ocho, donde estaban aguardando los Malfoy para ser enjuiciados.

-No sé qué estoy haciendo. – Dijo mirando el cuadro a su derecha. El único cuadro que decoraba el triste pasillo. Él se encontraba solo allí. El resto de los permitidos presentes estarían entrando por otra puerta.

El cuadro a su lado se movió, o mejor dicho, su contenido. Era un paisaje agreste, con casi nada en él. Solo el horizonte, una pradera y el sol que estaba poniéndose. Pero, en el momento que Harry terminó de decir esas palabras, una figura apareció. La figura de un hombre, de hecho.

-¿Entonces porque estás aquí? –Dijo serenamente el hombre del retrato.

-No lo sé. – Se quejó, dejándose caer con la espalda sobre la pared. Al sentarse en la fría losa, levantó una de las rodillas y apoyó su brazo en ella. So frente fue lo que siguió, encontrando un perfecto lugar en el hueco que formaba el brazo doblado.

-Mm. Yo creo que sabes porqué estas aquí, Harry.

-No, de verdad que no… -Hizo una pausa y volvió a hablar. – Un tonto mago del Wizengamot me llamó para que testificara.

-Sí, y… ¿no es eso lo que harás?

Harry no dijo nada, solo suspiró y su interlocutor sonrió tristemente, pero con infinito cariño.

-Siempre estuve muy orgulloso de ti, Harry. Tal vez no he encontrado muchas veces la forma correcta de demostrarlo, pero mi orgullo por ti es… tan grande. Sé que harás lo correcto, porque tu conciencia no te permitiría otra cosa, tus agallas, tu valor, tu desempeño como mago y como hombre… te harán hacer lo correcto.

-Mm. Si solo supiera qué es lo correcto.

-¡Ah, Pero si lo sabes!

El chico levantó la cabeza y le sonrió al cuadro.

-Ahora ve ahí dentro, haz lo correcto.

-Supongo.

Se puso de pie y abrió con cuidado la puerta.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, y frío. Creyó que esto era peor que la vez que él debió estar en el centro. No había dementores, pero podía sentir la fuerza de un hechizo neutralizador. Había un pequeño grupo de personas de frente al completo grupo de magos y brujas que formaban parte del Wizengamot. Notó que muy pocas de estas, estaban allí para dar apoyo a los Malfoy.

Descubrió, en un costado, cerca de las sobras, había una figura esbelta y delgada, de cabello castaño y velo negro sobre él. Harry se acercó a esa figura.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

La persona volteó lentamente para encontrarse con el rostro de Harry, y al parecer por primera vez, se le iluminó el rostro al ver a alguien conocido.

-Harry. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con la voz más baja. Los murmullos eran tan bajos entre otras personas que te obligaba a hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo que vine por lo mismo que tu.

-No lo creo. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿vienes a ver el juicio?

-Algo… algo así. – Harry suspiró y se rascó la coronilla. −Me ha llamado el mago acusador, para dar testimonio.

-Ah, Merlín.

-¿Lo ves tan turbio como yo, entonces? – Dijo con una sonrisa tan falta de gusto como el tono que había utilizado.

-Van a condenarlos seguro. De todas las personas que pudieran atestiguar, tú eres el mayor caso. Me extraña que no hayan convocado a Ginny Weasley…

-No, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Después de todo, es mi palabra contra la de él. Lucius Malfoy no dañó directamente a Ginny. – Harry pausó y miró a los magos de túnicas iguales. - ¿Cuánto falta para que comience?

-Creo que dos o tres minutos, nada más.

Hubo una pausa de silencio entre los dos, de escasos segundos que Harry no pudo mantener.

-¿Cómo está Teddy, Andrómeda?

La mujer sonrió encantada del cambio de tema.

-Muy bien, Harry. Muy bien. Me gustaría que estuvieras más seguido con él, empero. Está comenzado a decir algunas tonterías. Ya sabes, monosílabos sin sentido, pero creo que en cualquier momento comenzará a hablar.

-Sería genial poder verlo, pero Kingsley me encontró y me regresó al castillo.

Ella rió ante la expresión de Harry. Pero su risa se ahogó cuando las puertas laterales se abrieron y por ellas entraron tres penosas figuras. Con los hombros hacia delante, delgados casi al extremo y sucios.

Andrómeda Tonks ahogó un sollozo al ver a su hermana y sobrino en esas condiciones tan perturbadoras.

-Malfoy, Lucius Abraxas… - Exclamó una voz en tono alto por medio de un hechizo. – Black Malfoy, Narcissa… Malfoy, Draco Alexander.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar hasta que el hombre con el hechizo volvió a hablar.

-Se los acusa de ser directos activos en los asuntos referentes al que se hacía llamar El Señor Oscuro. De haber confabulado por la caía del Ministro y el Ministerio de la Magia del Reino Unido. Por atacar a Muggles, y magos y Brujas partidarios de sus derechos….

El hombre siguió con las acusaciones pero Harry apenas podía escuchar. Se concentró en la imagen frente a él. Lucius Malfoy tenía el cabello corto. Su característica cola de caballo había desaparecido y el lustre del cabello era prácticamente nulo. Estaba más delgado que de costumbre, y sus ojos, las pocas veces que los vio, estaban totalmente carentes de vida.

Su esposa, estaba totalmente desprotegida. Su mirada era de absoluto terror. Apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hijo como si eso le estuviera manteniendo con vida. Su palidez, la cual a Harry había sorprendido hace unos años ahora era extrema, y casi podía verle las venas a esa distancia.

Por su lado, Draco Malfoy parecía ser el más fuerte de los tres. Contenía a su madre, sosteniendo su mano pequeña, y dirigía miradas de vez en cuando a su padre, para asegurarse que estuviera aún manteniéndose en pie. Estaba entre los dos, como si ellos quisieran resguardarlo, pero en realidad, parecía que él lo hacía por ellos.

-… ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados?

-Antes de responder a ello, quisiera presentar mi defensa, señor.

Harry escuchó unos lugares más adelante que una bruja murmuraba indignada. _¿Además presentarán defensa?_

-Como guste. – Dijo el aparente jefe del grupo.

-Los Malfoy han sido una familia respetable, honorable, y han prestado siempre las más gentiles contribuciones al ministerio y a todo aquello que fuera necesario. Director de la junta de padres de la escuela Hogwarts, nunca ha recibido una sola queja al respecto… de estar presente el señor Albus Dumbledore podría decir que tanto el señor Malfoy como su esposa y en especial su hijo, son totalmente inocentes de los hechos a los que se le acusan.

_Errónea defensa_, pensó Harry.

Las personas comenzaron a hablar entonces. Pero ninguno de los acusados levantó la mirada.

-Señor Loyd. ¿Tiene algo que decir?

-Claro señor. – El hombre que se había puesto en contacto con Harry se puso de pie y Harry sintió unas tremendas ganas de reírse. – El señor Malfoy, al que usted tan claramente defiende, ha sido transgresor de innumerables fechorías. Ataques, no me alcanzarían las manos de todos los presentes hoy para contarlos.

-No hay una mancha de sangre en las manos ni en las varitas mágicas de…

-¿Esta usted hablando de verdad? – se rió sin ánimos. – Podría estar todo el día hablando de las cosas que el señor Malfoy hizo para ayudar al que se hacía llamar El Señor Oscuro…

Cuando las puertas laterales se abrieron casi imperceptiblemente, Harry ignoró lo que el hombre hablaba. Por la puerta entraba el mismísimo ministro de la magia y se sentaba cerca del los acusados. En la primera banca.

-¡Claro que tengo testigos! – Exclamó el señor Loyd, y Harry no tuvo opción que escuchar.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?

-Bien. - Ahora sonreía con malicia, como si sintiera superior a todos los presentes. – Llamaré entonces a mi primer testigo, de igual forma no creo que haya necesidad de otro… ¡Harry Potter!

Todos ahogaron el aliento por un momento. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza para bloquear las miradas que definitivamente estaban comenzando a ser dirigidas a él. Suspiró y abrió los ojos. Tres pares de miradas estaban clavadas en él. Tres miradas grises, asustadas y sin esperanza. Él había logrado eso último. Los Malfoy sabían que estaban condenados al beso del Dementor ahora que Harry Potter testificaría contra ellos.

-Diga su nombre completo por favor. – Dijo el líder de los magos.

-Harry James Potter. – Dijo él con voz estable, pero sin mirar a nadie.

Tenía la mirada fijamente clavada en la punta del sombrero del mago más alto del Wizengamot, lo que hacía que nada lo distrajera.

-¿Conoce a los acusados?

-Sí. – volvió a responder. _Limítate a monosílabos_. Se repetía.

-¿Qué relación tiene con los acusados?

-Draco Malfoy fue compañero mío de escuela. Del mismo año que yo, pero de distintas casas.

-¿Conoce los padres de Draco Malfoy?

-Sí.

-¿De donde los conoce?

-El señor Malfoy se… presentó en mi segundo año. Cuando comprábamos los útiles para la escuela. La señora Malfoy, no la conocí hasta hace tres años atrás, en la copa de Quidditch.

-¿Qué opinión tiene de ellos?

-No tengo una opinión acerca de la señora Malfoy, no la conozco.

-¿Qué hay con su esposo e hijo?

-Draco Malfoy y yo nunca nos llevamos bien en la escuela. Está sobreentendido que los Slytherin no pueden llevarse bien con los Gryffindor. – hizo una pausa, el señor Loyd listo para disparar otra pregunta que giraba en torno al tema a tratar pero que no lo tocaba en absoluto. – Me gustaría acabar con esto lo antes posible, señor Loyd.

Le tomó un segundo al mago para reponerse de la acusación de Harry. Pero continuó.

-Sí, si. Tiene toda la razón. Señor Potter, me gustaría que nos dijera, con sus propias palabras, lo que sabe a ciencia cierta. Es decir, no quiero que se deje llevar por los rumores que rodean la situación y quiero que nos cuente a todos, todas las cosas de las que fue testigo usted, sobre los Malfoy.

Harry asintió. Merlín, podía sentir que la muerte rodeaba ya a los prisioneros. Tragó saliva y comenzó. La mirada se desvió un momento a su izquierda, donde estaba el ministro atentamente escuchando lo que Harry estaba a punto de contar.

-La señora Malfoy me salvó la vida. – El silencio que siguió fue horriblemente prolongado.

-Co… ¿Cómo haz dicho?

-Cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort, la señora Malfoy le mintió y le dijo que estaba muerto, pero no estaba. Ella me protegió y por tanto me salvó la vida para que yo pudiera salvársela a… ustedes. – no pudo evitar la petulancia de su voz.

Las miradas a su derecha, la de los prisioneros, estaban clavándole agujeros en su rostro.

-El señor Malfoy, como ustedes deben de saber – pues imagino que su varita está en sus manos –, no ha utilizado dicha varita desde hace dos años. Esto se debe a que Voldemort y yo tenemos… perdón, _teníamos_ varitas hermanas, lo que resultaba una patada en… - Se interrumpió cuando escuchó a su izquierda que alguien carraspeaba la garganta. – Si bueno, Voldemort decidió tomar en su posesión la varita del señor Malfoy para poder enfrentarse a mí. Lo que quiere decir que por los últimos dos años, el señor Malfoy no ha podido realizar ni un solo conjuro de magia.

«Finalmente, Draco Malfoy, fue obligado por Voldemort a realizar una represalia en contra del Director de Hogwarts. Esto se debe a que si Draco no hacia lo que Voldemort le ordenaba, mataría a su madre. Tan sencillo como eso. ¿No haría usted lo mismo? – hizo una pausa. - Discúlpeme mi insolencia, pero que se vaya todo al diablo, si mi madre corre peligro de muerte creo que mataría a quien sea necesario para salvarla.

-Señor Potter.

Harry viró totalmente hacia el ministro y le sonrió inocentemente. Shakelbolt tuvo que toser para contener la risa. Harry supo que reía porque acto seguido el hombre le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-Potter, sé… sabemos que el señor Mlafoy estuvo directamente relacionado con asuntos del Señor Oscuro…

-Voldemort. – Murmuró Harry.

-Y que, estuvo preso a razón de estos hechos, hace unos años atrás. El mismo Señor Oscuro…

-Voldemort.

-Fue visto por usted en le Ministerio, él envió al señor Malfoy para que los atacara y te matara. El Señor Oscuro…

-Voldemort. – Exclamó ahora con voz normal. El señor Loyd quedó duro en su lugar. – Si va a decirme qué tengo que decir entonces supongo que mi presencia está demás aquí.

Harry miró a su derecha, los Malfoy lo miraban desconcertados. Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos. De hecho, se acercó a la señora Malfoy. Levantó la mano y acarició su blanco rostro, quitando unos mechones de cabello para poder verlo mejor.

-Usted realmente me salvó la vida, y voy a estar eternamente agradecido. –Murmuró, pero no pudo evitar que Draco lo oyera. – Voy a cumplir con mi parte de lo pactado.

El muchacho rubio lo miró fijamente ahora. Estaba totalmente sorprendido por como Harry Potter, su enemigo, su _Némesis,_ hablaba a su madre. Con compasión, cariño. Pero ¿Qué era eso del trato? ¿Qué trato había hecho su madre con Harry Potter y porqué demonios él no lo sabía?

-Te lo pido muchacho. – Dijo ella en sola respuesta.

Harry levantó la mirada y la dirigió a Draco Malfoy. La fuerza en esa mirada verde hizo que Draco diera un paso hacia atrás. El poder que emanaba, la fortaleza, la seguridad. Draco nunca había sentido tanto temor a quedar desprotegido... nunca antes.

El héroe volteó a ver al interrogador y hacerle frente.

-En lo que a mí respecta, Draco Malfoy es una víctima de las circunstancias.

-¿Está diciendo que debería quedar libre? Sin pena, ni condena… simplemente porque tuvo que tomar duras decisiones, hay que dejarlo libre.

-No, no estoy diciendo. Solo digo que, teniendo en cuenta la crueldad de las cosas que han pasado, Draco Malfoy merece una segunda oportunidad. – Dejó escapar un suspiro. – Ustedes son los expertos, ¿no tienen alguna ley de encarcelamiento domiciliario o penas menores, como servicio comunitario?

-¿Qué hay de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black Malfoy? – Preguntó otro mago, más atrás.

-Narcissa Black es totalmente inocente, por lo que a mí respecta. Nunca se la vio involucrada…

-ella misma le ofreció la casa al Señor…

-¡Por todos los cielos! – se quejó Harry en voz alta. – Es Voldemort. VOL-DE-MORT. ¿Qué tan difícil es decir eso? – Miró al ministro y se obligó a tranquilizarse. – Ella no dio hospedaje a _Voldemort_. Él se instaló allí como si fuera su casa, de la misma forma que se adueñó de la varita de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿y que hay de él?

-¿Del Señor Malfoy? – Harry levantó los hombros. –No sé. ¿No se supone que deben tener más control sobre los magos y brujas de este país? – Volvió a suspirar. –Miren. No tengo registro de que él haya estado involucrado en la primera guerra. Después de todo, ustedes mismos lo absolvieron por falta de pruebas.

-El señor Malfoy fue hallado junto al resto de los mortífagos en la batalla, con su máscara…

-De eso no puedo creerle nada. Sí, de acuerdo, acepto que estuvo allí en la batalla y también estuvo en su casa cuando Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y yo fuimos secuestrados. De hecho, fue Bellatrix Black, la hermana de la señora Malfoy, la que maldijo a Hermione hasta casi la muerte, al igual que hizo con los padres de Neville Longbotton, de lo que estoy seguro están al tanto.

-Un momento… un momento. – El señor Loyd se estaba volviendo más desesperado. – Haber si tengo bien los datos correctos.

El hombre sacó un pergamino y comenzó a desenrollarlo a medida que iba leyendo.

-Hace seis años atrás, el señor Malfoy fue acusado de intento de homicidio a la señorita Ginny Weasley, la misma que usted me pidió que no llamara a testificar. Un año después, el señor Malfoy casi hace expulsar al director Dumbledore tras presionar a los miembros de la junta de la escuela. Un año más tarde, usted mismo acusó al señor Malfoy de haber participado en la matanza en un cementerio, donde, si mal no recuerdo un compañero suyo fue asesinado. Siguiente año. Atacó al ministerio, a usted y a sus amigos, casi matando a dos de ellos. Luego, para año siguiente, el del mundial de Quidditch, el señor Malfoy estuvo involucrado en el ataque a los muggles y la marca tenebrosa esa noche.

El señor Malfoy clavó su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry. Lo cierto era, que no sabía si quería perjudicarlo o no. El hombre bajó la mirada y esperó la sentencia. Harry continuó mirándolo un poco más. La conversación que había tenido antes de ingresar a la sala le retumbó en la memoria. _Ve ahí dentro y haz lo correcto._ ¿Qué era realmente lo correcto?

-Si. – dijo simplemente. Había derrota en su voz.

El silencio era sepulcral, sentía las miradas clavándose como dagas en su rostro. Sin darse cuenta sus puños se apretaron tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Apretaba con tanta fuerza los dientes que comenzaba a dolerle la mandíbula.

-Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. – Dijo el señor Loyd.

-Sin embargo, me gustaría agregar algo más. – Pronunció Harry.

El abogado sonrió, sabiendo que todo lo que Harry pudiera agregar iba a ser para empeorar la situación, o mejorarla, dependiendo de qué lado uno se parase.

-Por favor, señor Potter. – dijo el presidente de los magos del Wizengamot.

-El señor Mafloy, no es una excelente persona, de hecho, creo que dista bastante de serlo. En lo personal, no me siento atraído a defenderlo mucho más de lo que se sienten mis amigos. – Hizo otra pausa y suspiró una vez más. – Sin embargo, ni usted ni nadie en esta sala sabe más de lo que yo sé respecto a este hombre. Sí, estuvo involucrado en todas las cosas que usted nombró. Pero en ningún momento, ni uno siquiera, puede demostrar su alta participación. De eso puedo estar seguro.

-Puedo nombrarle uno. El ataque al ministerio hace tres años…

-El cual el señor Malfoy se entregó sin causar ningún tipo de problema. En el cual, atacó a dos de mis amigos sí, pero ninguno sufrió heridas mortales, ni nada similar. – Harry Potter estaba aumentando el tono de voz y con él, su ira iba creciendo también. – Sí, en el cual, aún cuando pudo haber matado a un amigo mío, simplemente le hechizó las piernas para que no corriera.

- ¡Lo atacó a usted! – casi gritó el mago, y Harry no quiso quedarse atrás.

-¡Sí, pero no fue a mí! El señor Malfoy intentó ponerme una barrera para que no persiguiera a Bellatrix. ¡Con un demonio, me estaba protegiendo para que esa mujer despiadada no me matara como mató a su propio primo!

Las manos de Harry, cerradas como estaban, echaban chispas azules y producían electricidad. Harry Potter estaba haciendo magia sin varita, y desde el punto de vista tanto del ministro como de los Malfoy, era una muy poderosa.

-Además, cuando usted dijo que el señor Malfoy participó en la _matanza_, como usted tan elocuentemente lo pone, de hace cuatro años, está completamente exagerando…

-Usted lo vio. Usted mismo lo nombró de entre las personas que estaban allí esa noche, Potter. Lo tengo por escrito. No vaya a ser tan tonto como para negarlo.

-¿negarlo? No, no voy a negarlo. – Apaciguó su temperamento y con él, la magia de sus manos. – No, pero me sorprende que traiga eso a colisión, hace cuatro años nadie me cría. Se necesitó de un ataque masivo al ministerio y la presencia de Voldemort en él para comenzar a creer que había algo mal. ¡Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, sí! – Se giró a ver al hombre. – Estaba allí pero llegó más tarde. Cedric Diggory ya estaba muerto cuando llegó él, cuando llegaron todos.

-Pero estuvo.

-También estuvo Crabbe y Goyle, y Langstrage. Y otros tantos estúpidos magos. Pero nadie cree ¿verdad? El señor Malfoy no hizo nada. – Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la gris del hombre que, sin saber completamente la razón, estaba defendiendo. – Él no hizo, absolutamente, nada.

-Señor Potter… no puedo entender muy bien…

-Sí, lo noté. – dijo con su mirada fría. El verde esmeralda había cambiado de color por solo un instante. – Desde hace dos años él no tiene la varita, por lo que nada pudo hacer para atacarme.

-Señor…

-El señor Malfoy estuvo encerrado en su mansión como elfo domestico… - Se giró a verlo y sonrió de costado. – una ironía si me lo permite. – Volvió a mirar al mago que le preguntaba. – sin varita y por tanto sin magia. Tengo entendido que su cuñada tomaba todas las decisiones por él.

Sabía que Lucius Malfoy le estaba intentando matar con la mirada.

-Lo que quiere decir…

-Lo que _estoy_ diciendo, es que no tengo registro conocido de que el señor Malfoy haya sido partidario directo de Voldemort. Sí, estuvo relacionado en algún momento, sí habrá de haber cometido acciones en su nombre, pero no estoy al tanto de que hayan acabado en sangre o muerte. En la guerra, la segunda guerra me refiero, el señor Malfoy ha actuado a mitad de camino, casi le diría que buscando agujeros en las órdenes dadas por Voldemort. En cuanto a Draco Malfoy, actuó por impulso, lealtad a su familia, a su madre y creo que yo haría lo mismo en su lugar. Y la señora Malfoy, no creo… _estoy seguro_ de que es totalmente inocente.


	5. Chapter 5

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 3**

Ginny estaba mirando por la ventana de la torre, era una noche oscura, casi sin luz dado que la poca luminosidad que brindaba la luna, se encontraba cubierta por densas nubes de tormentas. La muchacha suspiró. Harry Potter había vuelto, había vuelto a ella, pensó en cuanto lo vio, pero no. Harry Potter era etéreo para ella, inalcanzable como esas nubes, como la luna.

¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de ello? No hacía más de un par de semanas, y aún el corazón seguía doliéndole. Ella creyó que Harry volvería a ella en cuanto todo hubiera terminando, cuando las cosas se calmaran y la vida pudiera disfrutarse de nuevo. Pero Harry no lo hizo. Harry se recluyó en la mansión de Sirius, ni siquiera Hermione y Ron podían verlo. Se quedaban en la casa, esperando a que Harry se decidiera a salir y volver a ser él mismo. Pero, ¿Cómo sería el mismo? Nadie sabía realmente como era ¿verdad? Todos lo conocían como Harry Potter el niño que vivió, nadie como _Harry_. Para todos, era Harry el Héroe, el chico sin futuro, el muchacho que debía enfrentarse a Voldemort y no sabían si saldría de esa. Porque siendo totalmente honestos, Todos querían a Harry hasta la locura pero, en la profecía era difícil saber quién triunfaría.

Ginny suspiró mirando por la ventana. Su vista pasó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid donde las luces aún estaban encendidas. Ginny vio movimientos y creyó que el semigigante tenía visitas. Se preguntó quién sería.

Volvió a mirar al bosque, la luna casi cubierta y el lago. Pero algo le hizo volver su atención a la cabaña de Hagrid. De allí había una luz que se movía, no deprisa pero sí a un paso ligero. Era una varita, que estaba conjurando una luz azulada. Intentó ver mejor la persona que había salido de la cabaña. Alto, cabello oscuro, aunque no pudo identificar el color. Llevaba una túnica gris clara, por lo que la luz pudo mostrarle y…

-Harry. – Murmuró despacio.

Aquella persona llevaba gafas redondas y el cabello alborotado. Además, ahora que lo identificaba, supo que era casi imposible no reconocer su paso acelerado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ginny se puso de pie, tomó su túnica que descansaba aburrida en la mesa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada del castillo. Seguramente iba a encontrarse con Harry.

Pasó por varios pasillos a medida que comenzaba a correr. Debió encender su varita por la oscuridad que reinaba el castillo, y no se preocupó por ser descubierta por la estúpida gata o el celador.

Al doblar por la cuarta o quinta esquina, ya había perdido la cuenta de los pasillos que había recorrido, algo la detuvo en seco haciendo que cayera al suelo con bastante fuerza, logrando que su parte trasera doliera al impacto.

-Merlín, Gin ¿Estas bien?

Al parecer no había sido un algo, sino un alguien con lo que había chocado. De hecho, el alguien que había salido a buscar. Merlín y ni siquiera había tomado el _Felix Felicis._

-Bien, Harry… estoy bien. No te preocupes…

-Estás segura. – No era una pregunta, más bien una afirmación.

Ella asintió poniéndose de pie y sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se rascó detrás de la nuca.

-Entonces, ya que no hay daño hecho… - Comenzó, en su rostro pudo ver picardía. – podría comenzar por bajar puntos a Gryffindor dado que te encuentras fuera de tu cama a altas horas de la noche.

Ginny empalideció, pero la sonrisa de Harry se prolongó más y ella pudo ver que estaba simplemente bromeando.

-¿Qué haces fuera de la torre, Gin? Oh, perdón. Señorita Weasley.

-Vamos Harry, demos un paseo. – Rió ella ante la manera informal de Harry. Ahora era un profesor, debía mostrar distancia, pero ¿Quién no lo conocía? Y mejor aún ¿a quien no conocía Harry en esa escuela?

-Te noto preocupada, ¿sucede algo?

-De hecho, sí. – Tomó aire por su nariz lentamente. ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle esto? – Harry… tu sabes que, que… bien. Yo te quiero Harry y…

-También te quiero, Gin. ¿Acaso lo dudas?

-Es que…

No pudo decir nada. Se acercó a Harry y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Harry le devolvió el beso, pero nada mágico, nada impresionante surgió de ese beso. Harry lo rompió despacio, aún con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un suspiro que inundó los sentidos de Ginny.

-Ya no es lo mismo. - Dijo con voz queda la colorada.

-No, ¿verdad?

Ginny abrió los para encontrar los verdes de Harry mirándola detenidamente. Había tanta sabiduría en ellos que Ginny tuvo la necesidad de dar un paso atrás. De pronto se enfadó con Harry, con ella misma, con el resto del mundo.

-Ya lo sabías. – Acusó ella.

-Es posible que…

Lo abofeteó.

-Ya lo sabías y huías de mí. ¿Verdad? Yo me estaba rompiendo por dentro tratando de pensar en algo que haya hecho, alguna explicación que me diga la razón de que tú te hubieras alejado tanto…

-Ginny, no es así.

-Y ¿Cómo es entonces?

-Necesitaba comprender qué es lo está pasando por mi cabeza antes de decírtelo.

-¿Y que demonios te está pasando por la cabeza?

Harry bajó la mirada, y Ginny lo comprendió. Tampoco lo sabía aún.

-Créeme que en cuanto sepa, serás la primera en saberlo.

Suspiró dejando que su ira pasara un poco antes de mirarlo nuevamente en el rostro. Harry tenía miedo de descubrir lo que le estaba sucediendo pero sabía también que debía hacerlo.

-Me temo, Harry, que ya no eres el mismo que conocí. Que conocimos. Y lo que más miedo me da es que no sé si este nuevo Harry, es de hecho nuevo, o el viejo Harry Potter: inocente, desconocedor de toda Magia.

-¿Te refieres al que era yo antes de venir aquí? – Ginny asintió. – Ya no recuerdo cómo era yo entonces. Pero quizá, quizá pueda ser el Harry Potter que existió hace diecisiete años. ¿no crees? – Abrazó a Ginny y ella dio la bienvenida a ese acto de afecto. - ¿Crees que haya podido ser eso?

Había desesperación en su voz. Necesitaba la respuesta a esto que él estaba atravesando y que desgraciadamente nadie podía ayudarlo.

-Espero que sí, Harry. Eso espero.

Harry Potter. Héroe de guerra, sobreviviente de Voldemort dos veces. Salvador del mundo mágico… bla, bla, bla.

¿Acaso nadie tenía nada mejor que hacer que ponerle nombres? Estaba cansado, estaba totalmente cansado de escuchar aquí y allá nombres que no tenían nada que ver con él, él era solamente Harry, ¿Por qué nadie podía entender eso? Bueno nadie no. Hermione y Ron, siempre fueron su fuerza. Ellos siempre estuvieron con él cuando más los necesitaba y cuando no. No sería nada sin ellos y estaría eternamente agradecido, pero ¿cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de lo que había hecho dos semanas atrás?

Creía que recibiría maldiciones tras maldiciones y luego lo cortarían en pequeños pedacitos. Sí, Ron lo maldeciría y Hermione haría lo de los cortes.

Rió ante aquel pensamiento.

Su risa, aunque baja y disimulada, en un lugar repleto de personas en total silencio aguardando a que hiciera o dijera algo, se escuchó igual.

...

Estaba en el salón de Defensa, con los chicos de sexto observando cada uno de sus malditos movimientos. Harry se encontraba con los brazos detrás de su espalda, y miraba por la ventaba hacia el bosque prohibido. Había dado la consigna de buscar en el libro del curso, cuatro maldiciones que pudieran ser revertidas con un _finite incantatem_.

De haber estado Hermione en la clase hubiera dicho que solo hay tres encantamientos de ese libro que permiten deshacerlos con ese encantamiento.

Suspiró y volteó a la clase.

-¿Han encontrado ya las cuatro maldiciones?

Nadie respondió. Sino que comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. No, no habían encontrado las cuatro maldiciones, y podían pasarse el año entero buscando en ese libro, nada iban a encontrar.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién puede nombrar una de las maldiciones?

Un muchacho levantó la mano.

-Dime, Jackson.

-Yo… es que…

-¿encontraste al menos _una_? – El chico asintió, ruborizado. – ¿en el libro? – dijo ahora intentando no perder la paciencia. – Dime la que pensaste, Jackson.

-_Paralisis Totalium_

-Bien, esa es una maldición que se termina con el _Finite incatatem_, pero… es de primer año. Y yo pedí que buscaran en el libro. _Engorgio, __Fragate, furnunculus. _Esos son los tres hechizos que debían buscar y encontrar en la primera parte del libro.

-Dijo que eran cuatro.

-No, dije que buscaran cuatro. Pero no hay. La mayoría de los hechizos que se detienen con un _Finite incantatem_ son de bajo nivel. Maldiciones que debían de saber cuando pasaron a sexto año. – Suspiró cansado. – Díganme algo. ¿Acaso ustedes lograron pasar los exámenes? Porque estoy comenzando a pensar que sería mejor subir el nivel de requerimiento.

-¿que quiere decir?

-Están aquí porque el Sobresaliente era suficiente, pero no lo es para el nivel que quiero de ustedes. Así que, de no comenzar a trabajar como es debido, subiré el nivel a Extraordinario.

-Nadie ha… logrado obtener uno, señor.

-Nadie ha dado los exámenes, MacKency. Es por eso que están todos aquí.

Se quitó los lentes y apretó el puente de la nariz. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Junten sus cosas, la clase ha terminado por hoy.

Los chicos no se quejaron. Despacio, entre juntando y observándolo fueron abandonando el salón, dejando a Harry solo.

Se dejó caer sobre su silla detrás del gran escritorio y cerró los ojos. Acto seguido movió su mano un instante y algo salió volando desde su habitación, al final de la escalera del salón.

Un cuadro llegó flotando con flojera, como si no quisiera del todo llegar a destino, y se detuvo frente a Harry, apoyándose en el escritorio y haciendo un mágico equilibrio para no caerse.

-No sé como hacías para dar clases a estos engendros… - Se quejó aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Eso, Potter, es algo que también me he estado preguntando. Ustedes malcriados muchachos, se creen tanto, pero no pueden con un simple ejercicio de repaso.

Harry rió. Frente a él, sentado a los pies de unas escaleras de piedra pintadas en el cuadro estaba Severus Snape. Era la entrada del castillo, las escaleras de piedra, las puertas de madera semicerradas y la noche perfecta, llena de estrellas.

-¿Como estas de ese dolor de cabeza? – le preguntó su profesor.

-Sigue.

Abrió los ojos cuando no tuvo respuesta. El profesor Snape lo observaba con el semblante preocupado y el ceño fruncido. Harry suspiró, relajando su rostro.

-¿Saben tus amiguitos? – Aun a pesar de estar preocupado, Snape siempre podía usar su tono de superioridad de una forma impecable.

-No. Y me gustaría que así siguiera.

-Ni que fuera a decirles. Mi intensión es seguir tan desapercibido como hasta ahora, Potter. No quiero tener que escuchar a Granger dando siempre la nota, queriendo sobresalir en todo lo que pudiera. Merlín, era insoportable.

-Ok, te recuerdo, Severus que estás hablando de Hermione, _mi_ amiga.

-Prueba con la poción de Arterius. Seguramente te alivie ese dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, puede ser que lo haga. De igual forma, iré a buscar tu endemoniado libro a la sala de requerimientos. Tengo la pequeña sensación que puede servirme.

Snape gruño y se perdió puertas adentro, dejando a Harry solo una vez más en el salón de clases.

-Por suerte ya no hay más clases.

Se sorprendió al notar que había estado allí por lo menos dos horas. Y se encaminó a su recámara. Se quitó la túnica, los lentes y se recostó pesadamente sobre su cómoda cama doble. Se quitó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la colocó debajo de su almohada, con su mano derecha sosteniendo su puño.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar en la habitación y Harry se desperezó. Ya era hora de la cena y pronto podría volver a dormir. Últimamente necesitaba dormir más de la cuenta.

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro y se detuvo un momento a observarlo detenidamente. Tenía dieciocho años, ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera canas? Pues efectivamente, había logrado ver algunos cabellos rebeldes que habían comenzado a perder su coloración negra natural.

Volvió a enjuagarse el rostro y tras secarlo bien, pasó la palma de su mano sobre su cabello, las hebras blancas habían desaparecido. Salió del baño y se volvió a colocar la túnica y tomó la varita de sobre la cama. Se acomodó su ropa y salió hacia el salón y luego el pasillo que lo llevaría al gran salón, donde seguramente ya se había corrido la voz de que Harry Potter era tan mal profesor como Lockhart. Al llegar a las puertas del salón comedor, Harry decidió cambiar su rostro por uno relajado, todo lo que contrario a como se sentía últimamente.

En cuanto entró al lugar, comenzó a sonreír a todos aquellos que reconocía o que se acercaban para decirle alguna tontería. Harry sonreía, como si todo estuviera más que bien en el mundo.

-¿Cómo estas, Harry? – Preguntó Hermione cuando él se hubo sentado en la mensa de profesores.

Harry sonrió a su amiga.

-Todo está perfectamente. El sol ilumina la cancha de quidditch, las aves cantan y vuelan sobre el bosque prohibido, los fantasmas deambulan atemporales por los pasillos y ya he encontrado a Peeves tres veces el día de hoy lanzando mocos de troll a los chicos de segundo. Aun no sé como ha hecho para hacerse con los mocos.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pasaste dos meses y medio encerrado en Grimmauld, luego desapareces un mes y regresas como si nada.

-No regresé como si nada. _Kinsley_ _me trajo_ como si nada. – volvió a reír. – De igual forma, estoy bien. De verdad.

-Sí, claro.

Harry suspiró y se concentró en su cena.

-Esta noche iremos a las tres escobas. Ron, tú y yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí. Porque hace mucho que no hacemos algo los tres juntos. Porque… extrañamos estar contigo, Harry.

-Bien, supongo que puedo hacerlo. Pero quiero que recuerdes que hicimos muchas cosas juntos… ¡Auch!

-Eso te lo mereces por hace bromas como esas.

Sí, Hermione sería definitivamente la que la cortaría a pedacitos.

...

Harry estaba sentado en la escalinata de la entrada al colegio. Aguardaba paciente a que sus dos amigos se presentaran para partir hacia Hogsmead. Sentado donde estaba le hacía acordar al retrato que tenía guardado en su dormitorio, el cual había encargado a Seamus que le hiciera y que, había hecho excediendo las expectativas de Harry. Severus Snape había estado en ese mismo lugar hacía unas horas, hablando con él. Una ola de nostalgia invadió su corazón.

Si solo hubiera sido distinta la relación con profesor, tal vez las cosas no serían así. Después de todo, Severus Snape lo había protegido siempre que pudo y Harry solo se dedicaba a inculparlo de todo. Qué mal había visto él las señales, los actos y las palabras de su antiguo profesor.

Su mirada se posó en el bosque prohibido. De tan solo pensar en su nombre le hacía gracia. Prohibido, ¿prohibido para quién? Él había entrado y salido a su antojo del bosque innumerables veces, sus amigos también. Allí fue donde Umbridge los dejó tranquilos, aunque no bajo su propia decisión, y donde había ayudado a Sirius a escapar. Donde se había refugiado de Remus cuando era un hombre lobo, y… y cuando vio a sus padres, padrino y mentor por última vez. Allí fue donde el final de Voldemort comenzó… en el bosque prohibido, fue donde Harry Potter murió.

Se estiró, apoyando sus codos sobre un escalón más arriba, hizo peso sobre sus brazos, estirando sus piernas y quedando finalmente, casi estirado.

Aquel que lo viera, de lejos, pensaría que es una persona relajada, mirando las estrellas. Si uno lo mira más de cerca, pensaría que es Harry Potter tratando de buscar un refugio al bullicio de la escuela. Pero quien pudiera verlo desde tan cerca… ahí uno comprendería que Harry estaba tenso, nervioso y totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Harry!

-Pero si es el señor Weasley. – Dijo el aludido tomando posesión de su título de profesor. – Será mejor que le descuente unos puntos a su casa por estar fuera de su torre a estar altas noches.

-Ja Ja. – dijo sarcásticamente Ron. - ¿Vamos?

Hermione, que venía detrás de él, con una sonrisa relajada, tomó el brazo de su novio y comenzó a caminar entre él y Harry. Nunca había hecho esto. Caminar tranquilos, sin estar pensando en lo que ocurriría mañana, o con Voldemort.

-Entonces… esto es para relajarnos ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Harry. Por primera vez, vamos a relajarnos y a dejar que la vida nos indique el camino.

-Que filosófico estas, amigo. – Harry sonrió a Hermione. – Es tu culpa ¿Sabes, Mione? Antes era un asno ahora es un asno sabiondo.

-¡Hey!

Los tres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Les dolía el pecho y las costillas… les encantaba esa sensación.


	6. Chapter 6

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana siguiente comenzó con un leve dolor de cabeza de parte de Harry. Sobre su mesa de noche había un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso, obviamente la poción de Arterius. Harry gruñó sabiendo bien cuál iba a ser el resultado de esa poción, escozor en su garganta, irritabilidad en sus ojos y un sabor de lo más desagradable… seguido por la falta total de dolor de cabeza. Así que, midiendo los pros y los contras, optó por beberse la poción lo antes posible.

Se levantó con el cuerpo pesado, recuerdos de la noche anterior atacaban su memoria como luces artificiales. Habían bebido más de la cuenta, bastante más de la cuenta, y habían llegado a la escuela pasada la una de la mañana. Sí, es verdad que habían estado despiertos mucho más tarde que eso, pero no con un alto grado de alcohol en sangre.

Se dirigió al baño y se lavó la cara con fuerza, como si quisiera quitar toda muestra de su debilidad. No era bueno que no encontraran débil junto ahora. Luego de cepillarse los dientes y darse un buen baño de agua fría para despabilarse, Harry se cambió con un jean gris gastado, una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y sobre ella, una camisa blanca, con los primeros dos botones sueltos. Se calzó sus zapatos Sport y, tomando su túnica y varita, salió de su dormitorio y hacia el salón comedor.

El bullicio del lugar le pareció lo más estresante de todo. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran estar gritando y riendo a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Miró hacia su derecha, donde Ron tenía la frente sobre la superficie de la mesa y los brazos colgando a los lados de su cuerpo. Harry rió y tuvo unas tremendas ganas de acercarse y golpearlo, pero eso no era adecuado para un profesor.

Al sentarse en su lugar, junto a McGonagall, notó que del otro lado de la directora, Hermione llevaba el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre y murmuraba para sus adentros. Otra risa surgió de los labios de Harry haciendo que la directora lo observara.

-No fue un día correcto para salir por ahí, ¿no cree profesor?

-Oh, Vamos directora. – Sonrió. Después de esa espantosa poción, su cabeza estaba tan fresca como cuando tenía once años. Libre de preocupaciones, se sentía ligero.

-¿Estás bien, Harry? – murmuró ahora la mujer.

-Perfectamente. ¿Por qué?

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza un par de veces y regresó a su desayuno.

Pronto, el característico sonido de miles de alas agitándose, llenó el salón comedor. Los alumnos parecían estar aguardando impacientes la correspondencia. Cartas, paquetes y otras cosas que Harry no se preocupó en adivinar, caían sobre sus respectivos dueños con elegancia. Harry, no prestó atención. Si años anteriores no había recibido correspondencia no iba a comenzar ahora que tenía menos personas que podían escribirle. Pero claro, cuando uno se convence de algo, lo opuesto suele suceder, al menos a él.

Un búho, imponente y más grande que los demás, se acercó a él, estirando la pata derecha una vez se hubo acomodado en el borde de la larga mesa de profesores. Harry la miró un momento sin comprender. No había encargado nada, no esperaba carta de nadie y ciertamente… no tenía quien le escribiera. ¿Qué diablos?

-Seguramente estás equivocado de persona.

El búho ululó y movió su pata frente a Harry.

-Ya toma la carta de una vez, me pone nerviosa esa cosa.

Harry miró a Hermione y luego tomó la carta despacio. Una vez la carta se hubo desprendido de la pata del animal, éste emprendió el vuelo. Obviamente no requería respuesta. Esto cada vez se volvía más extraño.

Observó con atención el sobre de color arena. Tenía la dirección de Hogwarts, dirigido al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscursa, Harry Potter. Al voltearlo, el color de la cara de Harry se evaporó.

-¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntas McGonagall. Pero del otro lado escuchó que Hermione chasqueaba la lengua.

-Sí.

Ignoró el sello del ministerio de la magia y abrió el sobre. Dentro había un papel del mismo color, escrito de puño y letra, con tinta negra.

_Estimado seño Potter,_

_Dado como resultado, en el caso que usted presenció el día siete de Noviembre, le informamos que el prisionero bajo el nombre de Narcissa Black Malfoy fue absuelto de todo cargo. Deberá cumplir un año de trabajo comunitario y se le ha dado su custodia al único miembro vivo, su hermana mayor, Andrómeda Black Tonks. En el caso del prisionero bajo el nombre de Lucius Malfoy, se lo ha encontrado culpable de complicidad forzada, se le ha condenado a cinco años de prisión de máxima seguridad. Finalmente, el prisionero de nombre Draco Malfoy ha sido encontrado culpable bajo el cago de ataques no culposos. En este caso, específicamente, y bajo altas recomendaciones del ministro de la magia, el señor Kingsley Shakelbolt, se le ha concedido el derecho a prisión domiciliaria… la cual será efectuada bajo su responsabilidad._

_Esperamos que esté todo bajo su mayor consideración y de haber algún tipo de problema comunicarse sin recelo con nosotros. _

_El señor Draco Malfoy será enviado a usted dentro de dos semanas. _

_Atentamente,_

_Julia Arkiteris._

_Directora del sector de aprisionamiento,_

_Asistente directa del Wizengamot._

-¡Qué demonios significa esto!

La exclamación de Harry Potter resonó en todo el salón haciendo que hasta las lechuzas quedaran en silencio. Harry se puso de pie y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Esto no iba a quedar así. Cómo se atrevía Kingsley a hacerle algo así. ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto o qué?

-Harry, aguarda.

Hermione corría detrás de él, seguida por Ron y Ginny. Pero él no parecía estar prestando mucha atención. Le chispeaban los dedos, sentía una fuerza dentro de su cuerpo que le hacía enojarse más y más. No quería que lo vieran así, perdiendo su control. No era justo y no sabía cómo podía acabar todo esto.

-Harry… - Ron lo había alcanzado y lo había sujetado del brazo por un segundo.

Eso fue lo que duró, dado que una electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo a Harry e hizo que Ron separara su mano casi de inmediato. Harry lo miró con culpa, luego observó su brazo y comenzó a marchar una vez más. Los otros tres quedaron estáticos, Ron aún intentando abrir y cerrar su mano.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa, Ron?

-Sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi mano, que provenía de Harry.

Ginny y Hermione observaban el pasillo por donde se había perdido Harry y la mano de Ron, alternativamente. Algo estaba pasando con Harry Potter.

...

El héroe iba y venía en su habitación frente a la chimenea donde crujía el fuego. Estaba indignado, no… estaba enfadado… más que eso, se sentía usado. Y Merlín sabe que él conocía ese sentimiento.

-Harry, necesito que comprendas…

-Que comprenda. – murmuró antes de dirigir a la chimenea una mirada asesina. - ¿Qué comprenda qué, King? Acabas de maldecirme. No, esto es peor que una maldición. Esto es… traición.

-No debes de exagerar tanto…

-¡No estoy exagerando! Acabas de clavarme a Draco Malfoy en mi espina. ¿Sabes lo que significa? – Harry notó que el rostro en la chimenea estaba por hablar y levantó la mano para detenerlo. – Significa que tendré que verle el rostro todos los malditos días de mi vida, tendré que escucharlo quejare, maldecir y menos preciar cada segundo. Eso, amigo mío, no se perdona tan fácilmente como tú crees.

-¿Puedo hablar?

-Solo si tienes una buena explicación.

Kingsley suspiró y un poco de ceniza salió de la chimenea y hacia la madera del piso. Harry la pisó y esperó a que el mago hablara. Pero de la boca del mago adulto salieron unas pocas palabras que hicieron que el mundo de Harry se volviera una vez más patas para arriba. Un caos. Cuatro insignificantes palabras, que juntas podían causar una catástrofe atroz. Por que, su propia experiencia le había demostrado que nada bueno podía salir de esas cuatro palabras juntas, formando una oración en específico.

-Dumbledore me lo pidió.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el sillón frente al fuego. Sí, no había nada que hacer. Ese viejo aún muerto lo perturbaba.

-Nunca va a dejarme en paz.

Kinglsey rió.

-¿Hablas de Draco Malfoy o de Albus?

Harry le dirigió otra vez esa mirada asesina antes de responder. Colocando sus dedos en la sien. El dolor de cabeza había regresado, el mundo le pesaba, las obligaciones lo estaban agobiando.

-¿Tú qué crees? – Espetó

-En dos semanas llegará… el invitado a tu casa.

-Ya no estoy viviendo en Grimmauld Place, por si no te diste cuenta aún, es tú culpa que esté aquí en primer lugar.

-Draco tiene prohibido ingresar a Hogwarts. Es uno de los decretos del Wizengamot.

-Genial, solo para hacerme las circunstancias más fáciles ¿Verdad?

-Te pido que te hagas cargo de esto como tú sabes…

-¿Lo mato? King, creí que habíamos dejado eso atrás. No puedo ir por la vida matando personas que me lastimaron… - La ironía era algo que había perfeccionado en poco tiempo, y de lo que, extrañamente, se sentía orgulloso. – además, ¿no iría yo en ese caso a la cárcel? La gente no podría soportarlo y se suicidaría… - negó decepcionado. - ¿En qué clase de Ministro te has convertido, King?

-Ya basta Harry Potter. – volvió a suspirar y otra vez, volutas de cenizas salieron de la chimenea, esta vez, Harry no se esforzó en pisarlas. – Te harás cargo de él, te guste o no…

-Porque es el mandato de un muerto. – murmuró Harry. - ¿no te parece extraño que aún en una cripta de mármol, Dumbledore siga dando órdenes?

-Sí. – fue la confesión del Ministro. – Pero eso no quiere decir que no esté en lo correcto.

-¿Sabes? Como para continuar con la costumbre, sé que Dumbledore me está ocultando algo, y… a pesar de todo, sigo haciendo lo que me dice que haga. Eso sí es una ironía.

-No, Harry. Eso es respeto y admiración. Pero sobre todo confianza y lealtad.

El rostro del ministro desapareció del fuego, dejando a Harry solo en su habitación. Las chispas ya habían desaparecido, pero la sensación de estar hundiéndose lo sobrepasaba. Hizo peso muerto sobre el sillón y cerró los ojos.

-Extrañamente, esas son dos de las características de Slytherin. – Murmuró para él mismo.

...

Harry se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cuello, pero no se quejó, al menos el dolor superaba el de su cabeza. Movió lentamente sus músculos de la espalda y hombros para alivianar el dolor. Agradeció que no se hubiera mejorado mucho, de ese modo estaría olvidándose del dolor de cabeza por un buen rato.

-Hasta que me acostumbre al de los hombros y cuello. – Masculló poniéndose de pie.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre la superficie de la chimenea de madera. Junto a la fotografía de sus padres, otra de los tres merodeadores, y la mitad de la fotografía que había encontrado de él con las piernas de su madre. También estaba el retrato del casamiento de Bill, donde estaban todos. Incluso Remus y Tonks.

El reloj daba las nueve y media. Aún tenía media hora para llegar a su primera clase del día, con los de tercero. Esa era una clase que no quería perderse. Le recordaba mucho a cómo eran ellos cuando estaban en tercero, cuando Lupin era el profesor de DCAO.

Salió del cuarto directamente a las escaleras que daban al salón de clases. No había nadie allí. Se dispuso a repartir entre los pupitres pequeñas cajitas, forradas de azul noche y con un pequeñísimo hoyo en la tapa superior. Luego dejó un trazo de pergamino. El juego sería adivinar qué criatura se escondía en la pequeña caja, siguiendo las pistas del pergamino.

Cuando estaba colocando las cosas en los últimos pupitres, los más cercanos de la puerta, un escalofrió le recorrió la espina hasta la nuca. Esa sensación la había sentido antes, reiteradas veces. El frío y la depresión. ¿dementores en Hogwarts?

Levantando la varita abrió la puerta muy lentamente. Al no ver nada extraño dejó que el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo, dejara sus pulmones de manera drástica. Había sido una sensación extraña, sin duda. Pero no había dementores en Hogwarts. De hecho, dudaba que hubiera dementores cerca de algún pueblo mágico siquiera.

Pero aún así siguió con la varita mágica en alto, prestando mucha atención a sus instintos, los cuales pocas veces le fallaban. Algo le atravesó el cuerpo, dejándolo helado en su lugar. Un pensamiento le atravesó la mente como un rayo. El instante que él dejaba caer la piedra, el momento que sus padres, Sirius y Remus desaparecían. Segundos antes de morir.

Levantó la varita y sin pronunciar palabra, un ciervo rey salió disparado de la punta. Recorrió el pasillo de extremo a extremo. No iba a quedarse con la duda. Pero el Ciervo regresó a él sin haberse enfrentado a ningún enemigo.

Harry acarició el etéreo lomo del ciervo antes de desvanecerse. Más tranquilo se volteó para regresar al salón, pero en ese mismo momento se encontró con todos su alumnos de tercer año mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubieran visto algún truco de magia excepcional… _sí_, se dijo Harry. _Ellos me vieron convocar a un _Expectro Patronum_ corpóreo sin la necesidad de decir las palabras._

-Wow. – Dejó escapar una niña de Hufflepuff, y ese fue el comienzo de una tarde inconfundiblemente agotadora, pues cada niño, cada alumno que lo veía le preguntaba si de verdad había convocado un ciervo rey.

_Merlín, necesito l__a poción de Arterius. _

...

¿Ya habían transcurrido dos días? El tiempo se le escurría de las manos. A veces rogaba porque pasara de prisa y otras veces no parecía recordar lo que había hecho en ese tiempo. Éste era el caso, no recordaba lo que había hecho en los últimos dos días. Al parecer había dado clases, porque su escritorio estaba lleno de ensayos y trabajos, pero poco recordaba de qué se trataban. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba?

-Mmm. El Patronus. – murmuró levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

El sol entraba en por la ventana desprovista de cortinas, las mismas que ahora eran protagonistas de muchas de las maldiciones de Harry. En su mesa de noche una copa de un líquido verde. Esa poción, debía de ser ella la que le hacía tener la mente en otro lado, como si no le importara nada. Pero, de no tomarla, su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Era como un maldito leprechaun le estuviera martilleando la cabeza con un partillo de su mismo tamaño y un endemoniado cincel.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos hasta que el dolor se calmó un poco.

-No deberías tomarla tan seguido. Te dije que era una vez cada dos o tres días, no dos o tres todos los días.

-Tu qué sabes.

-Potter. – amenazó la imagen de su profesor de Pociones, _ex_ profesor de Pociones.

Harry ignoró lo que sea que el profesor iba a decirle y se encerró en el baño por al menos una hora. Era sábado, nadie requería de él, y si lo hacían, pues más les valía volver en otro momento más oportuno, como en uno o dos años.

-Que sean tres. – Masculló mirándose en el espejo. – Harry Potter, das asco.

Abrió los grifos y dejó que el agua llenara a bañera. Un largo baño era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Cuando el agua estuvo en lo más alto, cerró los grifos y se dispuso a disfrutar del tentador baño. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el borda de la bañera y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran por cuenta propia. Las imágenes en su mente comenzaron a volar, y explayarse, a estirarse y contraerse sin esfuerzo de su mente. Esto era lo que había estado necesitando.

De pronto le vino a la cabeza imágenes de Grimmauld place. La casa desolada, llena de recuerdos fríos, de sensaciones de vacío. Era el hogar de Sirius, el que le había heredado, pero tenía tanta tristeza, y por más que Keacher se estuviera esforzando, se iban a necesitar al menos diez elfos domésticos para intentar dejar la casa en una situación lo más razonablemente posible.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, solo tenía que hablar con Kingsley para ver si podía ponerse en marcha. Pero estaba seguro que el ministro no iba a negarle nada. Por muy increíble que pudiera parecer, por muy distante que él quisiera ponerse, Kingsley adoraba a Harry Potter.

Una sonrisa se le formó en su rostro. Sería un comienzo perfecto. Para él, un comienzo de su vida, o mejor dicho, la continuidad de la que le arrebataron cuando tenía un año. La conversación con Ginny se hizo presente entonces. ¿Era este Harry lo que hubiera sido sin todos los problemas, o era un nuevo Harry, distinto a todo? Tenía miedo de afrontar esa respuesta. ¿Sería él un nuevo Harry producto de la guerra? O podía ser que ahora tenía el tiempo, la capacidad y la voluntad de ser el Harry Potter que dejó de ser cuando sus padres murieron, el que pudo haber sido.


	7. Chapter 7

En Cada Paso

**Capitulo 6**

Los preparativos estaban hechos, Kingsley le confirmó que estaba de acuerdo con lo que pensaba hacer, pero que tomaría un par de semanas llevarlo a cabo. Pero se mostró sumamente orgulloso ante la positiva idea de Harry.

En su escritorio reposaban unos planos que Harry luchaba por comprender. Hermione ayudaba en lo que podía pero en realidad Ron demostró ser el experto en esto. Señalaba, explicaba y repasaba detalles como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, como si fuera de lo más natural.

-Creo que voy a dedicarme a esto. – Sonrió.

-¿a construír casas?

-Sí. Es una gran forma de ganar dinero. ¿Verdad Mione?

-Bueno, lo es… en el mundo muggle, pero entre magos y brujas…

-Oh vamos. Se me dá genial. Me oriento facilmente y tengo gran memoria para estas cosas.

-Quiza podrás trabajar en el departamento de Aurors. Sé que hay una sección que se encarga del planeamiento de misiones.

-¡hey! Es una genial idea. – Pero así como su entusiamo apareció, desapareció. – Pero necesito hacerlo mejor en Pociones.

-Vamos, Ronnie, yo te ayudaré.

-Por más que aprecio tu ayuda, amor, y créeme, lo hago. En algún momento deberé comenzar a hacer las cosas yo solo.

Hermione, entonces, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre su novio, besándolo profundamente antes de recordar que estaban junto a Harry y separarse. La muchacha le sonrió a su amigo con pena y disculpa pero Harry solamente sonrió.

-Oye, mione. No hay nada me parezca más correcto que verlos a ustedes dos besarse o tomarse de la mano.

-Pero, es que… ya sabes. Tu no estas…

-¿con Ginny, con alguien? – Meneó la mano para no darle importancia. – Es lo de menos. Merlín sabe que era hora de que ustedes dos se pusieran a trabajar en algo juntos. – Les guiñó el ojos. – Ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-En fin, y por favor, cambiando de tema. – Ron se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de continuar hablando. – Creo que este lugar va a ser fantástico. Pero… son demasiados cuartos, Harry. Tres en la primera planta y otros tres en la segunda. Sin mensionar el amplio ático…

-La casa ya estaba así, solo quiero reconstruir las partes que faltan.

-Pero para ti solo es demasiado… - Dijo Hermione.

-Nunca dije que estaría solo. De hecho… - Hizo una pausa y sacó de su bolsillo de la túnica dos pequeñas cajitas.

Le entregó una a cada uno y esperó a que las abrieran. De inmediato pudo notar los signos de duda en ambos rostros, y no pudo hacer más que reír. De las cajitas, cada uno extraño una llave, dorada, del tamaño de un dedo índice.

-¿Qué es…?

-Bueno Ronald, es una llave ¿no?

-De dónde es la llave Harry. – Pero no fue una pregunta, más bien le estaba dando a entender a Harry que sabía la respuesta pero que necesitaba que él la diera de igual forma.

-Es la llave de la casa que estoy reconstruyendo. No los estoy obligando a nada, de veras. Pero… me gustaría que, de querer ustedes, se muden conmigo. Sé que necesitarán, este… espacio para, lo que sea que hagan pero… Ya ven, la casa es grande y hay suficiente espacio para los tres.

Harry hizo una nota mental de aseguarse de avisarles en un futuro cercano que Draco Malfoy también estaría viviendo con ellos, tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que los necesitaba cerca.

-Harry…

-miren, yo podría tomar el piso de arriba y ustedes el de abajo. O mejor, al revés para que no tenga que estar oyendo cosas raras… - Sonrió como un niño pequeño, mostrando todos sus dientes.

Hermione rió y Ron le siguió después.

-De verdad necesitas esto, ¿no?

Harry asintió aún sin dejar de sonreír exultante.

-Bien. Lo pensaremos, ¿verdad, Mione?

La muchacha asintió pero Harry sabía que era casi un sí. Ellos no podían negarse a una petición tan infantil como aquella de su parte.

...

Harry necesitaba la poción de Arterius para sentirse más ligero. Se había vuelto casi adicto a esa sensanción de libertad, de falsa seguridad. Pero es que, su dolor de cabeza había comenzado mal esa mañana, peor que en otros días. De hecho, este era lejos el más fuerte dolor de cabeza que había snetido desde que había matado a Voldemort.

Desde la pared de su cuarto, la imagen de Severus Snape lo observaba con preocupación. Era extraño verlo con esa expresión en el rostro, pero a Harry no le costó identificarla. La había visto justo después de haber enviado esa maldición a Draco Malfoy, hacia tres años.

-Potter… - había llamado cuando Harry se cayó al intentar salir de la cama.

Se había enredado con las sábanas, pero su caída se debió a que estaba más preocupado en su dolor que en el enredo. Había caido con fuerza sobre la fría loza, y por un momento el frío le había aliviado el dolor, pero solo fue un segundo, o quizá menos.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le daba vueltas la habitación, le zumbaban los oidos y le ardían los ojos.

-¡Harry, respóndeme, con un demonios! – Había exclamado fuera de sí, Snape.

-Estoy…

Se movió con enterna lentitud hasta la mesa de noche y tomó la copa entre sus manos. Escuchó a su antiguo profesor maldecir pero no hizo caso, el dolor era insoportable y solo esa poción parecía calmarlo. Así que de un solo trago, digirió la poción.

Casi al instante, su mente se aclaró y sus ojos pudieron enfocar. Bueno, todo lo que pueden enfocar sin sus lentes. El zumbido cesó. Sus hombros se relajaron y la nostalgia y pena se evaporó. Estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Levantó la mirada hacia el cuadro. El profesor negaba con su cabeza, con sus ojos demostraba preocupación y sus manos estaba ncerradas en fuertes puños. Lo desaprobaba, Harry lo sabía, pero su dolor desaparecía. Eso le importaba más.

-Ten cuidado Potter, no es bueno que te vuelvas adicto a eso.

-Fuiste tú quien me dio la idea de usarla.

-¡Sí!, pero tu inteligencia de Gryffindor no te deja pensar con claridad.

Harry rió.

-Eso no tiene sentido ¿lo sabias?

-Lo que no tiene sentido aquí, Potter, es el hecho que estés dependiendo de una poción de alivio.

-Vamos, profesor, todo el mundo lo hace.

-No, no todo el mundo lo hace, Harry. – Dijo rindiendose. Acto seguido se perdió detrás de las puertas pintadas.

Harry suspiró y dejó la copa sobre la mesa de noche. Era domingo, lo que significaba que hoy iba a estar listo el último detalle de su nuevo hogar. Hermione y Ron lo estarían esperando en Hogsmead para llevar a cabo el viaje en aparición.

...

Fue de un solo movimiento que Hermione atrajo a Harry y lo arrastró hacia el nuevo destino. La casa donde Harry había decidido comenzar su vida. La vida que había sido mantenida en pausa debido a su destino como salvador del mundo mágico.

Harry respiró profundamente. El aire puro le llenó los pulmones y la vista le llenó el alma. Godric's Hollows era todo lo que él recordaba, todo lo que él imaginaba, todo lo que él quería que fuera para su futuro.

Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y avanzó primero por el largo camino hacia el castillo de Gryffindor. A unos kilómetros de éste, se encontraba la casa que Harry había elegido para vivir. La casa que había sido de sus padres, y de sus abuelos antes. La casa que él mismo había mandado refaccionar para poder habitar.

Para los muggles había sido un suceso que alguien hubiera logrado comprar la propiedad. Para los pocos magos que allí vivian, sabían que Harry Potter había vuelto a recuperar lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Pero para todos había sido una gran emoción ver que, luego de casi veinte años, la propiedad estubiera erguida una vez más y mostrando toda su elegancia y perfección.

-Es encantadora, Harry. – murmuró Hermione. Pues no pudo hacer que su voz saliera más fuerte. Estaba emocionada por su amigo.

-Sí, Amigo. Es… perfecta.

La casa tenía una cerca blanca, alta hasta la cintura de Hermione. La puerta redonda se abría para dar lugar a un jardín verde a ambos lados del cendero de piedras. Las paredes eran color crema, y en donde se encontraba el cesped con el material, resurgían hermosas flores de todos los colores. La puerta era de madera pintada de blanco, haciendo juego con los marcos de ambas ventanas, las cuales una de ellas, la de la izquierda, sobresalía formando la mitad de un exágono.

Harry tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Dentró había una gran chimenea, al costado. Unos sillones verde musgo que la rodeaban y una alfombra de piel blanca que cubría el piso de madera pulida. Las paredes eran celestes pastel, casi lavanda, y estaban cubiertas por cuadros, tanto movibles como fijos. Del otro lado, a la derecha, había una pequeña mesa redonda, un tanto alta como para sentarse a comer, y lo bastante pequeña como para dejar lugar a una sola persona. En el centro había una planta verde en una maseta oscura y algunos portaretratos y adornos.

Las cortinas eran de un azul más oscuro, haciendo juego con las paredes, y de frente a la puerta principal se extendía un pasillo que daba al hall de la escalera y al resto de los cuartos de la planta baja.

Harry avanzó con vacilación. El pasillo frente a él, estrecho, parecía extenderse sin fin. Cuando dio finalmente un par de pasos, se encontró con la escalera cubierta por una alfombra azul grisáceo, y con la baranda de madera oscura. Subía hasta la primera planta en donde se podía ver un pequeño barral de madera también oscura que hacía de balcón hacia la planta inferior.

Se abstuvo de subir. Primero deseaba recorrer la casa por abajo. Frente a la escalera había una puerta blanca que daba –Harry comprobó– a la biblioteca. Una habitación con una pequeña chimenea de ladrillo rojo, rodeada por dos altos muebles oscuros con estantes. Algunos de ellos tenían libros, otros tenían pequeñas estatuillas o fotografías. Harry sabía que no todo se pudo salvar de aquella noche, pero por suerte, la biblioteca no fue uno de los lugares que se vio más perjudicado luego del ataque. Frente a la chimenea había dos grandes sillones orejudos de cuero negro y una mesa pequeña. Un gran ventanal de frente a la puerta de entrada cubierta por una pesada cortina de color crema y a izquierda de la puerta, sobre la pared enfrentada a la chimenea había una puerta doble de madera.

Harry entró a la biblioteca pasando por el aparador donde había un surtido de licores cerca de la puerta y se dirigió a la otra, doble y oscura.

-Es el estudio de mi padre. – Dijo con voz queda cuando abrió ambas puertas hacia dentro de la segunda habitación.

Había un gran escritorio antiguo en ese pequeño cuarto, acompañado por un cómodo sillón de alto respaldo y apoyabrazos. Había algunos estantes con más libros, fotografías y un pequeño caldero en la esquina derecha del gran escritorio. También había un diván de cuero junto a una mesa baja.

Sobre el diván, en la pared, había un gran cuadro que casi abarcaba toda la superficie blanca. Era el cuadro más bello que Harry había visto nunca… sobre Hogwarts.

-Es precioso. – Dejó salir Hermione en un suspiro.

-De verdad lo es. – Agregó Ron tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

Harry avanzó hasta la pequeña puerta casi disimulada y que no podía verse de tener las puertas dobles abiertas. La abrió despacio y se vio entonces frente a la perfecta visión de la cocina, que se hallaba del otro lado del pasillo.

Una gran pesada, una mesa cuadrada rodeada de cuatro sillas. Una ventana sobre el lavabo cubierta por unas cortinas verdes y blancas que hacían juego con la pared y las lozas. Los muebles blancos daban ese toque hogareño y cálido que Harry siempre pesó que habría en esa casa.

Una escalera de madera clara en espiral se encontraba junto a la puerta que permitía la salida al jardín tracero. Harry fue directamente hacia la escalera y comenzó a subirla un tanto acelerado, quería saber qué le deparaba allí arriba. ¿Tendría recuerdos de cuando tenía solo un año? ¿Cuál habría sido su dormitorio?

La primera puerta blanca dio paso a un cuarto de paredes lavanda, cama matrimonial de madera haciendo juego con las mesas de noche, el tocador y el armario. Una pequeña puerta daba a lo que Harry supuso sería el baño. Era un cuarto de huéspedes, adivinó. Era impersonal, poco cálido. Siguió al más cercano, el segundo cuarto, en el centro del pasillo y frente al barral que permitía ver hacia abajo.

Tenía las paredes azules, con algunos motivos de osos y barcos. Una cama simple con un acolchado crema y los muebles eran blancos. La mesa de luz, el ropero… todo blanco. El suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra azulada, haciendo perfecto juego con el color de las paredes. Y las cortinas eran crema, como el acolchado que cubría la cama. Una cama pequeña, si debía decirlo…

-Este era mi cuarto. – Entonó, girándose a sus amigos. Sus ojos le ardían de la emoción. – Aquí murió mi madre, protegiéndome.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres dormir aquí, Harry?

-¿Dónde voy a estar más seguro que en mi propia casa, en mi propio cuarto?

Hermione no dijo nada ante la respuesta que Harry le dio a Ron. Salieron al pasillo una vez más y hacia la última puerta. El cuarto de sus padres.

Harry puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta pero no se movió. No abrió la puerta, nada.

-Harry. – Llamó Ron. Pero el morocho no dijo nada.

-Quizá sea mejor que dejemos el recorrido para más tarde y…

-No. – Murmuró Harry.

Abrió la puerta despacio, y se encontró con la más maravillosa visión. Una cama King size, con dosel, cartinas y alfombra, todo ambientado con los colores de un orgulloso Gryffindor. La madera era oscura, tanto de la cama como del resto de los muebles. Una puerta de un color muy similar se abría dando lugar al baño.

Un lugar tan lleno de magia como los del mismo Hogwarts. Una bañera lo suficientemente grande para albergar a dos personas totalmente cómodas. Los azulejos eran de un amarillo apagado, con algunos leones que recorrían las paredes moviendo sus melenas y gruñendo en silencio.

Harry estaba simplemente maravillado por ese lugar.

-Es justo como creí que viviría mi padre. – Sonrió Harry.

-Sí. El santuario de un Gryffindor. – Bromeó Ron, recibiendo risas como respuesta. Pues si bien era un momento emotivo y lleno de recuerdos, era un momento en el que se estaba mirando al futuro.

-Sí. – Dijo Harry.

Cerró la puerta al salir. No quería volver a entrar y perturbar el santuario.

En el piso de arriba había otros tres cuartos dispuestos en el mismo orden. Cuartos impersonales. Cama matrimonial, armario y mesa de noches comunes, sin nada especial ni mágico. Al final del pasillo empero, justo por encima de la escalera que unía el primer piso con la cocina, había otra escalera recta, que llevaba al desván.

Ron iba encabezando la marcha esa vez, dispuesto a abrir la puerta del desván con cuidado. Pero estaba trabada. Miró a su novia y mejor amigo un segundo para después sacar su varita y abrirla con magia.

-_Alohomora_.

La puerta tembló pero no se abrió. En su lugar, unas delgadas líneas doradas recorrieron la puerta blanca, haciendo rulos y finos garabatos. De pronto, esas líneas comenzaron a crear formas más complicadas, hasta que letras aparecieron en la superficie.

_Bienvenidos al santuario de Sirius Black. _Apareció lentamente. Luego las líneas deshicieron las palabras y otras más pequeñas se agruparon como si estuvieran escribiendo un apartado. _Y de James Potter._ Los tres no pudieron evitar reír. _Todo aquel que tenga intenciones de entrar en este santuario deberá presentar tres pruebas que serán evaluadas por la mágica puerta frente a ustedes._

Se volvieron a mirar. Esto era tan Sirius. Siempre misterioso y poniendo a prueba a todo el mundo. Las palabras se evaporaron y volvieron otras. Los chicos siguieron leyendo.

_Prueba número uno. Debes ser un Gryffindor de puro corazón, __todo aquel que responda mal a este primera prueba será vetado de la casa. De tener que enfrentar tus más profundos miedos, ¿a quién le pedirías ayuda?_

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Al conocimiento. – Pronunció Hermione.

-No, mione, a tu más leal amigo. – Le corrigió Ron. Los dos estaban a punto de colocar la varita obre la puerta cuando Harry los detuvo.

-No. – apartó las varitas y levantó la de él. – no le pedirías ayuda a nadie. – Pronunció mientras tenía su varita apoyada.

Sus dos amigos lo miraron desconcertados pero la puerta no dio tiempo a réplicas. Se escuchó el sonido de una cerradura al abrirse pero la puerta no se movió. Las letras aparecieron nuevamente.

_Correcto. La valentía de un Gryffindor se mide no por el poder que posea ni por el apoyo que le brinden, sino por el honor de proteger a aquellos que más ama…. Aunque eso incluya que lo llamen egoísta._

Esa acotación Harry logró reconocerla. Había sido de su padre. Lo que quiere decir que James Potter había actuado muchas veces como Harry. Queriendo hacerlo solo para poder impedir que los demás sufran lo que él sabía podía llegar a sufrir.

_Segunda prueba. El mayor conocimiento de un Gryffindor se basa en saber sobre… ¿qué?_

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione esperando su respuesta. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y levantó su varita. Justo antes de responder, murmuró algo así como "deberían leer un poco más Historia de Hogwarts"

-Se basa en saber que todo lo malo tiene algo bueno, y que solo con encontrarlo no alcanza, hay que pulirlo y hacerlo brillar. – miró a sus amigos y luego agregó. – Como la amistad.

_Una __respuesta correcta. Así como en lo malo se puede encontrar lo bueno, también sucede a la inversa. La amistad es el objeto mas valioso de un Gryffindor, el cual nunca podría existir si careciera de amigos. _

Otra cerradura crugió.

-Solo falta una. – Agregó Ron.

_Finalmente… esta pregunta será hecha si y solo si las dos anteriores fueron correctamente respondidas. Dime, Gryffindor, valiente, honorable y honesto… ¿Quién es aquel que más odiamos en todo este universo?_

-¡Slytherin! – Exclamó Ron apoyando su varita sobre la puerta.

El silencio que siguió fue eterno, creyendo que por la acción de Ron no iban a poder abrir la puerta del desván, pero entonces el último cerrojo se abrió y la puerta se abrió solo una rendija. Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Si, déjaselo a Ron para que responda esa pregunta tan filosófica.

-Bien hecho, amigo.

El colorado infló su pecho orgulloso y empujó la puerta blanca hasta que pudieron ver el interior. Ninguno dijo nada, estático, paralizados como estaban allí, en el umbral, hasta que Ron agregó casi sin aliento.

-Amigo. Creo que tu oferta de tenernos aquí fue recientemente aprobada.


	8. Chapter 8

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 7**

Harry se encontraba una vez más en su oficina en la escuela de Hogwarts. Había dispuesto todo para mudarse a Godric's Hollow en cuanto el proyecto estuviera terminado. Lo que tardaría al menos una semana más.

Por otro lado, tenía otras cosas en su mente, como por ejemplo: ¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales habían aceptado mudarse con él, que de hecho iban a ser cuatro y no tres? Sí, porque todavía no les había dicho que Draco Malfoy había quedado a su cargo por orden del ministro y el Wizengamot.

Y su dolor de cabeza no podía dejarlo en paz. Se apretó con fuerza las sienes y cerró los ojos. Deseaba tomar la poción pero Severus se lo había prohibido y… Severus era un dibujo en un lienzo, no sufría del dolor de cabeza que él tenía…

Se giró en redondo, y se encaminó hacia su mesa de noche. La copa con la poción estaba allí diciéndole que la tomara entre sus manos y se bebiera hasta la última gota de esa infusión. Harry lo hizo justo antes de que Severus saliera de su retrato.

La ligereza le regresó a su cuerpo y sonrió a pesar de estar solo en el cuarto. Esto era mucho mejor. Tal vez tendría que haberlo probado antes, bastante antes.

Miró su reloj sobre la encimera de la chimenea le quedaba diez minutos hasta la próxima clase, la cual era Séptimo. Sabía que la clase que había preparado les encantaría. Pero antes de pensar en eso tenía otro asunto en mano.

Frente a él abría un pergamino donde redactaba que Harry Potter renunciaba a su puesto de docente en Hogwarts y que proponía a un miembro confiable para el cargo. Viktor Krum era ideal para el puesto, y dado que por una lesión permanente no podía jugar quidditch hasta nuevo aviso, le daba a la profesora McGonagall el tiempo suficiente para conseguir a otro profesor. Tal vez, después de las vacaciones de navidad pudiera hacerlo mejor. La cuestión es que él no podía seguir con este empleo dado que tenía otras obligaciones.

-Sí. Como el endemoniado Draco Malfoy. – murmuró.

Escuchó el sonido de charla abajo y se levantó de su escritorio. Liviano y sin preocupaciones, Harry Potter se dirigió al salón de Defensa para enfrentarse a los chicos de Séptimo año, aquellos que él conocía casi a la perfección.

-¡Maldiciones imperdonables! – Exclamó casi eufórico mientras bajaba los escalones. Notó que muchos sonreían. Esto iba a ser interesante.

...

-Potter. ¿Cómo es que renuncias? No tengo a nadie más para el puesto y creí que…

-Profesora… en el pergamino que le he entregado dice que recomiendo a alguien para el puesto. Es lo bastante apto para el trabajo, confíe en mí.

-Sí, sí. Confío pero…

-Va a extrañarme. – Dijo con una sonrisa, estudiando el rostro de la profesora.

Ella no dijo nada y dirigió su mirada al pergamino una vez más. Harry suspiró y se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio de la oficina del director. Sí, él también extrañaría los pasillos, las aulas y el bullicio, pero ya no era lo mismo. Ya no tenía el mismo sentido. Sin Dumbledore, sin Snape, sin clases a las que asistir y estudiar… sin Voldemort.

-Profesora, el asunto es… tengo un motivo por el cual estoy haciendo esto. Para empezar, nunca me hubiera permitido dar mis exámenes adelantados si eso significaba que no asistiera a la escuela, pero la necesidad de un profesor de Defensa le obligó a elegir. Segundo, creo que sabe que fui partícipe en el juicio oral de la familia Malfoy. – La mujer no levantó la mirada. – Pero creo que no sabe que por esa misma razón, el ministro me ha castigado.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Potter?

-Realmente me gustaría que esto quedara entre usted y yo. Cuantas menos personas sepan sobre esto mejor… para todos. – Hizo una pausa y observó el retrato del último Director Dumbledore que le devolvía la mirada expectante y… esotérica. – Draco Malfoy ha quedado bajo mi cuidado por tiempo indefinido.

-¿disculpa? Eso no puede ser…

-Sí. Si puede y evidentemente es. Le han dado prisión domiciliara y al parecer yo he de ser su custodio. – Suspiró y miró a la mujer frente a él. – La justicia apesta.

-Pero Draco Malfoy podrá estar en Hogsmead mientras tú das clases, Potter.

-Nop. – La simplicidad le abrumaba. – Tiene vetada la entrada a Hogsmead y sobre todo a Hogwarts.

La directora se dejó apoyar sobre el respaldo de la silla alta de madera. Estaba cansada, y las cosas no le estaban saliendo para nada bien. Agradecía que Hermione Granger hubiera accedido tomar el puesto que ella misma había dejado, y que Harry hubiera aceptado el de Defensa daba al colegio seguridad. Pero ahora todo eso se estaba desmoronando.

-Minerva. Deja que Harry haga lo que tenga que hacer. – Había dicho Dumbledore desde su pose.

Harry lo penetró con la mirada pero el anciano solo sonreía. Considerando que era todo culpa de Dumbledore… el anciano estaba actuando demasiado sobre su carácter.

-Bien, bien. Pero dame hasta navidad para….

-No puedo. Malfoy estaría llegando a Grimmauld Place pasado mañana. No puedo dejarlo en una casa como esa, con un elfo doméstico viejo. Necesita total supervisión, o por lo menos lo suficiente como para estar seguros que no revivirá a Voldemort.

Minerva le clavó la mirada como retándolo a seguir hablando del tema, pero Dumbledore rió ante el chiste de Harry. Al menos seguía con su retorcido sentido del humor.

-¿Qué harás mientras tanto? Si estas todo el día en la casa, uno de los dos acabará muerto. Y sabiendo que Draco no tiene su varita mágica….

-Descuide. Tengo mi tiempo casi cubierto.

-Escuché que te mudarás a tu casa… la de Godric's.

-Sí. Ron y Hermione vendrán conmigo. Al parecer había algo en la casa que Ron no pudo ignorar.

-Potter, eso es chantaje.

-Oh, vamos. No lo es si no se lo digo. Solamente estaba allí, instalado cuando entramos a la casa.

-¿Y qué es lo que llamó la atención a Ronald Weasley?

-Una especie de laboratorio que mi padre y Sirius tenían en el desván. – el humor palpable en cada palabra.

-Oh, Merlín.

...

Harry ya tenía todo empacado cuando llegaron Hermione y Ron. Ambos iban a acompañarlo hasta Hogmead y de allí, Harry se tomaría el Expreso. Había acordado que alquilaría un automóvil y que viajaría de forma muggle el resto del viaje, de ese modo llegaría justo a tiempo para recibir a su invitado. Que por cierto aún no sabían quién era.

-¿Vas a decirnos quién es?

-No, aún. Por lo menos.

-Harry, vamos. – Se quejó Ron.

-Se los diré, eventualmente. Quédense tranquilos. – el dolor de cabeza.

Frunció el ceño y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Esto acto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de sus dos amigos. Pero fue Ron quien inquirió en el asunto.

-Es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

-¿Cómo los que solías…?

-No, Ron. Estoy bien. Creo que sufro de migraña o algo así. Tengo una cita en San Mungo esta semana.

-Avísanos por cualquier cosa. Las migrañas son peligrosas de no ser tratadas apropiadamente.

-Tranquila, Mione. Estoy tomando precauciones.

Harry sonrió, a pesar de su dolor, quería asegurarles a sus dos mejores amigos que estaba bien. Por el bien de ellos y el propio, porque sabía bien que no se detendrían hasta llegar al fondo de su dolor de cabeza. Algo que realmente no estaba dispuesto a hacer, por lo menos, por ahora y en un próximo tiempo.

Cerró la maleta que tenía sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella, dándole a sus pies un merecido descanso luego de haber estado todo el día parado. Había ido y venido, arreglando detalles para cuando llegase. Kreacher estaba ya en la casa, acomodándose a la nueva estructura y alistando todo para la cena y la llegada de Malfoy.

Sí, al elfo sí le había dicho que Draco Malfoy viviría con ellos por un tiempo… indeterminado. El elfo se mostró muy a gusto con esa idea, pues al parecer, apreciaba al muchacho. Pero Harry le hizo jurar que no diría nada a nadie al respecto. Harry le avisaría a quién y cuándo podía comentar algo, y el elfo asintió, aceptando las directivas.

-Nos veremos para navidad. – Dijo Hermione cambiando de tema. – Molly ha estado esforzándose más de la cuenta con la cena.

-Sí, mi mamá está aún un poco dolida, pero… ya sabes. Tiene más hijos y ahora un nieto y medio al que cuidar.

-¿nieto y medio? Ron las criaturas no se puedes partir a la mitad. Además, tu madre solo tiene un nieto… la hija de Bill…

-También está Teddy ¿no? Mamá lo quiere como un nieto propio.

Harry sonrió cálidamente ante este pensamiento. Remus estaría muy orgulloso de saber que su único hijo tenía una familia tan grande y buena que lo cuida. Él mismo estaba muy feliz por este hecho. Sabía que a pesar de que Teddy tuviera a su abuela materna para cuidarlo, no lo haría por mucho tiempo. Andrómeda tenía ya sus años y no importaba qué tan bien se mantuviera, la edad siempre era un factor importante. Por esa misma razón, ella intentaba asegurarse de que Harry no se perdiera de ningún logro de su ahijado.

-Estoy seguro que estaré allí. No me perdería una cena navideña con los Weasley, por nada del mundo.

Sonrió verdaderamente. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan cálido. De hecho, a pesar de estar relajado, sin peligro y rodeado de sus amigos y familia, Harry se sentía vacío y frío muchas veces.

Notó que Ron lo observaba detenidamente, como si quisiera saber algo pero no podía decirlo. Harry había visto esta faceta suya antes. Debías preguntar y él te diría que nada sucedía. Si lo dejabas así él seguiría observándote como un loco, pero si volvías a preguntar, era todo lo que Ron necesitaba para decir lo que fuera que deseaba decir. También su experiencia le decía que muchas veces, Ron no medía la forma en que preguntaba.

-¿Qué es Ron? – Preguntó, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-Nada Harry. Nada. – Ron movió tan rápido la cabeza que Harry estuvo seguro que se había mareado.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y su mirada se encontró con la del morocho. Ella sabía, pero evidentemente había dicho que no se metería. La vieja Hermione. Harry le envió un mensaje con la mirada. "¿Quiero saber qué le pasa?" Hermione levantó los hombros en señal de no estar segura. Pero Harry era un Gryffindor, un valiente Gryffindor.

-¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada?

-Bueno, en realidad… - Harry trató no poner los ojos en blanco. – Es sobre Ginny.

Eso cambió toda la expectativa del morocho. Ginny. Era importante, algo que a Ron le preocupaba…

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? Ronald Weasley, si algo…

-Sí. Algo. Algo llamado Harry Potter. – Ron tragó y cerró los ojos un instante. – Mira, Harry. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, y ella es mi hermana. Siempre supe que nada bueno saldría de la relación entre ustedes dos, para mí. Pero… ahora me encuentro en el medio. Ella está triste, y tú estás solitario. Si hay algún problema entre ustedes arréglenlo, porque me mata verlos así a los dos. Ustedes, junto con Mione, son lo más importante que tengo.

Hermione sonrió nostálgica y le besó la mejilla. Harry sonrió, pero su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Sus amigos lo notaron. Siempre lo hacían, y siempre lo dejaban pasar.

-No es que no quiera a tu hermana, Ron. Merlín sabe que la adoro. – Hizo una pausa. ¿Cómo se lo decía? ¿Cómo le decía a cualquier persona lo que le estaba sucediendo si ni siquiera él sabía? - No sé exactamente cuál es mi problema, pero…

-¿Qué es Harry? Dinos, así podremos ayudarte con lo que sea.

-Es que, no creo que ustedes puedan, esta vez. – Se dejó caer sobre la silla, su equipaje olvidado, su viaje olvidado. – Me siento vacío. Es como si, algo tan profundo dentro de mi faltara ¿Saben?

-No creo que pueda…

-¿Qué harías Ron, si de pronto Hermione no estuviera? No digo que haya muerto, ni que te haya dejado. Solo que… tú supieras lo que es vivir con ella y de pronto, ya no está. Ese sentimiento de vacío inexplicable, porque de pronto la tenías y ahora…

-¡Harry!

Hermione lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera decirle que ella estaba allí. Al parecer Hermione lo comprendía. Ella había dejado ir a sus padres. No había vuelto por ellos a Australia, porque supuso que sería mejor para los Granger vivir una vida de felicidad sin tener la necesidad de estar preocupándose por una hija bruja. Hermione había perdido a sus padres, de pronto, sin que se hubieran muerto… pero ese no era exactamente el sentimiento. Ron no estaba seguro de comprender pero, haría lo que estuviera en su poder para ayudarlo a superarlo.

-Ginny sabe que algo no está bien conmigo. Quiso arreglarlo pero no se puede. Nadie puede arreglarlo, salvo yo… y no estoy seguro de saber cómo, tampoco.

-Estaremos allí para ti, Harry. Sé que Ginny también. Toda mi familia... te debemos muchísimo, cada uno en su forma, y… además, eres parte de la familia.

-Gracias Ron.

De fondo se escuchó el sonido de las campanadas del reloj de la escuela que daban las doce en punto. Harry suspiró y se puso de pie. Ya era hora de que se marchara. Envió un hechizo a sus maletas para encogerlas y acto seguido se las guardó en un morral de cuero. Luego guardaría allí su varita y su túnica y sería un muggle más en una ciudad muggle.

Hermione y Ron lo acompañaron, como había estado predispuesto, hasta Hogsmead, y luego Harry tomó el tren rojo hacia Kingcross.

...

El tren iba desolado. Estaba seguro que él era el único que viajaba, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba pensar. Debía decidir cuál sería su futuro ahora, qué es lo que haría a partir de ahora. Sabía que había querido ser un Auror, pero también sabía que tenía un nombre que era conocido hasta debajo de las piedras, en el mundo mágico. Eso era insoportablemente molesto. Donde fuera, donde mirara, allí había alguien que lo reconocía.

Pero Auror era lo que quería ser. Quería poder ayudar a los que no pueden defenderse, o proteger a aquel que no podía hacerlo por su cuenta. Ser Auror era lo más importante para él, pero no estaría nunca seguro de que si lo que hacía era porque podía hacerlo o porque los demás estaban detrás de él. También habría personas que lo detestaba hasta la médula y que harían lo imposible para que su carrera terminara antes de comenzar. Él era Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, el-niño-que-mató-a-Voldemort y _el-niño-que-ya-no-quería-ser-famoso_.

La señora de los dulces hizo su aparición en el vagón que ocupaba Harry. Era una dulce anciana que arrastraba día tras día el carro de los dulces. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso de pie para comprar algo de chocolate.

-¿Qué se te ofrece hoy, Harry?

Él tardó solo un instante en reconocer que efectivamente la anciana sabía su nombre, pero claro, todos lo hacían.

-Buenas tardes. – miró el carro. - ¿esto es nuevo?

-Oh, las gomitas. Sí. Son muggles, muy similares a las mágicas, pero estas no hacen nada… ya sabes, mágico. Algunos prefieren esas a las mágicas.

Harry tomó la bolsita de gomitas mágicas y la bolsita muggle, eran iguales. Compró ambas y volvió a su asiento, observando aún ambas bolsitas de golosinas. La forma era igual, la textura, comprobó, la misma. Los sabores eran más variados en las mágicas, pero Harry recordó una vez haber comido las muggles cuando era niño y le parecieron lo mejor del mundo.

Ah! El placer y el temor de una epifanía.

Harry había solucionado una parte de su vida, al menos. Y todo gracias a las gomitas.


	9. Chapter 9

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo ****8**

¿Porque se supone que debía estar en esta situación? Ah, ya recordaba. Era esto o el beso del dementor. Aunque pensándolo… No, su madre le suplicó que hiciera esto. Que aceptara esta oportunidad. Pero, ¿por qué no podía estar con ella en lugar de... _aquí_?

Suspiró largamente, estaba enfadado, completamente iracundo. ¿Cómo fue capaz _Potter_, de defenderlo? Se suponía que estaba allí para condenarlo por sus actos, no para hacer el mayor acto de grandeza y… defenderlo. Pero claro, así era Potter, estúpido niño consentido y con aires de héroe. _Estúpido Potter._

−Ya llegamos. – Espetó uno de los Aurors que viajaba con él.

−Estúpido transporte muggle. –Murmuró Draco Malfoy, bajándose del taxi que los llevó hasta Grimmauld Place.

El auror lo miró con recelo pero no dijo nada, la mujer que viajaba con ellos, sonrió al taxista tras pagarle el viaje. Salió del taxi y estiró los brazos, desperezándose.

−Tienes suerte, Malfoy. – dijo ella mirando la numeración hasta dar con el número 12. Draco la miró con odio en sus ojos grises pero no dijo nada, ella era peor a su compañero. –vivir con Harry Potter, es un sueño para cualquiera.

−Vamos Ether. Es una criatura para ti.

−Puede ser, _Marcus, _pero ¿lo has visto en el juicio? Merlín…

Draco tuvo que poner sus ojos en blanco y respirar profundo para no responderle a Ethel Fing lo que realmente pensaba de Harry, _cara rajada_, Potter.

−Acabemos con esto. –Se quejó Draco.

Emprendió el camino hasta la casona que fue alguna vez de su familia. Hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que había estado allí, prácticamente toda su vida. Pero también, esa casa era de Harry Potter, cualquier herencia que pudo haber recibido con la muerte de su primo, quedó olvidada cuando el estúpido mago le cedió todo a _cara rajada_.

El auror golpeó la puerta despacio. Un sonido de cadenas, trabas y… la puerta estaba abierta. Los tres entraron a la residencia y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Draco hizo un gran esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse. Esa casa le estaba dando escalofríos. ¿Y debía vivir aquí?

Parecía, sin embargo, que los aurors nunca habían estado allí, dado que se movían con cautela por el largo pasillo. Las luces estaban bajas, y se podía escuchar el silbido del viento, pero ni una sola brisa se sentía. Aún así, Draco tenía el bello de nuca erizado, pero sabía que los otros dos adultos estaban tanto igual o peor que él.

Se escuchó el estruendo de una puerta cerrarse con fuerza, y los tres se sobresaltaron y miraron al frente. Se escuchaban quejas de lo que parecía ser la puerta de la cocina, las escaleras, poco antes de llegar a la puerta crujían sin ser siquiera pisadas, este lugar daba escalofrío.

−¿Puedes repetir lo de vivir con Potter es un sueño? –murmuró el auror.

Con un _plop_, apareció un elfo domestico, que hizo una gran reverencia y les pidió que lo siguieran hasta la puerta cerrada.

−El señor Harry Potter está en la cocina, y le pidió a Kreacher que lleve a los invitados y al señorito Draco con el señor Harry Potter.

−¿Harry vive aquí?

−El señor Harry Potter vive aquí, sí. Pero el señor Harry Potter está organizando un gran cambio que… −El elfo doméstico se detuvo a medio camino de atravesar la puerta de la cocina.

Como si nada comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el marco, murmurando que no debía decir nada, que el señor Harry Potter no quería que Kreacher dijera nada. Draco miró al elfo, golpearse, como en un transe. Quería detenerlo, pero no encontraba las fuerzas en él para ello. Los aurors estaban nerviosos y habían sacado sus varitas mágicas, previniendo cualquier acto de… ataque.

−Kreacher, ya basta.

De pronto, para Draco la voz de Harry Potter sonó profunda, sonó… adulta, envejecida. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. De la chimenea, unas últimas llamaradas verdes comenzaban a desaparecer. Se había sacado los lentes y se apretaba el puente de la nariz mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Estaba cansado, ojeroso… pero su imponente esencia ocupaba el lugar, tan potente que Draco tuvo la necesidad de dar un paso atrás.

Harry Potter se puso sus lentes despacio y miró a Draco, luego a Kreacher y finalmente a los aurors. De pronto ese poder que irradiaba comenzó a disminuir hasta quedar prácticamente escondido.

−Pero el señor Harry Potter dijo a Kreacher que…

−Por favor, Kreacher. –El elfo asintió y, para sorpresa de los presentes, pidió perdón. Harry asintió y movió su mano en el aire, demostrando que no tenía la menos importancia.

−Kreacher, hazme un favor. Lleva las maletas de nuestro invitado a su dormitorio.

−Sí señor Harry Potter… −El elfo miró a su amo un instante y carraspeó con su vocecita aguda. –Sí, Harry Potter.

Las manos del elfo ingresaron en los bolsillos de Draco Malfoy y desapareció tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Segundos después, Draco se había quedado sin su equipaje encogido.

−Señores, les agradezco. Ya pueden retirarse.

−Tenemos… tenemos ordenes de nuestro superior de…

−Inspeccionar el lugar. – Agregó Harry. Los aurors estaban disponiéndose a revisar cuando Harry volvió a hablar. –No será necesario.

−¿Cómo?

−¿disculpe? –Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie.

−Las órdenes….

−Oh, claro. Si si… verán. No es necesario que revisen la casa, puedo adquirir una carta del ministro, si lo desean… pero creo que mi palabra deberá ser suficiente para el caso.

−Lo siento señor Potter, pero ordenes son ordenes. Usted debe comprender que nuestro superior…

−Lo siento, ¿Cómo se llama su superior? Es el que está remplazando a Ojo Loco ¿verdad?

Draco observaba a Harry Potter. Este no era el mismo Harry Potter de la escuela. Tampoco era el mismo que había peleado contra Voldemort. Este era un Harry Potter que tenía una vejez mayor a la de su edad, una vejez obligada por circunstancias que Draco desconocía totalmente. Podía notar que estaba cansado, podía notar que sus manos le escocían, ya que las cerraba y las abría como si de un tic nervioso se tratase. Pero también notó que Harry Potter había madurado en estos meses más que cualquier otra persona que él conociera.

De pronto, Draco se vio en la necesidad de dar un paso al frente, hacerse notar y demostrarle que no estaba solo, que él también había madurado más de lo que él mismo se creyó nunca capaz de hacer. Pero además de esa madurez, Draco supo que había algo más. Porque nunca era tan simple con Harry Potter, nunca nada era blanco o negro. Harry Potter era todo menos predecible, eso es algo que comprendió hacía unas semanas, no… eso lo supo hace meses, cuando lo salvó del fuego, y luego lo volvió a salvar de una muerte segura ante la varita de un mortífago.

−Elton Drawin, Señor Potter…

−Me temo que no podrán hacer ese recorrido. –Sonrió amablemente, y Draco reconoció esa sonrisa. Solo que no sabía bien en donde la había visto antes. –Les aseguro que Draco Malfoy estará bajo constante vigilancia. Mi elfo no dejará que se acerque siquiera a la puerta de entrada.

−Con todo respeto, señor Potter. Pero su elfo tiene más años que todos nosotros juntos. –Se quejó el auror.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja. Estaba, obviamente, esperando algo más del mago, pero no sucedió. Harry chasqueó la lengua y cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo por un instante.

−No se preocupe, de ser muy viejo mi elfo domestico, tengo un amigo que estará feliz de encargarse de la… seguridad de Malfoy. –se volteó un poco para poder ver a Draco, un brillo especial en sus ojos verdes. –Estoy seguro que Malfoy recuerda muy bien a mi amigo, se conocieron en tercer año, ¿recuerdas, Malfoy?

¿Malicia? Estaba viendo un brillo de malicia en Harry Potter. Draco se obligó a respirar y no dejarse asustar por la imagen que estaba formándose en su cabeza en ese momento exacto. _Buckbeak._

−Recuerdo, Potter.

Harry sonrió más y volvió a mirar a los aurors.

−Estoy seguro que les llegará una carta del ministro afirmando la seguridad de esta casa. Y, claro está también, de la que pronto estaremos habitando… permanentemente.

−¿No se quedarán aquí?

_¿No nos quedaremos aquí?_Pensó Draco entre temor y alivio. Esta casa le daba escalofríos, pero a su vez, desconocía el nuevo destino. Podría llegar a ser peor que esto.

Harry dio un par de pasos y sonrió cándidamente a los aurores. Draco sintió que sus propios ojos se abrían de manera descomunal cuando vio interactuar a Harry Potter con los otros dos. No podía ser, no era posible que…

−Ya ven, será totalmente innecesario que recorran la casa.

−Pero…

−Darwin… −Dejó el nombre del superior suspendido en el aire, como si estuviera meditando sobre él. Luego sonrió −No me suena ese nombre. Pero claro, no estaba muy familiarizado con todos los aurors del Ministerio. Déjenme que haga una llamada y… lo siento –sonrió apenado y se rascó la nuca. – quiero decir, mandaré una lechuza inmediatamente… ¿Les parece bien?

Los otros dos sujetos lo miraron detenidamente por un momento. Evidentemente no podían aceptar lo que Harry Potter les estaba diciendo, pero al mismo tiempo, era Harry Potter quien hablaba. _Que encrucijada estúpida._

−¿Qué dicen?

Harry tendió la mano y Marcus la estrechó primero. El movimiento fue controlado, fue adulto, fue… totalmente hechizante.

El auror, _estúpido auror_, asintió como un tonto y sin soltar la mano de Harry miró a su compañera y le dijo que debía aceptar el hecho que no era necesario que revisaran la casa.

−Marcus. –Dijo su compañera en un susurro.

−Descuida Ether, estará todo bien. Potter nos está confirmando que no es necesario revisar el lugar. Confío en él.

La mujer miró a su amigo, luego a Potter y Finalmente a Draco. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como si desconfiara de la resolución de su compañero, pero finalmente suspiró y aceptó la decisión.

−Recibirán la lechuza de parte del ministro mañana mismo, se los garantizo.

Harry Potter sonrió y soltó la mano del auror. Los dos adultos dejaron la cocina y se encaminaron hacia la salida sin decir o hacer nada más. Harry los observó con la misma expresión de amabilidad hasta que la puerta de entrada se hubo cerrado. Luego, dio un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Se volvió para mirar a Draco allí parado, estático, observándolo. Suspiró una vez más y se acercó a Draco.

−Muéstrame tu brazo. –Draco lo miró desconfiado y sin mover un solo músculo. –No tengo todo el día, Malfoy. Tu brazo… el de la marca.

−Potter, yo no…

−Tu no… ¿Qué? ¿Tú no tienes marca? ¿Tú no vas a mostrarme tu brazo? ¿Tú no vas a obedecerme? ¿Tú no vas a estar bajo mi supervisión? Tengo una noticia para ti, Malfoy. Sé que tienes una marca, sé que vas a mostrarme tu brazo, sé que vas a obedecerme y _sé_ que estarás bajo _mí_ supervisión. Te guste o no… me guste o no. –Agregó en un susurro.

Draco iba a decir algo, quería decir algo. No tenía problemas con hacerlo en la escuela. Pero esta vez, Harry Potter, Harry, _Cara Rajada_, Potter imponía un poder sublime sobre él. Y se odiaba por ello, lo odiaba por ello. Odiaba toda la maldita situación en la que se encontraba.

−¿Qué le debes a mi madre?

Pero a pesar de que quiso sonar asqueado mientras levantaba la mano, su voz solo reflejó sombría curiosidad.

−Eso es algo entre tu madre y yo.

Rodeó con ambas manos la muñeca de Draco, y la clara imagen de la serpiente comenzó a aparecer rápidamente. El brazo le ardía, le escocía… quería arrancarse el brazo, para no tener que ver esa maldita imagen otra vez. Y Potter se lo estaba mostrando para hacerlo sufrir aún más.

Repentinamente, el dolor, la quemazón, cesó tan rápido como vino. La imagen desapareció igual de veloz, y en su muñeca había ahora una delgada cadena de plata, con sus eslabones finamente entrelazados. Le quedaba lo suficientemente flojo para que cayera y se ajustara a la mitad de su palma, pero no lo necesario para que pudiera sacársela.

−Acostúmbrate a usarla. – dio un paso atrás y se quitó los lentes. En este corto tiempo que compartió con él, se había refregado los ojos ya unas cinco o seis veces. Algo sucedía con Potter. – esa pulsera me permitirá saber dónde estás, exactamente. Y… evitará que otros te encuentren.

−¿A qué te refieres? A que otros me encuentren…

−Mira, no sé si comprendes la gravedad en la que el ministro nos ha puesto. Yo no quiero involucrarme con los asuntos mágicos pero, es obvio que estoy involucrado por tener el nombre que tengo. Ya sé, _Cara Rajada _eres un engreído. Ahórratelo. Pero la cuestión es… no me agrada ser el centro de atención a pesar de lo que digan, detesto serlo.

−Déjate de vueltas Potter.

−El que yo sea tu guardián es algo más que la prensa va a tener el gusto de hablar. Yo puedo desaparecer, tú, obviamente no. Por lo que te hago el favor. Con esa pulsera nadie podrá localizarte, de ninguna forma. Mi casa está protegida por todo tipo de magia. Solamente magia muy poderosa y magia muy sutil puede ejercerse en ella.

−La magia de un elfo.

Harry asintió, en cierta forma aliviado de no tener que explicarle a Malfoy _todo_.

El morocho se sentó en la silla y se estiró todo lo que pudo en ella. Con los ojos cerrados.

Draco vio esta oportunidad para recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Pero comenzó con Potter. Vestía mejor, ropa muggle, pero ahora parecía atinarle al talle. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como si estuviera todo el día pasando sus manos por él. Sus ojos, obviamente cansados, y un aura de sabiduría que no tenía hacía unos meses. Algo extraño sucedía con Harry Potter, más extraño que lo habitual.

−Señor Harry… − La vocecilla de Kreacher hizo sobresaltar a Draco, pero Potter no pareció reaccionar en lo más mínimo. – Las cosas del señorito Draco están en la habitación… Kreacher se encargará ahora de la cena. El señor Harry debe descansar.

Hubo un segundo de silencio que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Harry respondió.

−Gracias Kreacher. Por favor, avísame cuando esté la cena.

−Kreacher puede llevarle la cena a la habitación del señor Harry.

−No hará falta esta noche. Tenemos un invitado.

Se puso de pie y mientras se colocaba los anteojos, salía de la cocina. Sin una sola mirada hacia Draco, Harry dejó el lugar, en silencio. Sin importarle que tanto Kreacher como Draco lo observaban con desconcierto y preocupación.


	10. Chapter 10

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 9**

¡QUE CARAJO!

El grito de Ron fue desgarrador, fue perturbador… fue completamente esperado por Harry. Que haya sido en la casa de los Weasley, en navidad donde estaban todos dispersos a los largo y ancho de la casa, bueno… eso sí molesto a Harry.

El morocho miró a su amiga, pero Hermione parecía estar del lado de Ron en ese momento. Tranquilamente, Harry aguardó a que el color rojo del rostro de Ron se fuera disipando a su color natural y dejara de hacerle competencia al de su cabello.

−Harry, dinos que es un chiste.

−No sabes lo que me gustaría decirlo. Pero no. Draco Malfoy está viviendo conmigo.

−Pero ¿Cómo… cuando es que… porque…? ¡Carajo!

−Está bajo un hechizo de custodia… desde el día de su juicio… porque le prometí a su madre que ayudaría a Malfoy, y de hecho, todo esto, es culpa de Kingsley.

−Le estás echando la culpa al ministro de la Magia, Harry. –Dijo su amiga con un suspiro de resignación.

−Sí… lo sé.

A grandes rasgos, Harry le contó a sus amigos cómo había acabado en ese predicamento. Claro que culpó a Kingsley por todo, era obvio que todo era culpa de él, y sabía que el Ministro recibiría una carta de Hermione. Pero por el momento, esta era la situación.

Realmente esperaba que sus amigos no decidieran dejarlo solo con Malfoy en la casa, pero claro que ellos tenían todo el derecho a declinar vivir con Harry, después de todo, Harry ahora vivía con Draco Malfoy.

−Me cuesta creer que realmente él haya…

−Sí amigo. Es decir… diablos, ¿Malfoy con nosotros?

¿Sirve de algo si les digo que está bajo mi supervisión… totalmente bajo mis órdenes?

−Eso cambia un poco las cosas. –Dijo Ron luego de pensar un momento, obviamente se le estaban ocurriendo unas cuantas ideas para torturar a Malfoy y, que tengan acceso al "laboratorio" de James y Sirius, bueno, eso dejaba que la imaginación volara aún más.

−No, eso no cambia nada, Ronald. –Hermione golpeó a Ron en la nuca con su mano, y luego se volvió a Harry. − ¿estás seguro de esto?

−Como si tuviera otra opción. − Se quejó Harry.

Y la verdad era que no la tenía. Kingsley se lo había dejado muy claro, además, se lo había prometido a Narcissa, y Harry no era una persona que faltara a su palabra. Después de todo, era lo único que podía llamar propio y verdaderamente suyo.

Así que, una vez más, los tres muchachos estaban en la habitación de Ron, en silencio, cuestionándose si todo esto estaba bien, si era correcto…

− ¿Quién más sabe de esto? –Preguntó Hermione.

Harry y Ron podían ver los engranajes en su cabeza, funcionando, maquinando.

−Ustedes, McGonagall y Kingsley. Y algunos aurors, que fueron los encargados de… digamos de alguna forma, entregar el paquete. – Harry sonrió divertido.

−Podremos mantenerlo en secreto. Es decir, nadie más tiene que saber esto.

−Me gustaría que siguiera siendo un secreto, si. No quiero que la gente piense cualquier cosa de mí. ¿Se imaginan? Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Los tres rieron divertidos, era una escena cómica, y una nota escandalizadora para El Profeta.

−Supongo que podríamos probar. ¿No Ron? Ver que tal va.

–Además, Harry será el que tenga que soportarlo la mayor parte del tiempo ¿no?

–Oh, vaya. –Harry simuló estar ofendido. –Claro, ustedes son capaces de enfrentarse a Voldemort conmigo pero cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy, son ambos unos cobardes…

Los tres volvieron a reír alegremente. Hacía tiempo que no tenían un momento tan pacífico como este, si es que alguna vez lo tuvieron realmente.

...

Harry se encontraba en la puerta de la nueva casa. Esta sería la primera vez que estaría entrando en ella como su casa, _su_ casa. Era media noche, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. De hecho era conveniente que fuera media noche.

Los muggles del pueblo dormían plácidamente, y eso significaba que tendrían vía libre para transportarse y entrar en la casa. Porque Harry había puesto un poderoso hechizo donde no era posible aparecerse bajo ninguna circunstancia, y el punto de aparición más cercano era en la puerta sur del cementerio, a cuatro cuadras de la casa Potter.

–Potter. ¿En verdad vamos a vivir rodeados de muggles?

–A menos que tengas una mejor idea. –Dijo Harry, en un tono de voz sereno, como si le estuviera explicando a un crío porqué las puertas tienen perilla.

Harry estiró su mano y despacio abrió la puerta de entrada, dando paso a un lugar invadido por la oscuridad. Suspiró antes de dar un paso dentro de la propiedad, donde rápidamente las luces comenzaron a encenderse. Draco lo siguió dentro y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

–Hay algunas reglas a seguir en esta casa, Malfoy.

–No me extraña. –Refunfuñó, pero aún así, siguió a Harry por el pasillo sin poner resistencia, y hasta una puerta blanca. –Habrá algunos lugares a los que no tendrás permiso de entrar dentro de esta casa.

–Se supone que esta también será mí…

–No, se supone que YO te estoy dando un lugar donde vivir a TI. Por lo que tendrás que adaptarte a las reglas que YO pondré.

Ingresaron a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, Harry se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió, dando calor y luz a la habitación.

–Me he desprendido de todo lo que concierne al mundo mágico. –notó que Draco iba a decir algo pero continuó. –Esto significa que desde hace un par de meses, Harry Potter ha desaparecido del mundo mágico, y nadie sabe dónde está. O por lo menos, nadie a quien no le incumba.

–Los Weasley saben.

–Sí, al igual que McGonagall y el ministro. –Harry se sentó sobre uno de los sofás y miró el fuego detenidamente. – volviendo a las reglas. Vestirás como muggle. Estarás, obviamente y por orden del Ministerio, desprovisto de varita, podrás salir a la calle, pero no podrás dejar el pueblo, esa pulsera –señaló la muñeca de draco con un gesto de la cabeza –, me dirá exactamente donde estas, creo que ya te lo había dicho. Intenta no ponerme a prueba.

Draco iba a acotar una vez más pero se detuvo cuando Harry siguió hablando.

–Por otro lado, no estaremos solos aquí. Tú cuarto y el mío se encuentra en la primera planta. La segunda planta queda vetada para ti, hasta nuevo aviso.

– ¿Qué hay ahí arriba?

–Ese piso le pertenece a Hermione y a Ronald.

– ¿Qué? –no daba crédito a sus oídos. La sangre sucia y la comadreja estarán viviendo con ellos. Su suerte no podía ser peor.

– ¿Algún problema? –Draco no respondió, simplemente se limitó a observar a su enemigo de la escuela como si lo quisiera matar con la mirada. –lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema. Yo soy dueño de la casa, Hermione y Ron son, algo así, como seudo dueños. Si yo no estoy, ellos están a cargo de la casa, y por tanto de…

–Mí – murmuró.

–Exacto. Hablaré con Ron, para que sea… indulgente, si puede. Hermione se hará cargo de mantenerlo a raya. Lo que significa que tú deberás hacer lo mismo. Voy a darte cierta libertad, y a medida que tú, por decirlo de alguna forma, comportamiento mejore, también mejorarán las normas.

Esto no le agradaba. Estaba dependiendo de Potter para poder hacer las cosas. ¿Qué mundo retorcido era este? Aparentemente el mundo donde Voldemort perdió y _Cara Rajada _se volvía ídolo.

–No tendré varita. ¿Cómo haré con mi ropa? Todo es…

–De eso nos encargaremos mañana. Hay unas tiendas aquí, podrás comprar tu ropa allí. –Malfoy hizo un gesto de desagrado pero Harry lo ignoró. – No sé si entiendes la gravedad de la situación, Malfoy. A partir de este momento, tú eres un muggle más, nada de magia, ni siquiera de la que no se requiere varita. El brazalete te lo prohíbe.

Harry aguardó a que el rubio dijera algo más, pero nada salió de él. Así que, una vez entablado el asunto de las reglas, Harry se puso de pie y le pidió a Draco que lo siguiera.

Subieron el primer tramo de escaleras, allí encontraron un par de puertas blancas.

–Tu habitación es aquella. –Señaló la tercera puerta. Caminó delante de Draco hasta el lugar indicado y abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar. –Si necesitas algo, estaré allí, –Dijo señalando la primera de todas. –Kreacher estará en el sótano. Se ha vuelto muy, como decirlo, protector de ese lugar.

– ¿Y el hipogrifo?

–También se encuentra abajo. El sótano es un lugar sumamente amplio, y me he encargado de construirle un pequeño pasaje hacia el bosque. Lo mejor sería que… te abstengas de bajar, salvo que sea de suma urgencia.

Draco entró a la habitación y comprobó que sus pertenencias estaban acomodadas.

–No hay red flu aquí, y la casa está protegida contra hechizos rastreadores y ese tipo de cosas. Hermione se ha cerciorado de eso. –Harry se quitó los lentes y apretó el puente de la nariz con una mano. Estaba agotado, se lo podía apreciar. –Te lo suplico, Malfoy. Tratemos de vivir en paz y sin pelear. Intentemos llevarnos… lo mejor posible.

–Haré el intento, Potter.

...

Draco se instaló en la habitación indicada pero por mucho que intentó no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Algo extraño había en esa casa. Tal vez la sensación de saber que hacía dieciocho años allí había habido un asesinato despiadado y violento. Aún sin saber exactamente qué era lo que le producía esa sensación, Draco estuvo toda la noche en vela, contemplando el cielo raso de su habitación pulcramente ordenada.

Cuando el sol finalmente salía y se asomaba por su ventana, escuchó sonidos en la planta baja. Al parecer Potter era realmente un madrugador, aunque en la escuela no lo parecía tanto.

Draco tomó una muda de ropa, la única que se podía considerar lo suficientemente muggle, y tras un rápido baño bajó a la cocina. Allí Harry se encontraba sobre la estufa, cocinando algo, que fuera lo que fuese, olía muy bien.

–Será mejor que aprendas a cocinar, Malfoy.

– ¿Por qué tengo que cocinar yo? Tenemos un elfo ¿no?

–No, _yo_ tengo un elfo. –Dijo sin voltear a verlo, aún atento a lo que cocinaba. – el cual tiene permiso de ausentarse tres veces por semana y permanecer dormido hasta la hora que quiera los fines de semana. Por lo tanto, si quieres desayunar, debes aprender a hacerlo. –Recién ahí volteó a verlo, en su mano derecha un plato con tostadas. –no pensaras que voy a hacerlo por ti ¿verdad?

Tras ese comentario, Harry se sentó en la mesa y tomó la jara de café humeante para servirse un poco en su tasa blanca. Parecía ignorar a Draco, que aún se encontraba de pie en el marco de la puerta. Dio la primera mordida a su tostada y dejó salir un sonido muy similar a un ronroneo.

–Si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacerlo, es mucho más simple que pociones, créeme.

– ¿Por qué eh de hacerlo? Recuerdo que eras muy malo en pociones, salvo en sexto año. –dijo bajando el tono de voz en la última parte de su frase.

–Eh, si… lamento eso. –Se ruborizó Harry, pero siguió comiendo su tostada. –Puedes tener una de estas si gustas, pero te repito que no lo haré siempre por ti. Ahora come algo porque no quiero estar soportando tus quejas cuando salgamos a la calle para comprarte algo de ropa.

Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Lo miró con el cejo fruncido, hasta que finalmente decidió lo que iba a decirle.

– ¿Qué dinero vas a usar Potter? Salvo que el ministro te haya dado una recompensa por tu honorable desempeño en la guerra. Despues de todo eres un heroico…

Harry se puso de pie en un solo impulso. De sus manos, de pronto, brotaban chispas plateadas y el candelabro de la cocina tembló. Aún así, Harry no se molestó en calmar su estado.

–He visto como mataron a Fred Weasley, también mataron dos grandes amigos míos, los cuales dejaron a un pequeño niño, que resulta ser tu primo. He visto y escuchado cómo torturaban a mi mejor amiga y los vestigios de una persecución que acabó en tragedia. Lo he visto, todo eso… pero he sentido el placer que ese mal nacido sentía cada vez que eso sucedía. –hizo una pausa, miró a Draco a los ojos fijamente y éste tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de dar un paso atrás. No era odio, ni rencor. No, en la mirada de Harry Potter había algo que ni él mismo supo explicar. –He visto que esa cosa, esa… asquerosa cosa, enviaba a su rastrera serpiente a Snape. Vi en primera fila, cómo Severus Snape era asesinado, por una serpiente.

Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de Draco. Sin hacer un solo movimiento, los lentes de Harry abandonaron su rostro y se depositaron con cuidado sobre la mesa. De las manos aún salían chispas blanquecinas, las cuales Harry intentaba hacer desaparecer moviendo sus manos, cerrando y abriendo los puños.

–Puedes comerte eso si quieres. – se encaminó hacia la salida. Sus lentes y tasa lo siguieron flotando a unos centímetros de él. –Debo hacer una llamada y luego nos iremos. –Antes de abandonar la cocina se volteó y lo miró detenidamente. –Y no te preocupes por el dinero, tu madre me ha hecho albacea de tu fortuna.

Harry Potter se había convertido en todo un misterio. Más que en la escuela. En Hogwarts, Harry solía ser la ambigüedad caminante. Odiado o celado, y al mismo tiempo parecía ser el ídolo de todos. Era como ver caminar un completo acertijo. Pero ahora, ahora Potter era mucho más… Para Draco parecía ser la mismísima respuesta todas las preguntas del universo, tanto mágico como muggle. Una única respuesta para resolver los misterios más ocultos del mundo, y… parecía estar escrito en un idioma muerto, como si lo que leyera en él, lo que veía, no pudiera traducirlo, no pudiera entenderlo, pero aún así sabía a ciencia cierta que ese conocimiento era crucial.

Respiró profundamente, intentando sacarse de la cabeza esos estúpidos pensamientos sobre el estúpido de Potter. Cara Rajada era solo un muchacho, al que le habían dando mucho más de lo que podía soportar, y trataba de lidiar con ello como podía. Se volteó para ver el plato de tostadas y no pudo evitar tomar una con la mano y probarla. En el instante en que su boca entró en contacto con ese trozo de comida, Draco tampoco pudo evitar un casi inaudible gemido de placer. Harry Potter sabía cocinar.

Escuchó la puerta de entrada abrirse y luego el semi grito de Potter que le decía que debían apresurarse y marcharse.


	11. Chapter 11

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 10**

¿Podía alguien explicarlo cómo demonios había acabado en esta situación? Era inadmisible, su padre lo repudiaría y desheredaría siquiera saberlo. Esta era una situación de la que nunca podría haberse imaginado, más que riéndose de aquel que sí estuviera viviéndola. Pero esto, esto… era una aberración.

−Malfoy, no estas haciéndolo bien. Déjame a mí.

Draco murmuró un claro insulto pero se aparto para que Potter hiciera su… magia. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Potter parecía ser mejor que él. Aunque solo aceptaría que lo era en el arte culinario.

−Alcánzame el ají… −Draco se acercó a la gran cantidad de tarros y buscó algo que se asemejara a lo que Potter buscaba, sin siquiera estar seguro de qué era el ají. –No, ese… el de tu derecha. –Dijo Potter señalando la alacena sin apartar demasiado tiempo su mirada de la poción no, de la comida.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan malo en Pociones pero tan bueno en la cocina? Eran prácticamente lo mismo ¿no?

Se acercó con el frasco y se lo dio a Potter con mal genio. Pero Harry no lo tomó, simplemente se apartó mientras seguía revolviendo con un cucharón de madera.

−toma dos pizcas y arrójalas.

−¿Cuánto es "dos pizcas"? –Harry lo miró sin expresión alguna. Simplemente lo observó.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan bueno en pociones y tan malo en la cocina? Eran prácticamente lo mismo ¿no?

Pero Malfoy parecía estar más pedido que Lockhart, y _eso_ era mucho decir. Aún así, suspiró despacio, dejando que el aire de sus pulmones saliera lentamente y luego volvió a inhalar. Mientras mantenía el cucharon de madera girando con su mano derecha, con la izquierda tomó una pizca de ají y se la mostró a Malfoy antes de echarla a la cena.

−Ahora tú.

Rápidamente, Malfoy tomó la segunda pizca y la arrojó a la olla.

Un sonido de alarma sonó en casa y Draco se sobresaltó, intentando de disimularlo. Harry sonrió y le tendió el cucharón antes de salir de la cocina y hacia el estar, donde estaba sonando el teléfono. Draco aún no se había acostumbrado a él, y eso le producía gracia a Harry.

Mientras Draco se encontraba en la cocina, intentando preparar una salsa para las pastas que estaban por cocinar, Harry tomó el teléfono de línea y respondió.

− ¿Diga?

−Buenos días, mi nombre es Heather White, llamo de la oficina del primer ministro.

Oh, eso era rápido.

−Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

− ¿es usted Harry Potter?

−Sí.

−Muy bien. Lo llamo en cuanto a una solicitud de reunión, que usted solicitó con el primer ministro. –Harry volvió a decir que sí y la mujer continuó hablando. –El señor Primer Ministro lo espera el día de mañana, a las dos de la tarde, ¿Está bien ese horario, señor Potter?

Harry se estiró para ver a Malfoy intentando seguir la receta escrita en el pequeño libro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, tratando de no equivocarse, y a Harry se le antojó tierno.

−Perfectamente. Mañana a las dos de la tarde estaré allí. Muchas gracias señorita. Que tenga un buen día.

−Muchas gracias a usted señor Potter.

Harry colgó el teléfono en su base pero no se acercó a la cocina. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su hombre izquierdo sobre la pared observando a Malfoy cocinar. Tal vez tenía suerte y podía ver cómo le explotaba la salsa en el rostro, como Seamus solía hacer cada vez que movía su varita.

Una ráfaga le recorrió el cuerpo, un escalofrió le subió por la espalda hasta la coronilla. Se giró en un segundo para observar detrás de él, pero como era obvio, no había nada allí. Aún así, la sensación prosiguió hasta que entró en la cocina.

Sentirse paranoico lo estaba volviendo paranoico. Chasqueó la lengua ante aquel pensamiento y volvió a concentrarse en lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo.

El muchacho se había levantado las mangas de su camisa ocre y su cabello estaba revuelto por el vapor proveniente de la olla y por pasar sus dedos por él. Harry no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente. No era un muchacho desagradable a la vista, de hecho, era muy apuesto. Tal vez el hecho que fuera tan sádico con él hiciera que lo viera más desagradable de lo que realmente era.

Notó que Malfoy acercaba su rostro a la olla y olía su contenido, respirando profundamente por la nariz, y luego cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que el aroma lo inundara. Harry respiró con él, aquella salsa era una de las pocas cosas buenas que había obtenido de su antigua vida con los Dursley. Aparentemente provenía de un libro de cocina que había escrito hacía mucho tiempo su abuela, la madre de Lily y Petunia. El día que los Dursley dejaron su casa para refugiarse, su tía petunia no se había llevado el libro.

Recordaba el día que volvió a esa casa luego de que todo hubiera terminado. Hermione y Ron quisieron acompañarlo, y por primera vez, él se sintió a gusto con decirles que deseaba de su compañía en esos momentos. Entraron en la casa abandonada, aunque aún tuviera los muebles en perfecto estado. Harry no estaba seguro del porqué su necesidad de estar allí, pero lo cierto era que en su fuero interno algo le gritaba que debía ir, al menos por última vez.

Allí fue que, recorriendo la cocina, encontró el libro. La tapa solo decía recetas, escrito en caligráfica letra azulada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry tomó el libro y acto seguido dejó la casa, junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

–Ese libro era de mi abuela. –Dijo sin saber exactamente por qué lo había hecho.

–Bien por ti. –Respondió el rubio volviendo a su pose anterior. Con la espalda recta y el ceño fruncido.

Harry no hizo caso a ese comentario y siguió con sus pensamientos en voz alta. Caminó hasta donde estaba Draco y se sentó sobre la mesada de mármol, con el libro en su regazo.

–Esta salsa fue la primera que aprendí a hacer. Tenía solo siete años.

Draco levantó la mirada sumamente sorprendido. Tenía sus ojos grises muy abiertos y sus labios ligeramente separados. Draco sabía que su rostro estaba dejando entrever demasiado y bajó su mirada al libro intentando concentrarse en las indicaciones. No pudo ver que Harry sonreía entre complacido y nostálgico.

–A los quince ya sabía hacer cada plato en esta manual. Mi abuela lo escribió a mano, desde el día que se casó con su esposo. – Pasó lentamente la mano por el lomo del libro. –Es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de la familia de mi madre. Cuando ella murió, mis abuelos ya no estaban y su hermana había dejado de hablarle desde hacía mucho.

– ¿Por qué me cuentas esto, Potter? No estoy interesado en tu vida trágica ¿De acuerdo?

–tienes razón. –Se bajó de la mesada con un fuerte estruendo, dejando el libro suavemente sobre la mesa de la cocina en su camino hacia la puerta. –Mañana te toca cocinar. No estaré aquí para el almuerzo, recuerda que deberás cocinar también para Kreacher.

– ¿Dónde irás?

–No tengo que estar contándote nada. ¿Recuerdas? No estás interesado en mi trágica vida.

Sin más, Harry dejó la cocina y a Draco solo en ella.

El rubio sintió una opresión en el pecho, que descartó rápidamente. Se volteó para tomar el libro y buscar la receta de la salsa, pero de pronto se vio ojeando el recetario, una a una las recetas desfilaban frente a él.

Imaginar a Harry Potter cocinando había sido extraño. ¿Qué mago hace esto si puede hacerlo moviendo la varita? Pero luego recordó que Potter había vivido toda su vida con una familia Muggle. Rápidamente su mente se inundó de recuerdos. Recuerdos de Harry Potter en la tienda de túnicas, en la estación de King Cross nueve y tres cuartos, en el tren y luego en la escuela.

Suspiró y cerró el libro por un momento. Una ráfaga de energía recorrió la cocina. Draco levantó la mirada y giró en su eje, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa energía mágica. Podría haber sido Potter, dado que no había nadie más en la casa además del hecho que no se podía usar magia a menos que estuviera autorizado. Draco sabía que el hechizo de prohibición de magia no se aplicaba al trío dorado.

Pero Draco sintió esa energía tan palpable como el libro en su mano. ¿Sería tal vez la energía acumulada por las desgracias aquí sucedidas, casi veinte años atrás? Se relajó, tratando que esa energía no lo afectara. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. En su casa, en la mansión Malfoy había mucha energía mágica acumulada. Ancestros que habían muerto de forma no natural, o por invocaciones que no había decidido dejar el lugar luego de terminar el trabajo por el que habían sido llamados.

Nunca hacían nada malo, por más que en vida hubieran sido personas o criaturas malvadas. No podían herir, ni matar. Eran como fantasmas, solo que con una energía diferente ya que no podían materializarse tanto como ellos.

¿Sabría Potter de esto? Tal vez sí. Viendo que era su casa. Era muy probable que supiera y no le dijera nada a Draco como una forma de asustarlo o molestarlo. Draco se enfadó. _Bueno, niño indestructible, no lo has logrado_. Pensó mientras volvía a buscar la página de la receta de la salsa y de dedicó de lleno a ella.

...

Pido disculpas por la tardanza. El capitulo estaba listo para publicar hace como quince dias, pero por alguna razon, el sistema de la pag, no me ha permitido cargarlos y publicarlos.

de cualquier modo aquí está, espero que lo disfruten!

saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 11**

Harry se encontraba sentado en la pequeñita sala de estar de una bella oficina. Nunca había estado allí, pero conocía al menos a dos personas que sí lo habían estado. Sonrío de lado cuando recordó que una de ellas le había facilitado esta cita.

Frente a él, una mujer de mediana edad tipiaba en el teclado de la computadora con una velocidad que parecía sorprendente. Harry hacía tiempo que no veía a alguien con ese dominio de un aparato muggle. No desde que dejó la casa de su tía. De fondo se podía escuchar, si se prestaba la suficiente atención, el tic tac de un gran reloj de pie que marcaba cada segundo con fuerza y pun poco más allá, las tímidas burbujas que de vez en cuando salían a flote del botellón de agua en el dispenser.

De pronto el teléfono brilló, sin emitir sonido, y la mujer lo atendió. Asintió un par de veces y luego dijo un sí y un no. Acto seguido colgó y miró a Harry con una sonrisa tierna.

−Señor Potter, el Primer Ministro está listo para verlo. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la gran puerta doble que, efectivamente daba a la oficina del hombre.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie, siguiendo a la secretaria. La mujer abrió la puerta y dio paso a Harry. Allí, detrás del gran escritorio estaba el Primer ministro Richard Elderson. Con su cabello canoso y sus ojos cansados que observaban detenidamente unos documentos, detrás de unos lentes sin marco.

En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de Harry, el hombre levantó la cabeza y lo observó detenidamente por uno o varios instantes antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse con el brazo extendido, a modo de saludo.

−Entiendo que usted es Harry Potter. _El_ Harry Potter. – Dijo como si intentara decir algo sin decirlo específicamente.

−Sí, supongo que soy yo.

A uno de los lados de la oficina, alguien tosió con fuerza. Harry se volvió para encontrarse un hombre desgarbado en un cuadro que lo miraba con los ojos bien grandes.

−Señor ministro, el invitado está llegando.

−Gracias. –Pronunció despacio El ministro Elderson, sin apartar aun la mirada de Harry. –Lamento que… eres un poco más joven de lo que creí que serías, eso es todo.

−No se preocupe. Sé que soy joven…

Unas chispas verdes brotaron de la chimenea apagada y de pronto de ellas salió un cuerpo robusto, cubierto de una capa verde musgo y un sombrero hindú. Harry lo reconoció enseguida.

−Creí que vendrías por el modo convencional. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la mirada, aunque so rostro demostrara seriedad.

−Sí, podría decir lo mismo de ti, Harry. –El recién llegado se giró hacia el Primer Ministro con una reverencia sumamente formal. –Señor Primer Ministro.

−Ministro Shakelbolt. – El muggle se dirigió a unos pequeños sillones que ocupaban una parte de la oficina, y los otros dos lo siguieron. –Debo confesar que se me hace un tanto extraño llamarte Ministro cuando hace unos meses eras mi asistente personal.

−Sí, bueno… las circunstancias…

−Comprendo, comprendo. – Dijo el muggle moviendo su mano en el aire, como restando importancia a la explicación que Shakelbolt estaba listo para dar. –Muy bien. ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Me llamaste para pedirme una reunión con el señor Potter, aunque debes coincidir conmigo que poco tiene de señor, es apenas un niño.

−Lo sé, créame. Pero este niño/hombre es quien nos salvó el pellejo tanto a usted y los suyos como a los míos.

−Este niño/hombre está aquí presente, Kingsley. –Se quejó Harry. − ¿Podemos empezar? Tengo… un asunto en la casa que no puede quedarse solo mucho tiempo.

− ¿una mascota? −Preguntó el Primer Ministro extrañado.

−Parecido. –Dijo Harry apenas sonriendo. Volvió su mirada a Shakelbolt.

−Muy bien. Ministro Elderson, en realidad estamos aquí para solicitar un favor.

−Bueno, díganme en qué puedo serles útil. Si está entre mis posibilidades, denlo por hecho.

−Queríamos pedirle una falsa identidad.

− ¿perdón?

El hombre se puso de pie de un salto, mirando extrañado a los dos visitantes. Lo que Harry Potter estaba pidiendo, eso era un delito. Por más poder que él pueda tener, como cabeza del estado, esto era imposible.

Shakelbolt negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas a Harry para que no volviera a hablar.

−Ignórelo, por favor. La situación es delicada, ministro. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para explicarla de la mejor manera.

−Lo escucho.

...

Draco estaba sentado en los primeros escalones de la escalera de la casa. Sus pies se movían nerviosos y sus manos pasaban por su cabello más de lo que su padre le hubiera permitido nunca. Un Malfoy no puede estar nervioso, nunca. Claro, eso no era lo que decía cuando tuvieron a la loca de su tía y al psicótico de Voldemort en su casa como huéspedes.

Esos días habían sido de los más difíciles, aún no entendía cómo su padre había permitido que esto sucediera. Después de todo, y a pesar de la forma fría que tenía hacia él y a su esposa, Draco sabía que Lucius Malfoy quería a su familia, y deseaba lo mejor para ellos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que se pusiera de pie de un salto. Esa extraña corriente de aire frío volvía a aparecer en la casa. No era la primera vez y seguramente no sería la última. Tal vez si lo hablaba con Kreacher, el elfo le sabría decir qué demonios estaba sucediendo aquí.

Tal vez eran los padres de Potter. ¿Sabría él?

Y dónde demonios estaba ese estúpido de Cara Rajada. Se suponía que estaría para las cuatro de la tarde en la casa. Había estado todo el día solo y ya se había quedado sin cosas para hacer. Ordenó su habitación, por enésima vez. Escuchó música, e intentó utilizar ese estúpido aparato muggle que Potter llama Televisión. Incluso había intentado hacer alguna receta de ese libro de Potter, y tuvo que intentarlo dos veces hasta que estuvo relativamente aceptable. Cuando acomodó las cosas en la mesa para comer, se dio cuenta que eran las dos y media de la tarde, un horario por demás excedido para almorzar, sin embargo tenía tanta hambre que fue capaz de comerse todo su plato sabiendo que a la pasta le faltaba un poco de cocción y que las verduras estaban mal salteadas.

Ahora estaba sentado mirando el reloj del estar, que daba las cinco menos cuarto. Potter tendría que haber estado allí hacia cuarenta y cinco minutos. No tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quien platicar o pelear. Tal vez si entraba en la biblioteca y leía algo, el tiempo se le pasara más rápido.

Se puso de pie y caminó los pocos pasos hasta la puerta blanca de la biblioteca. Sabía que Potter le permitía estar allí siempre y cuando no entrara en el escritorio. Potter había dejado bien en claro que ese era su santuario. Entró con un deje de precaución y no cerró la puerta. Se encaminó hasta la primer estantería y comenzó a recorrer con la vista los distintos títulos de los libros que allí reposaban. Notó que algunos tenían muchos años de antigüedad e incluso vio varios libros escolares de animales mágicos o encantamientos que ellos mismos no habían utilizado nunca. _Estos deben de ser de los padre de Potter, _pensó pero no le dio mucha más importancia y siguió con otros títulos.

Finalmente encontró uno que le llamó la atención lo suficiente como para tomarlo. Era un libro muggle, con un título tan extraño como ellos. _"el extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde" _

–Solo a los muggles se les ocurre un título así. –murmuró mientras se acercaba a uno de los sillones para leerlo.

La verdad que le había llamado la atención el nombre y tras leer el resumen del libro en la contratapa le pareció atractivo ver cómo tomaban los muggles una poción que le hacía cambiar la personalidad.

_Mr. Utterson, el abogado, era hombre de semblante adusto jamás iluminado_

_por una sonrisa, frío, parco y reservado en la conversación, torpe en la expresión_

_del sentimiento, enjuto, largo, seco y melancólico, y, sin embargo, despertaba_

_afecto. En las reuniones de amigos y cuando el vino era de su agrado, sus ojos_

_irradiaban un algo eminentemente humano que no llegaba a reflejarse en sus_

_palabras pero que hablaba, no sólo a través de los símbolos mudos de la expresión_

_de su rostro en la sobremesa, sino también, más alto y con mayor frecuencia,_

_a través de sus acciones de cada día. Consigo mismo era austero…_

...

Harry encontró a Draco Malfoy acostado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca. Tenía las piernas colgando por uno de los brazos del sillón y la cabeza apoyada cómodamente sobre el otro, con uno de los almohadones. Sobre su regazo, abierto por la mitad había un libro muggle. Le sorprendió saber que Malfoy había casi terminado ese libro en particular.

El cabello rubio le caía cubriendo parte de sus ojos cerrados, y los labios estaban apenas entreabiertos. Incluso tenía el rubor característico del sueño, en sus mejillas pálidas. Uno de sus brazos estaba plácidamente apoyado sobre su pecho, el otro le colgaba haciendo que sus dedos rozaran la alfombra del piso. Le dio pena despertarlo, parecía otra persona, alguien totalmente distinto al Draco Malfoy que Harry estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Parecía una persona normal.

No supo bien cuanto había transcurrido, pero sabía que había perdido un buen tiempo estudiando las facciones de Malfoy, observando cómo su pecho se levantaba despacio y volvía a descender de la misma manera. Como fruncía un poco el cejo pero no se despertaba y volvía a suavizarlo.

Poco después se encaminó a su escritorio y cerró la puerta despacio para no hacer ruido y despertarlo. Dejó sus cosas sobre el sillón doble de la habitación. Se acercó a uno de los muebles a la derecha y sacó de debajo una pequeña botella de cerveza muggle. La tomó de lleno con su mano derecha y la botella rápidamente se enfrió a la temperatura ideal. La destapó y se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio.

Le dolía la cabeza, otra vez. Apoyó la botella sobre su sien esperando que el frío aplacara un poco el dolor, pero como siempre, nada parecía aliviarlo. Le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y la dejó sobre el escritorio, acto seguido comenzó a hacerse unos masajes sobre sus sienes, con los ojos cerrados y relajando los músculos.

Suspiró dándose por vencido cuando el dolor seguía sin mermar. Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró el techo, no había ningún sonido en la casa, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Las tenía con las palmas hacia arriba, y las abría y cerraba como si estuvieran dormidas e intentara despertarlas. De la punta de sus dedos brotaron unas diminutas virutas de energía, como pequeñas chispas casi invisibles, pero que él las había visto.

Sabía que tenía que relajarse, pero también sabía que si lo hacía del todo, su magia desbordaría. Eso era también una de las razones de su dolor de cabeza. Su magia era demasiado.

− ¿Has logrado lo que querías? –la voz de Snape sonó en la habitación, como un murmullo.

−Sí, Kingsley lo ha conseguido.

−Excelente. –hubo una pausa, Harry no levantó la mirada al cuadro de Hogwarts donde se encontraba el ex profesor sentado en los escalones. –Espero que eso no sea poción.

−Me has visto masajearme las sienes. ¿De verdad crees que estaría tomando la poción?

−tú siempre fuiste un experto en hacer lo opuesto a lo que te dicen que hagas. ¿Por qué habría de ser una excepción esta vez?

Harry decidió ignorarlo y cambiar de tema.

−Tu ahijado está del otro lado de la puerta. ¿Desde cuándo lee libros muggles?

Escuchó que Snape chasqueaba la lengua pero no criticó el cambio de tema. Ahora, cuando Harry sabía quién era realmente Severus Snape y lo que había hecho, le parecía una persona coherente para tener buenas conversaciones. El problema era que, generalmente, el hombre tendía a sacar comentarios referidos a él como un mocoso. No que no lo hubiera sido.

−Sí, al parecer creyó que sería un buen libro para entretenerse.

−Hm –pronunció Harry al mismo tiempo que le daba otro sorbo a su cerveza.

−Potter… − Pero Snape no continuó.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la conversación, Harry levantó la cabeza. La mirada de Snape era de pura preocupación.

−Lo he visto, Harry. La manifestación de energía ha aumentado desde que te mudaste a esta casa.

− ¿Y qué quieres que haga? Es mi casa, no voy a dejarla así como así.

− ¿Por qué no? Llevaba dejada así como así por diecisiete años.

− ¿Te molesta que esté aquí, o te molesta que tú estés aquí?

−No te atrevas a insinuar…

− ¿Qué? Por el amor a Merlin, amabas a mi madre.

−y ella murió por mi culpa. –murmuró Snape levantándose de su lugar y limpiando despacio el inexistente polvo de su túnica.

−Para el caso, ella murió por _mí_ culpa. –agregó Harry y acto seguido bebió otro sorbo.

...

Draco había escuchado parte de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el escritorio de Potter. Al parecer, Cara Rajada tenía un retrato de su padrino y el muy imbécil no había sido capaz de decírselo. De haberlo sabido, no se hubiera sentido tan solo.

Pero el enojo hacia Potter mitigó cuando escuchó lo que Snape y Potter hablaban. Su padrino amaba a la madre de Potter, eso es algo extraño. Pero Potter se echaba la culpa por la muerte de ella. La voz que había utilizado para ese último comentario había hecho que por un instante, el corazón de Draco se le encogiera.

No sabía qué podía llegar a sentir si su madre moría por culpa de él. Estaría desesperado… pero claro, él sí conocía a su madre y había vivido gran parte de su vida con ella. Potter en cambio…

Siempre creyó que Potter era alguien que se llevaba al mundo por delante, sin importar quien saliera perjudicado. Que tenía un ego más grande que esta casa también había sido una suposición suya, y que tenía a Granger y a Weasley como amigos por dos muy distintas razones: ella porque era inteligente, él porque necesitaba un perro faldero que le hiciera caso.

Como le pasaba seguido, Draco Malfoy se había equivocado al tomar una decisión. Caratular a Potter como lo había hecho había sido, tal vez, un error, no que vaya a aceptarlo frente a Potter. Pero tal vez, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para entender algo que hasta entonces había sido muy necio o muy inmaduro para entenderlo. Tal vez ambas.

Tal vez, debería hacer a un lado su orgullo Malfoy – quizá no todo, solo una parte bastaría – para poder tener la fiesta en paz. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder soportar a Weasley por mucho tiempo. Quizá todo este tiempo había estado equivocado.

Sabía que no iba a cambiar todo de buenas a primeras, y que mañana Potter y él se llamarían por el nombre. De hecho, no esperaba una amistad eterna con Potter, pero tal vez, sí una tregua. Eso era, una tregua entre ellos sería la mejor opción en este momento.


	13. Chapter 13

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 12**

Harry despertó un poco desorientado, con un dolor en todo el cuerpo. Generalmente su alarma sonaba a las nueve pero esta vez no había escuchado nada, además que el sol siempre se colaba por su ventana la cual estaba completamente cerrada. Volvió a su primer descubrimiento ¿Por qué le dolía el cuerpo?

Se incorporó a medias, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la pasaba pesadamente por su cabello, el cual se encontraba húmedo y extrañamente revuelto. Llevaba una camiseta que no recordaba haberse puesto la noche anterior y… _¿porque demonios me duele tanto el cuerpo?_

Miró hacia la ventana, la cual estaba obviamente cerrada, impidiendo que entrara el sol de la mañana. Pero acto seguido se volteó para el lado de la puerta. Había escuchado un sonido extraño, como un gemido ahogado. Sobre la cama, a un extremo, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Sentado en una silla que obviamente antes no estaba allí, y su torso en una incómoda posición, con sus brazos sobre la cama y su cabeza reposando sobre ellos.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido la noche anterior? No recordaba absolutamente nada. Solo que había llegado a la casa luego de una tarde fuera, y había encontrado el periódico El Profeta sobre la mesada de la cocina...

Corrió las sábana despacio para no despertar al rubio e intentó salir de la cama. Lo que le fue un acto totalmente imposible, dado que sus piernas cedieron al peso de su cuerpo y terminó en el suelo con un sonoro golpe, haciendo que Draco despertara sobresaltado.

–¿Potter? –Dijo con un tono de preocupación cuando no lo vió en la cama. Se paró de golpe, empujando con sus piernas la silla.

–Aquí… abajo. –dijo con evidente esfuerzo.

Draco dio la vuelta a la cama y lo encontró acostado en el suelo, intentando inutilmente levantarse de alguna manera que le diera un poco de dignidad. Claro que le fue bastante dificil.

–Estúpido. –se quejó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Pasó un brazo sobre la cintura de Harry, haciendo un poco de fuerza para poder levantarlo. Luego, dio pequeños pasos para que Harry pudiera seguirlo y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama. Con un cuidado que Harry desconocía, le colocó los lentes que se encontraban en la mesa de noche y levantó las piernas de Harry lentamente para que pudiera quedarse sentado, _dentro_ de la cama. Acto seguido lo arropó.

–No tienes fuerza para pararte aún. –dijo en una voz un tono más grave de lo normal en Draco. Harry no puedo evitar detenerse a observarlo.

Tenía una camiseta blanca de mangas largas, remangadas hasta los codos. Un pantalón jean gris oscuro y, por lo que notó desde su posición en el suelo, estaba descalzo. Su cabello estaba revuelto, aunque por algún motivo, lo seguía mantendiendo con estilo. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días, además que tenía unas marcas oscuras debajo de ellos reafirmando esa idea a Harry. _¿abría estado cuidando de mí?_ Pensó para sus adentros.

–Obviamente. –dijo recordando lo que Draco le había dicho. –lo que me preocupa es saber porqué no puedo mantenerme en pie.

Draco lo miró dubitativo unos momentos.

–Iré a preparar el desayuno. –volvió a decir con esa voz baja. –Granger me matará si sabe que no has comido bien.

–Dile a Kreacher. –dijo Harry, con la terrible sensación de vacío al saber que Draco estaba dejando la habitación.

El rubio volteó a verlo por un instante. Harry no supo si habia imaginado esa media sonrisa en el muchacho, pues solo duró una fracción de segundo.

–El elfo ha ido a buscar unos ingredientes a Diagon Alley.

–¿Qué ingredientes… para qué?

–Traeré el desayuno, luego… luego hablaremos de eso.

Draco se pasó la mano por el cabello, obvia señal de cansancio y… alivio. La pulsera de plata en la muñeca de Draco brilló con la debil luz que venía del pasillo.

Harry se quedó ahí, semisentado en su cama, con un cansancio muscular que le hacía dificil moverse muy rápido, pero por algún motivo, su cabeza no le dolía. Hubiera preferido platicar con Snape, y preguntarle que diablos sucedía, pero había sido muy terminante en el hecho de no tener cuadros en su dormitorio. Ni uno solo.

Más rápido de lo que creyó, Draco apareció por la puerta cargando una bandeja con el desayuno de Harry. Un plato con un par de tostadas, jugo de naranja, mermelada, un poco de fruta y dos tazas de té humeante. Draco dejó una de las taza sobre un mueble y luego la bandeja sobre las piernas de Harry.

–Lo siento, pero tampoco desayuné hoy. –dijo disculpándose por haber traído una taza para él.

–¿Desde cuando bebes café?

–No lo sé. –respondió el rubio sorprendido por la atención de Harry en él. –Solo… me encuentro tomándolo.

Harry miró su desayuno y suspiró. Su cuerpo le dolía aún, y sus brazos no tenían la suficiente fuerza para mantenter el movimiento constante para desayunar.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó Draco obviamente preocupado.

–No, yo…

–Déjame que al menos unte un poco de mermelada en las tostadas, te evitarás el esfuerzo.

Draco se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Harry podía oler el aroma del café fuerte que Draco estaba bebiendo y por alguna razón, tuvo la necesidad de probarlo también. Observó detenidamente cómo el rubio tomaba una tostada y untaba despacio la mermelada de frambuesa, dejando un pequeño lugar en los brodes para que Harry no se manchara, luego siguió con la segunda. Lo hacía con tanto cuidado y de una forma tan meticulosa que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus modismos.

–Gracias. –murmuró cuando Draco terminó y volvía a sentarse en su silla. El rubió asintió y esperó. Era obvio que aguardaba que Harry disparara con sus preguntas, así que no lo defraudó. –¿Qué pasó?

–¿Qué recuerdas… último? –dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su taza. El sonido de satisfacción distrajo a Harry por un momento.

–Recuerdo haber entrado en la casa, por la tarde. El Profeta sobre la mesada de la cocina. –Harry hizo un esfuerzo para seguir recordando, pero recibió una puntada en su cráneo. –¿Me desmayé?

–Sí. –dijo con su mirada gris fija en la verde esmeralda de Harry. –claro que, luego de haber destruido parta de los muebles de la cocina.

–¿Qué?

–Granger envió el periódico, obviamente quería que leyeras la noticia que aparecía allí. Yo me encontraba en el jardín trasero, recogiendo unas cosas, cuando oí la explosión. –hizo una pausa sorbió otro poco de café y pasó su lengua sobre su labio superior. Harry se removió incómodo. –Despedías una cantidad de energía sobrenatural. Nunca había visto algo así…

–¿A que te refieres?

–Creo que sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. –Draco miró las manos de Harry descuidadamente, y notó que el morocho las estaba abriendo y cerrado. Movió la cabeza para señalárselo a Harry. –Eso, ¿Porqué lo haces?

Harry miró rápidamente hacia sus manos. Lo hacía tan inconcientemente que no lo había notado esta vez. Cuando Harry estaba por dar una excusa para cambiar de tema, Draco negó y volvió a hablar.

–De todos modos. Estabas parado en la cocina, la mesa y las sillas destruídas en pequeñas partes no mas grande que mi mano. – lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. –tu cuerpo irradiaba energía como si se tratarse de una capa que te envolvía completamente. Y de pronto caíste al suelo y comenzaste a temblar como si te encontraras en el medio del ártico, y sin una sola prenda.

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para evitar concentrarse en esa imagen y tomó un poco de té.

–Llevas inconciente desde entonces. –terminó Draco al mismo tiempo que tomaba lo último que quedaba de su café.

–¿A que te refieres? –Draco lo miró exceptico pero espero a que Harry aclarara su pregunta. –¿Cuánto tiempo llevo… asi?

–Dos días.

–¿¡Cómo!

–Que llevas dos días sudando frío, murmurando cosas en quien sabe qué idioma y despidiendo chismas de colores de tus manos. –se puso de pie y tomó la bandeja. – y claro, yo llevo dos días sin dormir tratando de bajar la fiebre e intentando regresarte al muno de los vivos.

Por alguna razón, Harry no se sintió ofendido ante el comentario de Draco que había sido dicho de una forma muy natural.

–Gracias.

–Si, claro. –respondió el rubio, pero era evidente que el color le había vuelto al rostro.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese periódico?

–¿Estás seguro que deseas leerlo? Rita Skeeter no fue amable… en lo absoluto.

Harry pareció meditarlo un poco.

–¿Qué decía?

Draco sonrió antes de hablar.

–Decía que el Gran Harry Potter había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. –hizo una pausa y esperó una reacción, solo obteniendo que Harry frunciera el cejo. –Claro que es la versión endulzada. Además dice que, tu desapareción es algo increiblemente desconcertante y preocupante. El ministerio de la magia debería estar al tanto de tus idas y venidas y por alguna razón que ella cree oscura, te has desvanecido. Al parecer quiere imponer en los lectores el temor de que te vuelvas como Voldemort, o peor… como Dumbledore.

Harry no puedo evitar reír ante el comentario. Su cuerpo le dolía pero la forma en que lo había dicho…

–¿Eso decía?

–En pocas y muy suaves palabras. Potter, nadie quiere un Dumbledore dando vueltas por ahí. Todos saben, por Skeeter, en lo que Dumbledore estuvo involucrado, y su relación con Grindelwald. Y no fue un secreto el hecho que me defendieras ante el Wizengamot.

–Skeeter solo busca prensa.

–Puede ser. Pero debes andarte con cuidado… hay seguidores de esa mujer, demasiados. Y si yo saqué esas conclusiones y estoy seguro que Granger también dado que envió el artículo, entonces no faltará mucho para que la gente comience a pensar que estás planeando algo.

–Solo quiero que me dejen en paz. –dijo murmurando. Recostó su cuerpo sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos.

Lo abrió de pronto cuando sintió una mano sobre su frente. Draco estaba allí, de pie junto a él, con una de sus manos sobre la frente de Harry y la otra sobre la propia.

–No tienes fiebre, por suerte. Pero traeré la poción por las dudas. –hizo una pausa antes de agregar mas bajo, como si fuera para él. –Y me encargaré de deshacerme de ese periódico.

–¿Qué poción? –Murmuró Harry, aún sintiendo el toque del rubio, cuando éste ya había retirado la mano. Decidió ignorar el otro comentario dado que no estaba dirigido a él. Además el tema de la poción le parecía mucho mas importante.

–No te preocupes, no es la Poción de Arterius.

–¿Cómo sabes que…?

–¿De veras crees que no lo he notado? –Draco cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, haciendo que la camiseta blanca se apretara en sus brazos y marcara sus músculos. –Te refriegas los ojos en un obvio intento de disminuir una presión en ellos, los dolores de cabeza son muy intensos, tanto que a veces las persianas de las ventanas se encuentran cerradas, dejando la casa en penumbras. A veces estás de un humor que es mejor esconderse y otras parece que nada te importara. Además… –hizo una pausa y sonrió otra vez con esa mueca que lo hacía ver tan adulto y niño al mismo tiempo. –He visto los ingredientes en el sótano. Y a propósito, no te conviene dejar las espinas de pez gato necrófago secarse sin protegerlas antes, podrían explotar la casa entera.

Sin mas Draco dejó la habitación con un Harry incómodo. Saber que Draco Malfoy había estado cuidado de él, aún cuando pudo haberlo dejado allí. Algo extraño, el comportamiento de Draco era extraño pero Harry se dijo que era totalmente aceptable. Podría acostumbrarse a un pasífico y humano Draco.


	14. Chapter 14

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Draco despertó esa mañana no esperaba ver la casa completamente decorada con colores rojos verdes y dorados. Fue tal el abrupto cambio que tuvo que cerrar los ojos muy fuerte y volver a abrirlos, para comprobar que efectivamente, la casa estaba totalmente empapelada con motivos navideños.

La baranda de la escalera estaba cubierta por guirnaldas verde musgo y pequeñas motitas doradas y rojas que se movían. Del techo colgaba muérdagos, y borlas que flotaban de aquí para allá.

Con cuidado de no tocar nada, Draco bajó las escaleras, en su fuero interno deseando que no hubiera mucho más de decoraciones de las que ya había visto. Pero al pasar por la puerta doble del living, que se encontraba abierta de par en par, comprobó que era Harry Potter el que estaba decorando la casa. De hecho, en ese momento, Potter estaba armando el árbol de navidad junto al gran ventanal del ambiente.

Draco se quedó de pie donde estaba, con su pijama verde oliva y sus pies descalzos, observando a un Harry Potter sentado en la alfombra, al pie de un árbol a medio armar. Lo extraño era que, Potter no estaba usando su magia para ordenarlo. Sino que lo estaba haciendo como los muggles seguramente lo hacían.

– ¿Sabes? No voy a enfadarme si quieres ayudarme con esto.

Draco dio un paso atrás al verse descubierto por Potter. Pero después de todo, él vivía ahí y no estaba escondiéndose de nadie.

– ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Harry volteó con una sonrisa cansina pero no se puso de pie. Se quedó allí, con las piernas cruzadas y ambas manos en la alfombra, detrás de su espalda.

– ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

–Según lo veo yo, perder el tiempo.

Draco esperaba cualquier otra cosa como respuesta a su insulto, cualquier cosa menos una risa. Porque Harry Potter se estaba riendo de él, o de su comentario. El rubio lo observó detenidamente, esperando que Potter dijera algo hiriente y todo volviera a la normalidad, pero… ya nada era como antes, nada era normal.

–Resulta que, mi madre solía armar el árbol de navidad sin utilizar magia y decidí hacerlo igual que ella. –Hizo una pausa para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta y donde efectivamente estaba Draco. –No sé por qué, pero recuerdo verla allí parada, colgando los adornos y cantando melodías…

Harry no terminó de hablar, su voz fue disminuyendo, como si la última parte la hubiera dicho para él, se giró para ver el árbol a medio armar y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar también.

–No sé porque lo recuerdo. –murmuró.

–Algunas cosas suelen venir a nuestras mentes sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta. –respondió Draco también en un tono bajo, no quería romper ese extraño hechizo que se había apoderado del ambiente.

Pero fue Harry quien lo rompió, volviéndose a ver al rubio. Sus ojos verdes pasaron de opacos a brillantes, como si una película delgada hubiera sido removida de ellos, y ahora volvía a ver con claridad.

–Será mejor que desayunes y te cambies.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Tenemos que hacer las compras de Navidad.

– ¿Iremos a Diagon Alley?

–No. –dijo simplemente Harry, pasando junto a Draco y dejando la habitación a medio decorar. –Iremos a las tiendas de Godric Hollow.

Sin más dejó el lugar y a Draco con una sensación de extrañeza que últimamente le hacía sentir la presencia de Harry.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana cuando los dos muchachos dejaban la casa y se encaminaban hacia el centro del pueblo. Godric Hollow no era tan grande como Diagon Alley, de eso seguro, pero sí era tanto o más que Hogsmead. Las calles ya estaban cubiertas de nieve, la gente paseaba despreocupada mientras algunos vendedores sacaban algunas de sus mercancías a la calle. Harry tomó la calle principal, seguido por un estoico Draco Malfoy.

El rubio iba con su espalda derecha, sus brazos apenas moviéndose a los lados y la vista fija al frente. Parecía que intentaba respirar lo menos posible como si el aire estuviera contaminado o algo por el estilo. Pero Harry no le daba mucha importancia. De vez en cuando, el morocho dirigía una mirada furtiva a su lado, siempre encontrándose con la misma imagen, haciéndolo muy divertido todo.

– ¿Podrías relajarte un poco? –dijo finalmente Harry, cuando alcanzaron las primeras tiendas de ropa.

–No creo que comprendas, la gravedad de la situación, Potter.

– ¿Por qué no me iluminas, entonces?

Harry esperó a que Draco le explicara su estúpida idea acerca de los Muggles, pero las palabras nunca llegaron. Se volteó a ver a su lado, Malfoy aún estaba allí. Con el seño fruncido y tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero por donde se mirase, la gente actuaba tan normal como los magos y brujas. Bueno, salvo por las varitas.

– ¿Sabes qué? Deberías de relajarte un poco, y dejar de juzgar a las personas por lo que _crees_ que son. –Hizo una pausa y se acercó Malfoy, haciendo que el rubio tuviera de pronto la sensata idea de dar un paso atrás. –Hay muggles buenos y los hay malos, como hay magos buenos y magos _malos_.

Draco se sintió ofendido por la forma en que Potter se había dirigido, como si quisiera explicarle a un niño pequeño por qué hay gente con distinto color de cabello. Sin esperar una respuesta, cualquiera que fuera, de Malfoy, Harry se giró en su eje y reanudó la marcha, paseando la vista por las vidrieras.

Pero aún cuando Malfoy quisiera olvidarse del momento, no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de Potter en su cabeza. _Muggles buenos y los hay malos_. Eso era bastante obvio, por más pro magia que fuera Draco, sabía que no todo podía ser negro. Pero, la forma en que Potter lo había dicho, algo le hizo sonar en su ser. Otro misterio más que rodea al gran Harry Potter.

Rápidamente se puso en marcha, dando un par de zancadas para alcanzar a Harry que ya estaba entrando a una tienda de artículos varios.

Cuando Draco entró al lugar tuvo una leve sensación de pérdida al no ver a Potter, pero que fue reemplaza por un tirón del brazo y una sacudida. Estaba listo para protestar cuando notó que era Potter el que había tironeado de él, y que lo intentaba llevar al otro lado de la tienda.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

–Shh, hay una bruja en la tienda. Y realmente desearía que no me reconociera. –Rápidamente Draco se puso de espaldas al resto de la gente y comenzó a examinar muy interesado uno de los absurdos objetos muggles de la tienda. En un movimiento disimulado, se bajó la boina negra que llevaba puesta, para cubrir la mayor parte de su cabello platino, y luego levantó la bufanda bordó como si tuviera frío.

–la próxima vez saldremos con un hechizo desilusionador. – comentó Harry tan cerca del oído del rubio que éste sintió unos escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo entero. –Ya se fue.

Draco sintió como el calor de Harry se alejaba de él, y un suspiro escapó de su boca. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se quedó unos momentos más de espaldas hasta que la mano de Harry se posó en su cintura y tiró apenas de él.

–Vamos, ya compré lo que necesitaba.

Salieron de la tienda y caminaron un par de pasos hasta llegar a otra en la que Harry también entró. Esta vez, Draco se quedó fuera, observando desde la vereda los locales de enfrente. Allí, había un pequeño local atestado de libros. Era obvio que se trataba de una librería, pero la gente parecía evitarlo como si fuera algo oscuro y siniestro. En el interior se podía ver que había un hombre anciano, con una marca en su rostro y el cejo fruncido. Tal vez era él la razón por la que nadie entraba allí.

El lugar no tenía decoraciones por las festividades, la luz de la entrada parpadeaba como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer, la base de las ventanas estaba cubierta de nieve, por fuera, y de polvo por dentro. Pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraído a esa oscura librería.

–ese lugar me recuerda mucho a la vieja tienda del señor Olivander.

La voz de Harry lo sobresaltó. No se esperaba que el morocho saliera tan rápido de la tienda.

– ¿Obtuviste lo que buscabas?

–Pues sí. – levantó una bolsa de papel azul metálico hasta la altura de los ojos de Draco. –pero eso fue hace unos cuantos minutos, estabas muy concentrado mirando la tienda de enfrente que no escuchaste cuando te llamé.

Draco lo observó detenidamente, intentado averiguar si estaba exagerando, pero Harry lo observaba sereno, imperturbable.

– ¿Necesitas algo más o podemos irnos?

–Nop, estoy hecho. El resto de los obsequios llegarán mañana por la tarde. Podemos volver a la casa.

–Genial –Murmuró por lo bajo, siguiendo una vez más a Harry, pero esta vez hasta la casa.

Llegaron en tiempo record a la entrada de la casa, y Harry entró sin decir una sola palabra, dejando la puerta abierta para que Draco lo siguiera. El rubio lo vio ir hasta donde estaba armado el árbol cargando con las bolsas de papel, seguramente a dejar los obsequios.

Aun así, Draco permaneció fuera. Con sus manos bien guardadas en los profundos bolsillos de su abrigo gris perla, y escondiendo su barbilla y parte de su boca detrás de la confortable bufanda verde.

– ¿No piensas entrar? –escuchó la voz de Harry amortiguada por la obvia lejanía. Pero sabía, de alguna manera que Draco no había ingresado a la casa. Quizá fuera el brazalete que le había puesto en la muñeca la noche que le fue encomendado.

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza una vez más, luego de que Harry la haya formulado desde algún lugar de la casa, pero Draco no pudo formular una respuesta. Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo.

Draco dio un paso e ingresó a la casa. Inmediatamente, algo se apoderó de él. Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento provenir desde el interior, algo que lo golpeaba y lo hacía tambalear hasta casi caerse. Cuando eso paso, y la calma volvió, comenzó a sentirse débil. Demasiado débil.

– ¿Malfoy? –Harry apareció en el pasillo, obviamente había estado en el salón. – ¿Qué tienes?

–Yo, no… no lo sé.

Se acurrucó más en el abrigo que le proporcionaba su ropa, no podía mover un solo músculo.

–Kreacher, ven aquí.

Ante la llamada de Harry, el viejo elfo apareció con un plop junto a la puerta, detrás de Draco que intentaba mantener el calor en su cuerpo.

– ¿El amo llamó a Kreacher?

–Quiero que ayudes a Malfoy a entrar a la casa y llévalo a su cama. Yo iré a buscar al médico.

–Sí, señor Harry. Kreacher llevará al señorito Draco a su cama.

Draco sintió que el elfo le tocaba el codo y de pronto un tirón desde la boca de su estómago que duró una fracción de segundos. Al instante siguiente, se encontraba con el elfo en su habitación.

–señorito Draco, deberá sacarse la ropa. El señorito Draco parece que tiene fiebre, pero no debe preocuparse, el señor Harry se hará cargo. El señor Harry siempre se hace cargo. Ya lo verá el señorito Draco. A Kreacher le gusta servir al señor Harry.

Mientras el elfo doméstico decía su monólogo, iba por todos lados en la habitación haciendo que la cama se desarmara para que Draco se pudiera acostar, sacando el pijama de los cajones y despojando a Draco de su ropa con magia.

–Kreacher… ¿Qué tengo?

El elfo se detuvo un instante y observó detenidamente a Draco. El rubio comprobó que había algo con él, algo extraño, pero que la criatura no tenía permiso de decir. Desde luego, Potter le estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

Harry no sabía qué hacer. No podía llamar a un médico muggle. ¿Acaso esa bruja los reconoció? Tal vez le había hecho algo a Draco, porque antes de encontrarse con ella en el negocio, el rubio estaba perfectamente bien. ¿A quién podría llamar? No muchos sabían de la existencia de Draco en su casa, de hecho casi nadie sabía dónde estaba Harry. Debía llamar a alguien para que viera a Draco, pero hacerlo implicaba que delataría su lugar de residencia.

Levantó su mirada hacia el cuadro que colgaba en el pasillo, aún ni siquiera había cerrado la puerta de entrada. En el paisaje del cuadro apareció la figura alta pero encorvada de Severus Snape.

–Llama a Poppy.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Quieres salvarle la vida? –Respondió el antiguo profesor de Pociones de forma retórica.

Harry suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cabello. Sabía que salían chispas de energía de sus manos. Pero ahora lo más importante era ayudar a Draco Malfoy. Nunca creyó que diría algo así en toda su vida.

Se acercó a la chimenea y tras tomar un manojo de polvos flu y arrojarlos al fuego, éste se transformó de amarillo y rojo a verde. Harry metió la cabeza pensando en el destino de su llamada.

– ¡Pero, por las barbas de Merlín! El susto que me has dado, niño.

La voz de la enfermera de la escuela Hogwarts estaba de pie junto a la chimenea en donde aparecía la cabeza verdosa de Harry, en el suelo, frascos rotos. Aparentemente, sí la había asustado.

–Lo siento Madame Pomfrey, pero requiero de su ayuda…

– ¿Estás bien? –el susto, y el pronto alivio de saber que era Harry pasaron a un sentimiento de casi terror.

–Estoy bien, al menos yo sí. Pero, necesito que venga a mi casa. Hay alguien que, posiblemente haya sido afectado por algún hechizo o maleficio y… necesito que lo vea.

* * *

Estimados lectores,

lamento terriblemente el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde la última vez que publiqué. Yo sé que a veces no hay excusas que valgan porque además de ser escritora aquí en FF son lectora y muchas veces me pone mal ver que las historias no continúan. por eso mis mas sinceras disculpas.

quería darles, por lo menos, una humilde explicación del porqué tardé tanto en publicar. me encuentro trabajando en una oficina donde debo asistir a muuuuchas personas al mismo tiempo, estoy estudiando en la universidad y hace dos semanas que acabé con los finales, (fueron 10 finales los que rendí este año) además, cuando no trabajo o estudio, intento mantenerme en forma haciendo algún deporte, lo que no siempre se puede.

como verán tengo una vida un poquito acelerada, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones estudiantiles y que además viene una época tranquila en el trabajo, espero poder actualizar la historia mas seguido.

muchas gracias por la comprensión!

saludos a tods.


	15. Chapter 15

**En Cada Paso**

Capitulo 14

Poppy había llegado a la casa de Harry minutos después de que él mismo se lo pidiera. No le había dicho exactamente quién era la persona que necesitaba sus auxilios pero la mujer confiaba demasiado en Harry y no hubo necesidad de explicar mas. En cuanto el morocho le dijo que había alguien que la necesitaba, la mujer tomó su bolso, acomodó un par de cosas y le pidió a Harry se que corriera de la chimenea.

–Gracias por venir, Madame Pomfrey.

–No hay ningún problema. Dime cuál es la urgencia.

Harry le pidió que lo siguiera escaleras arriba y una vez alcanzada la puerta de la habitación de Draco, se detuvieron. El morocho miró seriamente a la enfermera que tantas veces lo curó y atendió. Pero esta vez sería distinto.

–Antes de entrar, debe prometerme que todo lo que aquí suceda se quedará aquí. –hizo una pausa pero no dejó que la mujer hablara aún. –verá, la persona que se encuentra en la necesidad de ayuda, pues… no se supone que deba… como decirlo.

–Ya Potter, dilo de una vez.

–Es Draco Malfoy. –la reacción fue exactamente la que él esperaba. –El ministerio me ha hecho su tutor y responsable, Merlín sabe por qué, pero su estadía aquí conmigo para el caso, es completo secreto, muy pocos lo saben y por el bien de mi salud mental preferiría que así continuara.

La enfermera lo observó unos momentos y luego asintió. Harry dejó escapar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Sobre la cama se encontraba Draco Malfoy, sus ojos cerrados y el cejo fruncido, como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí. Las luces estaban bajas, y junto a la cama el elfo doméstico miraba fijamente a su joven amo mientras jugaba nervioso con sus pequeñas manitos.

–Potter, mejor te quedas afuera. Necesitaré que prepares una sopa con la mayor cantidad de ingredientes. Necesitaremos proteínas, muchas proteínas. –Acto seguido, La enfermera cerró la puerta dejando fuera en el pasillo a un confuso Harry Potter.

* * *

Cuando Draco despertó era de noche, su cuerpo le pesaba pero seguramente se debía a lo que fuera que le había pasado. Lo importante era que se podía mover. Miró alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, salvo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, al parecer alguien había abierto las cortinas.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y salió al pasillo. Con la mano apoyada en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, Draco caminó hasta las escaleras y luego a la planta baja.

La puerta doble del living estaba abierta y de allí salía una tenue luz y se acercó despacio. Allí encontró a Harry arrodillado frente a la chimenea, teniendo una conversación con una mujer que no pudo identificar del todo.

–…así que esa es la situación. Me será imposible ir esta navidad… pero quizá puedan venir ustedes.

Draco tragó saliva, rezaba a todo aquel que quisiera escucharlo, que no fuera ningún Weasley con el que hablaba.

–No te preocupes Harry. Entiendo perfectamente tu… situación. Pero si no tienen ningún inconveniente, creo que iremos con Teddy. Sería bueno que pase si primera navidad contigo.

¿Teddy? Draco no recordaba ningún Teddy, y qué era eso de primera navidad.

–Espero que Mal… Draco no tenga problemas.

La mujer en la chimenea río dulcemente y Draco creyó reconocer esa risa.

–Entonces estaremos allí el viernes, querido. –la mujer hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar. Su tono más serio. – ¿Has hablado con los Weasley?

–Aún no. No quiero decepcionarlos, sé que ha sido duro para ellos, Fred fue… bueno. Tu sabes. –Harry se detuvo unos segundos. –Pero intentaré hablar con Ron sobre esto. Estoy seguro que insistirá.

–Tal vez puedas ir unos momentos, para saludar a todos y luego volver.

–Puede que eso haga. De hecho, no es mala idea. Lamento no poder quedarme a cenar con ellos, Molly hace unos banquetes exquisitos, pero dejaré que ellos estén en familia… y yo estaré con la mía.

–Muy bien, cielo. El viernes estaremos por allí. Prepara algo interesante para Teddy.

–Lo haré Andrómeda, y gracias por entender.

Andrómeda… ahora reconocía a esa mujer. Era la hermana mayor de su madre. Andrómeda Black, no, Andrómeda Tonks. Pero quién era Teddy.

–¿Has escuchado toda la conversación? –Dijo Harry ahora sentado en el piso junto al fuego de la chimenea que volvía a ser como siempre.

–No lo sé, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a hablar?

Harry ignoró el comentario y se puso de pie, acercándose a Draco y comprobar si se encontraba bien.

–¿Qué fue todo eso?

–Eso fue Andromeda Tonks. Se suponía que pasaría navidades con ella y Teddy pero por obvias razones no podré hacerlo. –Dijo seriamente.

–¿Yo soy las obvias razones?

–Desde luego. No voy a dejarte moribundo aquí.

–No estoy moribundo. –Dio un paso al costado para alejarse de la mirada penetrante de Harry y volvió a hablar. –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Vino Madame Pomfrey, al parecer tuviste un ataque de magia.

–Te refieres a que alguien me atacó.

–No alguien, algo… en realidad, fue magia.

–Sí, Potter. La _magia_ de _alguien_

Harry lo observó seriamente, como si estuviera deliberando en su interior el hecho de explicarle o si Malfoy estaba burlándose de él. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, Draco tuvo la necesidad de dar un paso atrás cuando sintió la el aura de Potter extenderse, contraerse y desaparecer.

–Nadie te envió ningún maleficio, Malfoy. –Apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. –una corriente de magia te inundó y tu cuerpo no la resistió.

–¿Te refieres a la energía que hay en la casa?

–¿Cómo dices? –Ahora Potter se hacía el tonto o realmente desconocía la existencia de esa energía

–De veras vas a decirme que nunca sentiste la corriente de energía que recorre la casa.

–En realidad, esa energía estuvo desde que mandé reconstruir la casa. –Hizo una pausa. –Creemos que son residuos de energía mágica de… esa noche.

–Tú sabes que es peligroso que esa energía esté dando vueltas así como así, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, mira lo que me pasó a mí, si llegara a sucederte a ti… ¡bum!

Harry comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia. Draco había sido muy explícito en ese _bum_.

–No te preocupes por mí, Malfoy…

–No es por ti, Potter. No eres el ombligo del universo. Lo digo porque si llegara a colisionar tu magia con esa ambulante, podría ser peligroso para el pueblo entero. Y recuerda que yo estoy en este pueblo también.

–Lo siento, que egoísta de mi parte. – dijo sarcástico Harry, pero no había podido evitar sonreír ante el comentario del rubio. –Pero descuida. Esa energía no colisionará con la mía.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

–Porque… –pero no estaba seguro de saber el por qué. –Deberás confiar en mí.

–Puff

Sin mas, Draco se encaminó hacia la cocina, intentando por todos los medios que su cuerpo no cediera al peso y cayera al suelo, pasando la mayor vergüenza frente a Potter. Por suerte, su cuerpo se mantuvo firme y llegó a la cocina sin contratiempo.

–Se supone que tienes que estar en la cama, Malfoy.

–Si bueno, no lo estoy.

–Por Merlín, dime que no eres uno de esos pacientes molestos y gruñones.

Draco estuvo a punto de quejarse cuando un sonido agudo se lo impidió. El rubio se sobresaltó y chocó contra la mesa, golpeándose la cadera con el borde. Harry río bajito antes de informarle que era el teléfono.

– ¿Diga?

La sonrisa del rostro de Harry se borró cuando comenzó la conversación con quien fuera que estaba del otro lado del aparato. A Draco le costaba aún acostumbrarse a esas cosas muggles, pero debía aceptar que era más fácil y cómodo comunicarse con eso que con las redes flu. Por lo menos no te llenabas de ceniza o tierra.

Draco se acomodó en la silla más próxima y agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo. Potter hablaba bajo, pero en el silencio aún podían escucharse algunas cosas. Por lo que podía discernir de la conversación, es que Potter estaba congeniando una cita, aunque aún no sabía para qué. ¿No se suponía que quería estar en el anonimato? Lo último que debería hacer era organizar citas.

De pronto Draco se sentía enfadado, pero no entendía la razón por la cual estaba así.

Cuando Harry regresó a la cocina, encontró a Draco pasando las hojas del periódico tan violentamente que estaba seguro había roto al menos dos o tres. No leía las noticias, solo se dedicaba a pasar las hojas y hacer el mayor ruido posible.

– ¿Alguna mala nueva? –Preguntó Harry acercándose a la nevera y tomando una jara de jugo de naranja. Seguidamente tomo dos vasos de la alacena y sirvió jugo en ambos,

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Ah, solo por la sutil forma que tienes de mover el periódico. Suelo hacer eso cuando alguna noticia no me agrada en absoluto.

–Claro, eso o desatar tu energía.

–¿Qué…? –Pero no terminó de hablar. El rubio había contra atacado correctamente. –De cualquier modo, esta tarde tengo que hacer una cosa… asi que estarás solo por al menos dos horas. ¿Crees que puedas estar solo por ese tiempo?

–No tengo cuatro años, Potter.

–No, pero estás convaleciente. Y eso es razón suficiente para preguntar.

–Claro, como si realmente te fueras a preocupar por mi. El ministerio te la puso difícil esta vez ¿No crees?

–No se si es el ministerio o eres tu el que la hace difícil. Aún estoy decidiendo eso.

Harry metió la mano en la lata de galletas y comenzó a degustar una de ellas con amplio placer.

–Este viernes vendrán Andrómeda y Teddy por las navidades. –Comenzó Harry la conversación como si Draco no lo molestara en absoluto. –Lo único que voy a pedirte que es no seas tú por un momento. Realmente necesito pasar este día con ellos.

– ¿Necesitas?

–Son mi familia, lo que queda de ella al menos.

Draco no dijo nada. Pero intentaba entender la frase de Harry. Creía que los Weasley eran su familia. Saliendo con la niña Weasley y todo eso. Pero lo más extraño fue que no los mencionó dentro de su definición de familia.

– ¿Qué hay de los Weasley?

–Tenía pensado ir antes de la cena, saludar a todo el mundo, pero no lo sé aún. –Se levantó de su lugar junto a la mesada. –Por lo pronto, esta tarde no estaré en la casa.

Harry no respondió a la pregunta de Draco. El morocho se estaba pareciendo demasiado al antiguo director de Hogwarts, y si había algo que a Draco realmente le fastidiaba eran Potter y Dumbledore juntos, el hecho que ahora Potter asumiera formas y manias del viejo, bueno, digamos que no era nada bueno.

Aun así, Harry salió de la cocina dejando a Draco con un enfado que no podría disimular. Lo extraño era que, no entendía por qué.


	16. Chapter 16

**En Cada Paso**

**Capítulo 15**

Draco pasaba frente a la chimenea principal de la casa cuando de pronto las llamas de volvieron verdes y por ellas aparecieron una anciana y un pequeño niño en sus brazos. Rápidamente, Draco buscó su varita, en vano, porque no podía hacer magia en la casa. De hecho, no podía hacer magia en ningún lado gracias a su brazalete.

–Hola Draco. –Dijo la anciana.

Ahora que la veía mejor, no era tan anciana como le había parecido al principio. Tenía el cabello entre negro y canoso, pero era alta y esbelta. Muy parecida a su madre, su sangre Black era notoria. Era su tía, Andrómeda, sin duda alguna. Lo que quería decir que el pequeño en brazos era su primo.

–Andrómeda. Que gusto me da verte.

La voz de Harry provino desde la puerta de la cocina. El morocho llevaba su ropa más informal, jeans y camisa negra, obviamente no era una vestimenta digna para una cena de navidad. Pero claro que Draco no era nadie para decirle qué ponerse.

–Por favor, Draco. ¿Podrías tomar el abrigo de Andrómeda y de Teddy?

El rubio se puso en marcha. No pudo evitar notar que la mujer tenía puesto un modesto vestido azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros elegantemente adornados con unas pequeñas piedras blancas. Incluso el pequeño Teddy llevaba un conjunto de ropa un tanto formal.

–No voy a cambiarme, si eso es lo que piensan. Ustedes los Black son demasiado para mí.

Pero había burla en su tono y el ambiente se relajó aún más cuando la mujer río.

Harry se acercó a los invitados y tras besar ambas mejillas de Andrómeda, tomó en brazos al niño.

–Y ¿Cómo está el pequeño diablillo? –El niño rió con su alegre carcajada. –¿Alguna transformación?

–Su cabello continuamente cambia de color, y creo que lo he visto cambiar el tamaño de su nariz también.

El orgullo en el tono de voz de Andrómeda y en el brillo de los ojos de Harry, hizo que Draco se sintiera fuera de lugar.

Para Draco Malfoy, su némesis Harry Potter había sido siempre un enigma. Desde fuera, solo podía observar sus proezas, de las que siempre salía ileso. El brillo de orgullo en la mirada de los profesores, incluso en la de Dumbledore, sobre todo en Dumbledore. Su nombre era famoso porque él era Harry Potter. Todo eso trajo consigo una envidia más grande de la que él era capaz de admitir.

Ser amigo de Harry Potter hubiera significado cierto prestigio, cierto nivel, y cierto orgullo de parte de su familia, pero el morocho lo rechazó cuando él se había burlado de Weasley.

Draco siempre creyó que Harry Potter era tan soberbio como aparentaba ser a sus ojos. El hecho que haya terminado con la tiranía de Voldemort había sido el momento culminante, el instante en que el nombre Harry Potter sería venerado y aclamado y el dueño de dicho nombre sería el hombre más egocéntrico de todos los tiempos. Incluso, nunca creyó que el sujeto fuera a superar ese límite al aparecer en el juicio y salvarle el pellejo a su familia.

Merlín sabía que él no lo hubiera hecho nunca.

Vivir con Potter significaba una tortura. Para él, sería ser el sirviente eterno del hombre más fanfarrón y soberbio y…

Pero Draco lo estaba observando. Harry Potter era un hombre sencillo, que disfrutaba de la paz y la tranquilidad de su hogar. Que podía pasar horas en la biblioteca mirando por los ventanales hacia las colinas. O cocinando algo de gran sabor en la cocina.

Lo había visto interactuar con el elfo doméstico, incluso con el hipogrifo al que trataba como una mascota. Lo había notado en el pórtico de la casa, hablar con el hombre de la correspondencia o con la mujer que de vez en cuando tocaba a la puerta ofreciendo una u otra planta.

Sobre todo, Draco podía ver la nostalgia, el dolor y la soledad en la mirada de ese muchacho. Lo que intentaba ocultar era su gran pesar por la guerra que tanto él y sus seres queridos debieron atravesar. Pero también podía notar el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tenía que hacer a cada momento. Harry Potter estaba teniendo una sobredosis de algo, de magia tal vez. Pero seguramente él ya lo sabía y esa era la razón por la que tomaba la poción.

Durante la cena, Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Observaba a Potter y a su tía interactuar, reír y hacer bromas. Harry se había sentado junto al pequeño, y se había hecho cargo de darle de comer. El pequeño Teddy estaba tan contento de estar con Harry que se había olvidado de la comida y solo quería que Harry jugara con él.

–Dime Harry, ¿Has sabido algo de los Dursley?

Draco iba a ignorar esa pregunta como tantos otros comentarios. Pero en ese momento, levantó la mirada para observar a Harry. La mirada del muchacho se entristeció y opacó. Incluso Teddy dejó de reír al ver la seriedad de su padrino.

–Lo siento cariño, no debí…

–No. Está bien, Andrómeda. – Harry tomó de su copa de vino antes de continuar. –Lo último que supe es que están viviendo en Londres. Tienen un departamento lo suficientemente grande para que Duddley pueda quedarse allí mientras estudia en la universidad. O mejor dicho, mientras pierden dinero pagando la universidad de Duddley, porque dudo que ese sujeto pueda terminar siquiera un semestre.

–Ya veo.

–Tía Petunia escribe a veces. Solo algunas líneas, ya sabes. Pregunta si necesito dinero. –Harry rió sin sentimiento. –Como si fuera a necesitarlo.

–Pero ellos no saben exactamente lo que sucedió, ¿Verdad?

–Ni la más remota idea. Solo saben lo que Kingsley les dijo. Que debían dejar la casa porque era peligroso, que un mago tenebroso estaba detrás de mí por ser hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans. –Otra pausa, otro sorbo de vino. – Tío Vernon concluyó que era porque mis padres habían sido subversivos o algo de eso. –Harry levantó los hombros como si no le interesara la opinión de ese sujeto, pero no volvió a hablar.

Al terminar de cenar, los tres adultos y el pequeño Teddy se trasladaron al living, donde el árbol de navidad brillaba con sus luces de colores intermitentes y el calor de la chimenea proporcionaba un excelente lugar para dormitar.

–¿Qué harás ahora, querido?

–Bueno, tengo pensado comenzar a estudiar… pero será algo muggle. No puedo moverme en el mundo mágico si realmente quiero que me dejen en paz.

–Claro, serás Harry Potter el niño que vivió y mató a aquél que no debe ser nombrado, toda tu vida.

–Y es un nombre largo, ¿no te parece?

Los dos rieron, pero Draco notó tristeza en la voz de Harry. Aún así, no volteó a verlos. Solo se dedicaba a leer el libro que tenía delante de él.

–Pero tengo pensado también comprar la librería del centro. –Ante esto, Draco sí levantó la mirada. –Esa librería lleva destartalada y mal atendida desde hace ya un buen tiempo, tengo entendido que el dueño quiere venderla pero nadie parece tener la intención de invertir en ella.

–Supongo que tú sí.

–Bueno, la verdad es que, sería un buen proyecto. Y creo que sería algo interesante. Tal vez dejarlo a Draco que la maneje. ¿Qué dices?

–¿Quieres que maneje esa librería vieja? Seguramente hay algún muerto en el sótano o algo. Es desagradable.

–El lugar tiene potencial, está bien ubicado y es espacioso. Sería un buen comienzo para ti. Tendrías tu salario y todo eso.

–No necesito de tu caridad…

–Oh, no… no es caridad. Eso solo que estás volviendo loco a Kreacher, él me comentó que tal vez sería bueno para ti, salir un poco… ya sabes.

Andrómeda rió abiertamente, y el pequeño Teddy la imitó sin siquiera saber porqué se estaban riendo. Harry, sonrió pero no apartó su mirada esmeralda de la color plata de Draco. Esto iba en serio.

–No voy a estar trabajando para ti, Potter.

–Bueno, vives en mi casa, comes mi comida y te vistes con lo que yo te doy. Creo que quizá lo más lógico y equitativo sea que al menos ganes el privilegio de todo eso.

El muchacho no sonrió. Harry Potter estaba siendo sincero, pero además estaba siendo serio. Esto era en serio, realmente en serio.

–Nadie te ha pedido que hagas nada de eso por mi. Yo hubiera preferido estar en Azkaban antes de ser tu maldito esclavo…

–Cuida tu boca frente a mi ahijado, Malfoy. – La serenidad en la voz de Harry alertó a Draco más que si hubiera sido un grito o un insulto.

Andrómeda se puso de pie y tomó al niño en brazos, acto seguido dejó la habitación.

–Y sí, me lo han pedido. El Ministro de la Magia me lo pidió personalmente, _tu madre_ también lo hizo. Por lo que deduzco que no hubieras durado una sola semana ahí dentro. Ahora lo único que yo te estoy pidiendo es que seas un poco agradecido, que aceptes la oportunidad que te estoy dando, o pensando en darte, para que estés fuera de la casa al menos por unas cuantas horas. Si fuera tú, cerraría el pico de una endemoniada vez y aceptaría en silencio las cosas que me están dando sin siquiera merecerlas. –Harry cerró los ojos y aprentó con su mano izquierda el puente de su nariz, frunciendo el cejo.

Draco se puso de pie inmediatamente, dispuesto a darle a su némesis de la escuela los golpes que fueran necesarios para hacerlo callar, para que no diga esas palabras. Su madre no le pidió nada a Potter. Él lo hace por que desea que el mundo sepa que es una persona buena. Pero Draco sabía mejor. Harry Potter era una persona detestable, manipuladora y engreída.

Su cuerpo solo atinó a ponerse de pie, empero. A medida que en su mente circulaban esas palabras, esos calificativos, su odio creció, pero no hacia Harry Potter, sino hacia él mismo. Esas palabras no calificaban a Potter, lo calificaban a él. A Draco Malfoy, hijo de unas de las personas más ricas del mundo mágico, magnate y sangre pura. Sí, un hombre que lo perdió todo por seguir a un monstruo, un ser despreciable en su ambición de aniquilar a toda persona que no fuera sangre pura. Demonios, ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort era de sangre pura.

En lugar de abalanzarse sobre Potter, Draco dio los pasos necesarios hasta la puerta. No se digno a mirar a Harry, no por orgullo, sino por todo lo contrario. Verlo a Harry Potter era recordarle la vergüenza que sentía ser un Malfoy, ser reconocido por las atrocidades que su padre, que su familia había hecho tanto a la sociedad mágica como a la muggle.

Cuando la puerta de hubo cerrado, Harry abió los ojos y giró su torso hacia atrás. Draco Malfoy había abandonado la habitación, no había dudas de ello. Pero Harry se sintió frustado. Esperaba una respuesta del rubio, un sobresalto, un golpe incluso. Pero no recibió nada, solo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, y ni siquiera la había cerrado de un golpe.


	17. Chapter 17

Estimados lectores, lamento no haber publicado antes. tenía un par de capítulos de este fic en un pendrive, el cual perdí hace un poco mas de un mes, y lamentablemente perdí también la musa inspiradora porque no podía lograr concentrarme para escribir nada.

milagrosamente, espero que siga así, tuve un toque de inspiración y aquí les presento el nuevo capitulo.

Realmente espero poder tener estos momento más seguido, porque odio dejar esperando a un lector. sé lo que se siente porque he estado esperando también que publiquen otras historias que sigo.

lamente nuevamente la falta de publicacion, y espero que esto no dañe nuestra amistad!

saludos y espero lo disfruten. aguardo reviews.

* * *

**En Cada Paso**

Capítulo 16

Draco se encontraba desayunando en la cocina cuando Hermione Granger apareció por la puerta trasera. Llevaba ropa muggle y un par de bolsas de papel en las manos que dejó rápidamente en la mesada de la cocina.

–Buenos días. –Dijo ella sin mucha atención. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar el contenido de la bolsa.

Draco no respondió, pero ella no pareció importarle. Aún seguía sacando cosas. Draco supuso que eran para la cocina, dado que algunas las guardaba en las alacenas y otras en el gran contenedor blanco, que Draco recordaba, se llamaba heladera.

–¿Harry ya se fue? –Preguntó ella dejando la última lata en uno de los estantes de la despensa y volviendo a verlo. Su espalda apoyada sobre el borde de la mesada, sus brazos cruzados, si expresión tranquila. Pero sus ojos delataban desconfianza.

Draco levantó un hombro en forma de respuesta. En su mano seguía humeando su té.

–Ok. Si vamos a vivir todos en la misma casa, tendrán que haber algunas reglas aquí. Primero –Dijo separándose de la mesada y sentándose en la silla frente a Draco. –, podrías por lo menos ser educado y responder cuando te hablan. Recuerda que tu custodia, cuando Harry no está soy yo. Podrías comportarte un poco, ¿no crees?

– ¿Qué quieres, Granger?

Hermione resopló.

–Obviamente lo imposible. –Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a la sala, pero antes volteó y lo miró fijamente. –Harry estará muy ausente estos próximos días, semanas, quien sabe. Lo que te hace a ti, estar bajo mi protección, y la de Ron. Lo que espero es un poco de colaboración, porque no somos Harry… eso quiere decir, que no tenemos un alto umbral de aceptación de estupideces.

–No es que yo quiera estar aquí más de lo que ustedes quieren. Así que no finjamos que somos todos amigos de la infancia. ¿De acuerdo? Yo soy un preso en esta maldita casa. Vive con ello.

Hermione estuvo frente a Draco en menos de dos segundos. Sus ojos furibundos.

–Es cierto, si fuera por mí o por Ron, tú estarías pudriéndote en una celda junto a tu padre. Lamentablemente, Harry tiene que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a tu madre, y él es un hombre de palabra. Ron y yo estamos aquí para apoyarlo, porque él sí es nuestro amigo de la infancia. La misma que _tu seño_r no dejó que disfrutáramos. – Se separó un paso y respiró profundamente antes de seguir. –tu madre le hizo prometer a Harry que cuidaría de ti y te protegería. Así que, el hecho que tú estés aquí no es más que culpa de tu madre.

– ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? Mi madre no tiene nada que ver con….

– ¿No? deberías prestar más atención. Te madre le hizo un favor a Harry, a cambio él prometió protegerte. ¿Por qué crees que salió en tu defensa y en la de tu padre en el juicio? Solo Merlín sabe que tu padre bien merecido tiene la condena. Y más… porque gracias a la intervención de Harry es que está preso y no recibió el beso del dementor. Y en cuanto a ti… – Hermione levantó los brazos en el aire en forma de derrota. –Demonios, ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando contigo.

–Esta situación ya es demasiado molesta como para tener que estar escuchándote.

–Bien, porque eso lo harás más seguido. Pronto terminarán las clases y Ron vendrá a casa. Y por cierto, su desprecio hacia a ti no ha disminuido.

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la cocina. Draco Malfoy la desesperaba.

…

Harry estaba en la entrada del edificio, llevaba su traje pulcramente planchado y la camisa blanca le quedaba perfecta. Respiró profundo un par de veces para calmar sus nervios. Era extraño, había enfrentado grandes peligros desde que tenía memoria pero esto, esta entrevista iba a definir toda su completa existencia.

Caminó despacio pasando por una pared espejada. Se observó por un momento. Había cambiado un poco su apariencia para poder realizar esto. No le servía de nada parecer un chico de 18 años. Pero de veinticinco, eso era aceptable. Tenía su cabello un tanto largo delante y más corto detrás. No llevaba sus gafas, había utilizado un hechizo para hacer que su visión fuera buena al menos por unas cuantas horas. Se había dejado un poco la barba y los bigotes, lo suficiente como para tener una sombra y parecer mayor. Su estructura física por fin había dado frutos. Así que, mientras se observaba en el espejo, no veía al joven Harry Potter de dieciocho años, sin haber terminado sus estudios, y habiendo derrotado al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. No, en estos momentos veía a un muchacho con un cuarto de siglo vivido, de contextura pequeña pero fuerte, ojos decididos y espíritu inquebrantable, ahora veía a…

–Señor Evans ¿verdad? –Escuchó que decía una muchacha detrás del escritorio principal.

–Así es. Harry Evans. Vengo a la entrevista con el director…

–Claro que sí. El capitán Andersen lo está esperando en su oficina. – la muchacha le entregó una tarjeta blanca, de acceso, y señaló el pasillo donde estaban los ascensores. –Tercer piso, a la derecha, su secretaria lo anunciará.

–Muchas gracias. –Dijo con una media sonrisa. La muchacha se ruborizó y asintió como una tonta colegiala.

Harry hizo lo que la muchacha le indicó. En el tercer piso había una señora de mediana edad, con su cabello colorado, obviamente artificial, y unos lentes de marco negro que se afinaban en los extremos superiores. Extraños.

–Buenos días, soy Harry Evans. Vengo a ver al capitán Andersen.

–Un momento, por favor. Lo anunciaré en seguida, por favor tome asiento.

–Gracias.

Harry vio como la mujer tomaba el teléfono y discaba solo un número. Rápidamente anunció a la otra persona que él estaba aquí. Harry se movió en su asiento, nervioso. Era peor que ser llamado al despacho de Dumbledore, o de McGonagall.

–El capitán dice que puede pasar. –Dijo levantándose y guiando a Harry hasta la puerta de la oficina.

Harry volvió a agradecer y entró. Acto seguido la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

….

Draco había entrado en la biblioteca, necesitaba distraerse con algo. Busco entre los libros algo que pudiera cumplir con el cometido. Pero todos los libros parecían ser Muggles. Realmente un desperdicio de espacio.

Se sentó en el sillón, sin tomar ningún libro, y observó el fuego que mantenía tibia la habitación. La conversación que tuvo con Hermione Granger, si es que pueda llamarse conversación, había despertado en él ciertas dudas sobre su estadía en ese lugar.

¿Qué pudo haber hecho su madre para que Harry Potter le debiera este gran favor? Sin dudas Potter era un baúl de sorpresas y de misterios.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, y por ella entró Granger. Evidentemente, iban a compartir mucho espacio. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo, porque lo observó unos instantes como si estuviera meditando el quedarse o irse. Finalmente optó por la primera opción.

Se acercó a la biblioteca más cercana a la puerta del despacho de Harry y tomó un libro. Luego se sentó frente al fuego, en el sillón individual. Abrió el ejemplar y comenzó a leer como si fuera lo más entretenido y maravilloso del mundo. Draco leyó el nombre del libro "la isla del tesoro".

–Es un libro muggle, ¿verdad? –Se escuchó decir, aún cuando no quería entablar una conversación con ella.

Hermione lo observó detenidamente antes de responder.

–Sí. Siempre he querido leerlo.

Draco la observó extrañado, así que ella suspiró cerrando la tapa y continuó hablando.

–Se suponía que lo leeríamos en la secundaria. Pero nunca llegué a hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué no? – ¿Por qué se interesaba en la vida patética de Granger?

–Porque para entonces me encontraba más ocupada tratando de descubrir si eras el heredero de Slytherin. – Respondió como si hubiera dicho que había estado enferma esa semana para ir a la escuela.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. Luego recordó ese año en particular. El basilisco de Slytherin había sido liberado, habían ocurrido muchos desastres, pero por suerte ninguna desgracia. Ese había sido su segundo año en Hogwarts.

– ¿Alguna vez…? –Pero se interrumpió antes de hacer una pregunta estúpida o incómoda.

–Alguna vez… ¿Qué? –insistió

– ¿Alguna vez… creíste que algo de esto habría de pasar cuando recibiste la carta?

Hermione dejó el libro en la mesa pequeña y cerró los ojos. Intuitivamente su mano derecha se masajeó el antebrazo izquierdo. Draco pudo ver las marcas de una cicatriz, las mismas que su tía Bellatrix le hizo hace menos de un año.

–Dumbledore entregó la carta personalmente a mis padres. El hecho der ser hija de muggles y todo eso. Él les explicó todo lo que tenían que saber. – hizo una pausa, recordando a sus padres y a Dumbledore en la sala de su casa parecía de ser una vida atrás. – Mis padres me compraron todos los libros de la lista al día siguiente. Y creo que esa misma tarde comencé a leerlos todos, memorizarlos. Como si esa fuera la única forma de saber quién era yo en realidad.

Hubo una pausa donde ninguno dijo nada. Luego Hermione volvió su mirada a Draco.

–No. No creo que lo haya si quiera soñado ni en un millón de años. ¿Tu?

–No lo sé. Vivir en… ya sabes, con mis padres y mi familia. Es como un constante recordatorio que las artes oscuras estaban allí. Latentes, listas para salir. Desde luego que no imaginé nunca que esto, todo, fuera a suceder.

–Hm. –Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana. La nieve no caía, pero el césped de la entrada estaba cubierto y totalmente blanco. –Creo que, las circunstancias no fueron las mejores. Es decir, quedamos en el medio de todo. Incluso Harry, sus padres… todas las perdidas, los daños colaterales. No creo que uno vaya a recuperarse nunca de ello. – se volteó a ver la chimenea, el cambio la irritó la vista pero no se quejó. – No ha pasado un solo día que no extrañe a mis padres, las bromas de Fred, las clases con Snape… incluso las riñas diarias contigo. No que quiera volver a repetirlas. – agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica. – tenemos dieciocho años ¿sabes? Pero la mayoría del tiempo siento que…

–Hubieras vivido diez veces más. Entiendo el sentimiento.

–Es agradable. – miró a Draco, recibiendo una expresión de rareza. –Es decir, fuera de todo lo acontecido. Aparte de todos esos momentos, esto. – caminó nuevamente hasta el sillón. – No sé lo que pueda llegar a pasar en el futuro. No espero, desde luego, que nos convirtamos en mejores amigos ni mucho menos. Ha pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente, pero… una conversación civilizada de vez en cuando no viene mal. ¿No crees?

Draco se puso de pie con lentitud, como si le costara hacerlo. Pasó sus manos por sus piernas antes de apoyarse en ellas y levantarse. Acto seguido pasó una de sus manos por su cabello rubio, y luego por su mentón.

–Imagino que, si vamos a estar pasando tanto tiempo juntos bajo el mismo techo, sería lo menos que podemos hacer. – Dijo Draco luego de unos momentos. –No esperes que sea alegre y tenga una sonrisa en el rostro todo el tiempo porque así no soy yo.

–Con que evites los comentarios hirientes y los sobrenombres me alcanza. Harry estará mucho tiempo fuera y Ron, por más de que lo ame, no es posible tener una conversación seria con él por más de cinco minutos. Así que, apreciaría la compañía, si es civilizada.

–Imagino que, si llegara el momento de elegir entre tener una conversación contigo o con Weasley, prefería tenerla contigo. – se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero antes volteó para agregar algo más. –pero mantengámoslo a un mínimo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Desde luego.

…

Harry llevaba más de media hora en la oficina del capitán Andersen. Lo observaba mientras el hombre de unos cincuenta revisaba una carpeta color madera detenidamente. Sus ojos negros enmarcados por unas pobladas cejas blancas iban y venían por los documentos, buscando quien sabe qué cosa. Harry se sintió en presencia de Ojo Loco por unos momentos.

–Su carta de recomendación es muy… alta.

Harry asintió sin saber exactamente qué significaba eso.

–Evans, ¿Porqué desea ingresar al cuerpo?

–Deseo poder ayudar a la comunidad. No sé, no sé si vaya a comprender pero… lo siento en mi sangre, señor. Mi vocación.

–Si desea ayudar a la gente, hágase bombero…

_Ojo loco._ pensó nostálgico

–He visto lo que el dolor le causa a las personas. Las pérdidas sin sentido, la maldad pura que hace que algunos se comporten de manera inexplicable hacia otros. He presenciado… fue testigo de ello mucho tiempo. Estoy cansado señor, cansado de no poder hacer lo que esas familias se merecen, lo que las víctimas se merecen. – Hizo una pausa. Una terrible imagen pasó por su mente. El comedor de Hogwarts poblado de alumnos, de docentes, de pueblerinos… de muertos. –Quiero formar parte de su escuadrón, señor. Quiero hacer la diferencia. Darles una voz a aquellas personas que la perdieron.

–Lindo discurso. Pero no alcanza. – El hombre cerró el expediente de Harry, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos frente a su propio rostro. –Quiero ver qué puede hacer, Evans. Estará en entrenamiento, será un novato. No me importan todas las condecoraciones que tenga en su historial, ni a cuantas personas adecuadas conozca. Aquí, será nadie.

Harry asintió entusiasmado. Esto era exactamente lo que quería. Nadie, iba bien con él.

–El entrenamiento comienza en dos semanas. Recibirá todo lo necesario en un par de días. – Se puso de pie, la indicación de que la reunión había terminado. –Si su entrenamiento da frutos, entonces, tendré en consideración si puede entrar o no al escuadrón.

–Muchas gracias, señor.

–Aún no me lo agradezca. Y nuevamente, debo reconocer que tiene un buen respaldo. Pero ni el primer ministro ni la reina de Inglaterra harán que ingrese a mi escuadrón si yo no lo considero apto.

–Totalmente de acuerdo.

El hombre hizo un saludo y Harry lo imitó. Al instante la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada.

Saludó a la secretaria del capitán y tomó el ascensor hasta la planta baja, luego salió del edificio y hacia la calle. En el primer callejón lo suficientemente recluido desapareció.

Apareció a dos cuadras de su casa, unos momentos más tarde. Caminó las cuadras, enterrando sus pies en la nieve con cada pisada. Abrió la puerta de su casa y rápidamente lo abrazó el calor del hogar. Mientras colgaba el abrigo en el perchero, sintió el aroma a salsa. ¿Hermione estaría cocinando?

Se encaminó a la cocina mientras se quitaba los guantes y la bufanda. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que, inclinado sobre la hornalla, donde reposaba una cacerola con salsa, no era Hermione sino Draco. Vistiendo sus jeans negros y su camisa azul oscuro. Harry no lo aceptaría frente a nadie, pero Draco sabía vestirse, y la ropa le quedaba muy bien.

Tosió para llamar la atención del rubio.

–Oh, ya llegaste. –Dijo Draco entre sorprendido y enfadado.

–Sí yo, eh… lamento… ¿haberlo hecho? –Respondió dudoso.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

–Esto no estará hasta dentro de media hora, por lo menos. –Sin más volvió a la meticulosa tarea de cocinar.

Harry dejó la cocina con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca donde sabía que encontraría a Hermione. Desde luego, no se equivocaba. Allí estaba ella, con un libro en su regazo.

–Hey. –Llamó.

La muchacha sonrió alegre al verlo.

–¿Y bien?

–el entrenamiento es en dos semanas. Después de ahí veremos.

–Genial Harry. Es… fantástico.

–Sí. Gracias. Creo que por fin podré hacer algo… que valga la pena.

–Ay Harry. Siempre lo has hecho. – Hermione se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su amigo para abrazarlo. –es solo que esta vez, podrás hacerlo sin ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

–Lo sé…

– ¿Qué es ese aroma? –Preguntó Hermione de pronto cambiando el tema de la conversación.

De repente en el rostro de Harry se dibujó una sonrisa y Hermione no pudo evitar observarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una de esas en su rostro. Quizá la última vez lo hizo fue cuando Ginny y él comenzaron a salir.

–Es Draco, está cocinando.

–¿Oh? _–¿Draco?_ –No sabía que cocinara…

–Está incursionando. Le presté un libro de cocina que yo tenía. Al parecer le gusta.

–Supongo. Era… es muy bueno en pociones. Tal vez la ciencia culinaria se le dé bien.

Harry volvió a sonreír, esta vez de costado. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla se encaminó hacia las escaleras, directo a su cuarto.

–Por cierto, Harry. Te quedan muy bien los veinte… –Solo escuchó que Harry reía.


	18. Chapter 18

En cada Paso

**Capítulo 17**

Harry despertó esa mañana con dolor de cabeza. Era un dolor palpitante, sobre su frente, que no permitía abrir los ojos ni pensar con mucha claridad. Su cuerpo lo sentía imposiblemente pesado, pero aún así se esforzó para levantarse de la cama. En cuanto apoyó los pies sobre el suelo, su habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

Con la voz en susurro llamó a su elfo doméstico, quien apareció al instante preguntando si el señor Harry estaba bien. Claro que la voz ronca y baja del elfo a Harry le pareció un grito de Veela y tuvo que taparse los oídos casi al momento en que el elfo comenzó a hablar.

–Draco… –Murmuró Harry antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Kreacher comprendió de inmediato lo que su amo le estaba diciendo y desapareció con un pequeño _Plop_, que hizo que Harry frunciera el cejo.

Sin saber exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió, Draco apareció en la puerta de su habitación. Harry apenas podía ver al rubio. El muchacho se acercó con paso suave pero firme, dejó algo en la mesa de noche y se aproximó a la cama.

Harry sintió una mano calida que le acariciaba la frente y corría unos mechones de cabello oscuro de sus ojos. Por un momento su frente se relajó y dejó que la caricia lo calmara.

–Harry – murmuró tan bajo que al morocho le costó reconocer siquiera que le habían hablado.

Otra vez la caricia en su cabello. Podría acostumbrarse a eso, si tan solo no le doliera tanto la cabeza...

Draco colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de Harry y la otra sobre el costado de su pecho. Acto seguido comenzó a girarlo muy suavemente para que pudiera estar acostado sobre su espalda y no sobre su estómago.

–Harry, necesito que te incorpores. Debes tomar la poción. –Lo había dicho con tanta suavidad que a Harry le fue imposible negarse.

Muy despacio, el morocho se incorporó lo suficiente, aún con los ojos cerrados, y Draco volvió a colocar su mano sobre la nuca de Harry. Sintió que algo frío tocaba sus labios y los abrió, sabiendo que era la poción que Draco le estaba proporcionando para su fuerte dolor. En cuanto el líquido tocó su lengua, Harry no pudo hacer más que tragarlo, por más amargo que fuera.

La mano de Draco abandonó el tacto y Harry, por un instante, lo lamentó. Volvió a recostarse. El dolor estaba disipándose con rapidez.

* * *

Draco estaba aún en su cama, decidiendo si debía levantarse o quedarse un poco más, cuando escuchó el _plop_ característico de los elfos domésticos. Y luego una pequeña y huesuda mano que lo sacudía casi con violencia.

–Señorito, El amo Harry le pidió a Kreacher… el amo Harry está… –La voz le temblaba demasiado, eso quería decir que algo le había pasado a Harry.

–Kreacher. –Dijo Draco sentándose en la cama en un rápido movimiento. – Respira hondo y dime que pasó.

–El amo, el amo Harry estaba con mucho dolor, su cabeza le dolía. Le pidió a Kreacher que… que fuera por el señorito Draco. Señorito, Kreacher vino por usted. El señorito tiene que ayudar al amo Harry…

–Por las barbas de Merlín. – Fue una suerte de maldición y plegaría, aún no estaba seguro por cuál inclinarse.

A pesar de todo, Draco corrió hasta el sótano lo más rápido que pudo y tomó algo de la poción que allí reposaba. La colocó en un frasco que encontró y volvió a correr, esta vez hacia el cuarto de Harry Potter.

El lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, probablemente para mejorar el dolor, pero sabía que no era de mucha ayuda, nada. La luz que entraba de las ventanas en el pasillo dejó ver la silueta de Harry, boca bajo, en la cama. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó más la atención a Draco.

A los pies de la cama, junto a uno de los postes de dosel, había una luz blanquecina, estática, a medio metro de distancia del suelo. Como si fuera es espectro, como si fuera un alma en pena. Casi podía reconocer una forma humana, la energía que vagaba en la casa estaba allí, en el cuarto de Harry, como expectante a los próximos movimientos de ambos.

Draco se acercó a Harry, y la luz se acercó también. Desconfiando tal vez, de lo que estaría sucediendo, de Draco, del estado de Harry. El rubio tuvo la intención de ignorar la energía, pero por un momento, siguió su instinto.

–Voy a ayudarlo. Esta poción lo sanará del dolor que ahora siente. – dijo mirando a la resplandeciente energía.

Ésta se acercó a Harry, del otro lado de la cama, como si lo custodiara. Acto seguido se abalanzó sobre Draco. El chico esperó un golpe, algo que le dijera que la energía lo estaba atacando, pero en lugar de eso, sintió algo cálido que lo atravesaba, cálido sí, pero sintió pena también. Como si fuera de él, pero sabía que era lo que la energía contenía.

–Harry. –Dijo para sí, recordando que tenía algo más importante y urgente que seguir la energía.

Se acercó más a la cama, dejando el frasco en la mesa de noche. El rostro del morocho estaba de costado, enfrentándolo, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente sobre su estómago. El rostro estaba contorsionado en dolor.

Draco, con cuidado, acercó su mano al rostro de Harry. Con suavidad corrió los cabellos que le cubrían los ojos. Tan verdes que realmente parecían esmeraldas. Los había visto destellar con odio, con amor, con valentía, con sabiduría últimamente también, pero nunca había visto miedo en esos ojos verdes.

–Harry. – el chico respondió moviendo su rostro hacia la mano de Draco.

Volvió a acariciar su cabello, como si ello fuera a hacer algún bien, pero en su interior, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Al instante, quiso golpearse. Debía ayudar a Harry no… acariciarlo. Colocó una mano sobre su nuca, tratando de pasarla por debajo del cuerpo de Harry, y la otra sobre el costado de su pecho. Debía voltearlo para que pueda tomar la poción.

–Harry, necesito que te incorpores. Debes tomar la poción. – le dijo en un susurro cerca de su rostro. Podía ver el sudor en su frente, realmente estaba sufriendo.

A pesar del dolor, Harry obedeció y se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente para tomar la poción. Draco tomó el frasco y volviendo a colocar su mano en la nuca del morocho lo ayudó. El líquido era verde azulado, amargo hasta lo imposible, pero era completamente efectivo y de acción rápida.

Al momento que Harry tragó el primer sorbo de poción, su rostro se contorsionó, pero esta vez por el sabor. Una vez terminó el frasco, Draco lo ayudó a tomar una posición más cómoda en la cama y rápidamente retiró su mano, perdiendo el contacto.

Incómodo, en la habitación a oscuras de Harry, Draco tomó el frasco vacío y se volteó para marcarse. Hubiera tenido éxito de no ser por el amarre en su antebrazo, justo en donde tenía la casi inexistente marca tenebrosa.

Harry sostenía su brazo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía que no eran muchas en ese momento. Quería agradecerle por la ayuda, quería retenerlo ahí, pero no podía hablar, ni abrir los ojos. Sabía que Draco se había volteado una vez más, de frente a su cama pero por más empeño que puso, no pudo decir una sola palabra. Su boca se encontraba pastosa y sentía como si había perdido la voz en un interminable grito de euforia.

–En unos momentos estarás como nuevo. Solo deja que la poción termine de hacer su efecto. E intenta tomar mucha agua.

Draco había entendido las intenciones de Harry.

–Pronto podrás bajar a desayunar. Le diré a Kreacher que haga unas tostadas.

Harry aflojó el amarre y dejó el peso de su brazo hiciera su trabajo, dejándolo caer sobre el colchón. Ya le agradecería cuando estuviera con todas sus facultades funcionando al cien por ciento. Mientras tanto haría lo que Draco dijo, dejaría que la poción hiciera efecto.

* * *

El rubio llegó a la cocina y se dejó caer sobre la primera silla que encontró. En seguida la mesa se llenó de comida, más de la que una persona pudiera comer en todo un día. Kreacher se había lucido.

–Buenos días. – escuchó que decía Hermione al entrar a la cocina.

Tenía un aspecto totalmente despreocupado, Draco estaba seguro que nunca la había visto de esta forma antes a Hermione "sabelotodo" Granger. Y debía admitir, parecía un buen cambio.

–Buenos días. – la vio sentarse y tomar una tostada sin preocupaciones. – Granger…

– ¿sí?

– ¿has sentido, por casualidad, una suerte de energía en la casa?

Hermione detuvo la taza en mitad de camino a su boca. Sus ojos se agrandaron casi de manera imposible y rápidamente se achicaron, escudriñándolo.

– ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

– ¿exactamente? – Hermione asintió. – a eso. Una energía, en la casa.

Muy lentamente, la chica dejó la taza humeante sobre la superficie de la mesa, pero no apartó la mirada de Draco. Esto estaba volviéndose un poco incómodo. Pero tras la experiencia que tuvo, las dos, de hecho, debía hablar con alguien sobre esto. Tal vez, Granger fuera más fácil de hablar que Harry.

–Hay algo. Yo también lo he sentido…

– ¿Podrían ser los espectros de los padres de Harry?

–No lo sé. He querido investigarlo, pero Harry me ha dicho que lo deje ser.

–Sea lo que fuere, se está sintiendo más fuerte últimamente. Temo que pueda llegar a afectar a Harry.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Bueno. Harry ha estado desprendiendo grandes espasmos de energía. Y he visto lo que hace con sus manos. – Draco imitó los movimientos. – no sé, podría llegar a utilizar o absorber parte de la energía o la magia de Harry y eso, no sería bueno.

– ¿Qué te dijo _Harry_? – preguntó ella, haciendo hincapié en el nombre del morocho, y el cual Draco había empezado a usar sin darse cuenta.

–que no me preocupe por que eso pase.

–Ese es Harry para ti. Supongo que podría hablar con alguien… ver que se puede hacer en un caso así…

–No creo que él quiera que se sepa…

–No te preocupes, sé cómo obtener información sin levantar sospechas. Lo he estado haciendo durante mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, Harry entro en la cocina. Vestía sus pantalones de pijama, flojos en la cadera, e iba descalzo. Hermione se puso de pie y saludó a Harry con un beso en la mejilla, mientras que el morocho colocaba una mano sobre la cintura de ella y la abrazaba despreocupadamente.

–Buenos días. – Dijo él, antes de bostezar.

–Buenos días, y hasta luego.

–Hey, ¿tanto me quieres que te marchas?

–Tengo cosas que hacer. Exámenes que corregir y visitas que realizar.

–Dime que iras a lo de los Weasleys.

Harry caminó hasta la cafetera y se sirvió un poco de café humeante y caliente. Luego pasó por detrás de Draco, rozando los hombros del rubio con su mano, y finalmente se sentó a su lado. Todo esto, sin perder la conversación que estaba teniendo con Hermione.

–De hecho, sí. ¿Quieres que les diga algo?

–Nah, de todos modos tendré que hacer una parada por allí. – miró a Draco con una sonrisa cansada. –buenos días.

–Como quieras. Traeré algunas cosas que dejó Ron allí. Está en la escuela. Al parecer no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo en la casa y volvió antes a Hogwarts.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Hermione dejó la cocina y a los dos muchachos solos.

Harry llevaba aún esa sonrisa de recién levantado, y tomaba café como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. Mientras tanto, Draco lo observaba detenidamente. Los cambios en el muchacho eran notorios ahora, pero esta mañana cuando Harry lo necesitó para calmar sus dolores, apenas se había fijado en ellos.

Harry llevaba el cabello en un corte distinto. Tenía la sombra de una barba insipiente y ya no usaba los lentes de metal. Tenía la misma contextura física, pero algo más había cambiado. No podía señalarlo exactamente, pero había algo más.

– ¿Te gusta? – dijo Harry haciendo que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos y se ruborizada completamente.

– ¿Perdón?

–El cambio. Lo necesitaba para mi nueva carrera muggle. – levantó la mirada verde esmeralda y la detuvo firmemente frente a la metálica de Draco. – me agregué unos años. Se supone que tengo unos veinticinco.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No te gusta entonces. Lástima, creí que había hecho un buen trabajo.

–No dije eso… quiero decir… ¿cuál era realmente la necesidad de…?

–Ya te dije. Para mi nueva carrera. No podía aspirar al puesto que deseaba pasando por un adolecente de diecisiete. Tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones. Cambiar mi nombre, ya sabes.

–No, no lo sé. – volvió a su café, peleando con su fuero interno para no volver a mirar a Harry Potter.

–No importa, engañé a los demás muggles. Es una lástima que no te guste. De cualquier modo, quería agradecerte lo de hoy.

–No hay problema.

–Y, quería pedirte, que no le cuentes a Hermione o a Ron. No que fueras a hablar con él, pero… me gustaría que quedara entre nosotros dos.

–¿Volverá a suceder?

–No lo sé. Espero que no. A veces… –Hizo una pausa, como si no supiera si debía contarle o no a Draco. –hay algunas cosas que no entenderías, no creo que nadie lo haga. Tiene que ver con mí… desaparición durante un mes del mundo mágico. No que tu tengas conocimiento de ello, dado que estabas en Azkaban. Pero, durante mi ausencia… no importa dónde estuve ni qué hice, nada malo te aseguro. Pero a partir de ese entonces, he tenido arrebatos de magia. Tú has sido testigo de ellos. Estoy aprendiendo a manejarlos.

–Harry, esas cosas deberían ser…

–No puedo contarle a nadie, si a eso te refieres. Lo único que sé, y ni siquiera sé cómo lo sé, pero… sé que debo evitar usar la magia constantemente. Es por esa razón también, que he decidido tener una carrera en el mundo muggle, y que he decidido vivir una vida lo menos mágica posible, si se puede decir.

–De acuerdo.

–Pero esa energía. Esa de la que estabas hablando con Hermione, es culpa mía, creo.

–Escuché… lo siento. Escuché que hablabas con Snape hace unos días.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes?

–Bueno, por escuchar tu conversación privada.

–Creí que dormías entonces. No quise despertarte. – hizo una pausa. Ninguno sabía bien qué decir a continuación. –Supongo que, esa energía…

– ¿Son tus padres?

–Si, no… la verdad, no lo creo. Aunque Severus cree que podrían ser. La verdad que a mí me parece que es más bien un desecho de energía mágica que quedó de esa noche trágica. La muerte de mis padres, la maldición que me marcó y que destruyó la corporeidad de Voldemort… lo siento. Ese nombre no es grato.

–Está bien. Debo acostumbrarme.

–Esa energía ya estaba en la casa, cuando vine a vivir aquí, se intensificó. Se está alimentando de mí, supongo, esa sería una explicación sencilla.

–Entonces crees que es un residuo. – Draco no se atrevió a decirle que esa mañana él le había visto casi una forma humana, aunque completamente difusa, la figura estaba allí.

–Eso creo por lo menos, si. De cualquier modo – se puso de pie y llevó la taza usada y ya vacía a la mesada. – debemos cambiarnos. Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer y, tú vendrás conmigo esta vez.

–Wow, vas a llevarme a pasear por las calles de Godric Hollow.

–Es más de lo que he hecho por cualquier otro en los últimos meses. – dijo con una sonrisa. –Ahora ve y cámbiate.


	19. Chapter 19

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 18**

– ¿y bien?

Ambos chicos estaban en la vereda, observando un local que en ese momento se encontraba cerrado. Un cartel blanco y azul anunciaba que el mismo había sido vendido. Aún así, algunas de las cosas del viejo local permanecían dentro.

–¿Qué se supone que debo decir? –Preguntó Draco a Harry.

El morocho estaba con ambas manos en su cintura. No hacía mucho frío esa mañana así que llevaba su sobretodo negro abierto y la bufanda sobre sus hombros. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa y miraba el local con orgullo. Por el otro lado, Draco llevaba un abrigo gris claro corto hasta la cintura, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y cambiaba su objeto de observación entre Harry y el local constantemente. El cejo medio fruncido y sus ojos sospechosos.

–Ven, vamos a entrar.

Harry dio un par de pasos y se encontró con la puerta de vidrio y madera que estaba cerrada pero sin llave. Al entrar, escuchó los pasos de Draco detrás y le dio espacio para que también pudiera ingresar al lugar y ver el potencial del mismo.

–Le he comprado el local al viejo dueño. Ese anciano cascarrabias. También le he comprado una gran, sino toda, la colección de libros que tenía.

–Por Merlín, estás hablando en serio. – murmuró Draco. Harry sonrió y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Draco.

–Claro que sí. Me parece una gran oportunidad. ¿Qué crees? Podrás ordenarlo y decorarlo como más quieras. Pero por favor, intenta no usar mucho verde y plateado.

Tras su broma, Harry abandonó su lugar junto al rubio y comenzó a encaminarse hacia el mostrador, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda. Draco no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente en ese momento.

Harry llevaba puestos unos pantalones de jean que le quedaban demasiado bien, y un sweater que apremiaba su figura perfectamente, remarcando su pecho y estómago chato y sus brazos un tanto musculosos. Draco había visto a su compañero sin nada puesto sobre su parte superior, no hacía más de una hora, y sabía perfectamente lo que había debajo de ese sweater.

Tragó con un poco de esfuerzo y se obligó a mirar el interior del local en lugar de determinar que tan perfecto estaba el cuerpo de Harry Potter.

Las paredes estaban revestidas por estantes de madera oscura y obviamente descuidada. El mostrador era de madera y ladrillo rojo, lo que le daba un toque de rusticidad al ambiente. Había una puerta doble junto al mostrador que tenía un cartel de prohibido el paso, y por un momento, Draco quiso hacerle caso a ese anuncio. Rápidamente, sin embargo, recordó que ese lugar ya no era del viejo desagradable, sino que era de Harry. Así que, ignoró el cartel y se aventuró detrás de ambas puertas.

No puedo evitar ese sonido de asombro cuando las atravesó. Allí había un amplio ambiente, tan grande como la propia biblioteca de Harry, o quizá, mas. Había unos cuantos estantes de la misma madera vieja y gastada, apilados unos sobre otros, apoyados sobre una de las paredes. Una luz tenue entraba por el techo, y Draco, al levantar la mirada, comprendió que se debía a los tragaluces que allí había. Contó un total de ocho tragaluces, del tamaño de una ventana pequeña, y también comprobó que la luz era tenue porque atravesaba una espesa capa de polvo que se había apoderado de los ellos.

–Será mucho trabajo, pero creo que este lugar tiene potencial.

Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Harry tan cerca de él mismo. Sabía que si se volteaba, se chocaría con él. Pero no se movió, no se giró. Solo se quedó allí parado mirando los tragaluces, sabiendo que Harry estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración la nuca.

De pronto, Harry puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Draco. Tras el hechizo que se lanzó a sí mismo, Harry había adquirido unos centímetros de más, haciendo que fuera solo un poco más alto que Draco. Pero eso no fue lo que más preocupó al rubio. Lo que sintió a través de su abrigo, fue lo que realmente lo estremeció. Una corriente de electricidad pura le recorrió el cuerpo entero, desde sus hombros hasta los pies, y le hizo ver luces de colores frente a él. Esa energía que sentía desde donde Harry lo estaba tocando era apremiante, era… fascinante, y era completamente adictiva.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, dio un paso al frente, alejándose de ese muchacho. Rápidamente escuchó varios pasos detrás y supo que Harry estaba retrocediendo. Al voltear, finalmente comprobó que así había sido.

–Lo siento. – dijo el morocho mirando el piso realmente apenado. Sabía tanto como él lo que había sucedido.

–¿Qué… que fue eso?

–Yo. Lo siento, realmente.

–Potter…

–Es que, me relajé demasiado. De verdad yo…

–Harry. – eso fue lo que hizo que finalmente el morocho lo mirara a los ojos. Draco había usado su nombre de pila, y él no estaba siendo torturado por un dolor de cabeza como para dejarlo pasar.

Draco dio un paso hacia Harry. Ya no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su cuerpo parecía tener todo bajo control.

–Harry, ¿te relajaste? Eso sucede cuando tú… ¿te relajas?

Harry sonrió apenado, pero Draco pudo notar algo de humor en sus ojos verdes.

–O cuando me estreso mucho. Es, es mi magia.

–Sí. Y algo está intentando decirte, Harry.

Draco levantó la mano e intentó tomar la de Harry, pero éste retrocedió. El rubio lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole que confiara en él, sin utilizar las palabras. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si hablaba. Harry comprendió lo que Draco le estaba pidiendo, pero no podía hacerlo tan fácilmente. Su energía estaba brotando de sus manos de manera torrencial. No podía darle una de ellas para que Draco se sobrecargara. Ambas manos se encontraban detrás de Harry, ocultas de su compañero.

La mirada de Draco no se desvaneció, permaneció inmutable, fija en Harry, hasta que él suspiró y cerró los ojos. Con cuidado, Harry adelantó una de sus manos y se la mostró a Draco. Estaba cerrada en un puño completamente blanco y Draco la tomó como si fuera lo más preciado que le hubieran dado, y que podría romperse si lo sostenía demasiado fuerte.

Con mucho cuidado, volteó el puño y colocó sus dedos frios sobre los cálidos y cerrados de Harry. Muy lentamente, los dedos comenzaron a aflojarse hasta que Draco pudo abrir el puño. Una exclamación ahogada se atravesó en la garganta de Draco.

Unas pequeñas chispas de luces azules salían de su mano como si fuera vapor. Pasó un solo dedo sobre la palma de la mano de Harry, y escuchó como el morocho ahogaba un gemido. Muy despacio, las chispas se fueron disipando, hasta que no quedó nada, y la mano de Draco permaneció sobre la de Harry hasta que el morocho abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada gris perla de Draco.

Por un momento eterno, se observaron a los ojos. Por un instante que duro una eternidad, Harry creyó que besaría a Draco Malfoy, allí y ahora. Pero se contuvo lo suficiente como para desviar la mirada y cambiar el tema de conversación.

Muy despacio reclamó su mano de vuelta y Draco la dejó ir.

–Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

–Creo que tiene algo de potencial, si. Pero si esta es tu intención de mantenerme ocupado, estas errado. No conozco nada de libros muggles…

–No es necesario que lo hagas, además, Puedes tener libros mágicos también. Recuerda que este pueblo es habitado tanto por muggles como por magos. Haremos un hechizo en ti para que nadie te reconozca, y… tendremos que cambiar tu nombre también.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Harry?

El morocho lo miró detenidamente. Harry no estaba seguro de porqué lo hacía. Draco Malfoy parecía ser más que una simple molestia ahora. Sí, de acuerdo, aún estaba bajo una suerte de extraña prisión, y él era su carcelero. Pero Harry contaba con que el rubio no hiciera nada que fuera a arruinarles esa especie de seudo libertad que ellos tenían. Porque, el rubio podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero Harry estaba seguro que, estar ahí, aun rodeado de Gryffindors, era mucho mejor que estar encerrado en Askaban.

– ¿Por qué hago qué?

–Por qué me ayudaste en el Ministerio, y por qué me das asilo en tu casa, y por qué te preocupa si estoy aburrido o no, y porque decides de pronto que no soy persona non grata…

–Porque era mi deber, porque me lo impuso el Ministro, porque me molesta que no tengas nada que hacer y… porque al parecer… me agradas. – luego de responder a las preguntas de Draco, Harry levantó los hombros, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y se volteó para volver al frente del local.

– ¿Tus amigos saben que estás demente? –Preguntó el rubio exasperado

–Probablemente –dijo luego de reírse de Draco. –Pero son demasiado buenos como para decirlo en la cara. Pero no te cohíbas. Seguramente, si se lo preguntas a ellos, te responderán que sí estoy loco.

Draco se quedó parado tras la respuesta de Harry. Ese chico realmente estaba mal. Mientras Draco no perdía ni un segundo en observar a Harry, éste se volvía a colocar el sobretodo y la bufanda. Tras chequear que sus manos estaban en completo control y que no había más chispas saliendo de ellas, levantó la mirada y sonrió a Draco.

–Necesitaré hacer algunas compras. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?

* * *

Harry se encontraba junto al fuego de la chimenea. Era cerca de la media noche y seguramente los inquilinos de la casa estuvieran ya durmiendo plácidamente. Esa noche en particular era bastante cálida para ser principios de enero, pero la chimenea no solo le proporcionaba a Harry el calor necesario para mantenerse confortable, también le hacía caer en un estado de semi hipnosis. Las llamas rojas y naranjas jugando entre ellas lo hacían perderse en sí mismo, le permitían un estado donde nada pasaba por su cabeza, nada le preocupaba.

No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así. De hecho, seguramente lo había hecho aún cuando sus padres vivían. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo desde que todo comenzó. Estaba tan cansado. Pero no recordaba un solo momento de pura tranquilidad, ni siquiera en Hogwarts, ni siquiera en la Madriguera.

Pero hoy, hoy había sentido ese sentimiento. Lo suficiente para poder relajarse, dejar que sus defensas bajaran, y su magia fluyera. Hoy se dio cuenta que no solo surgen con el alto estrés, oh no. también cuando se encuentra relajado. Y Draco tuvo que ser el testigo de eso.

–Con un demonios. – murmuró. Pero sonó fuerte debido al silencio que reinaba la casa.

Dejó su cómodo lugar en el sillón y se encaminó hacia la cocina, necesitaba un poco de vino, de algo fuerte, que le permitiera descansar. Había probado con casi todas las pociones que conocía. Pero nada funcionaba. Tal vez, dejarse embriagar y caer desmayado por el alcohol fuera una buena alternativa. De cualquier manera, podría tomar una poción contra el dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente su hiciera falta.

Regresó a la biblioteca, y al sillón frente al fuego, con una copa de vidrio y una botella de vino tinto recién abierto. Se sirvió un poco y sorbió de un solo trago todo el líquido en la copa. Acto seguido volvió a servirse.

– ¿Qué pensarán tus padres ti ven así?

–Que estoy en todo mi derecho de emborracharme para poder conseguir dormir y no tener una sobredosis de magia, o un sobresalto de dolores de cabeza o tal vez para poder evitar pensar en todos los sacrificios, las muertes y actos ilícitos que sucedieron a mi alrededor en los últimos… no sé, digamos, dieciséis años?

Harry se volteó a ver el retrato de Hogwarts colgado en la biblioteca. Nunca nadie había aparecido por allí. Era probable que sus padres estuvieran allí, o Sirius, o tal vez Remus. Pero nadie aparecía… nunca.

–¿Qué hace en ese retrato, señor director? –Preguntó Harry observando al antiguo y breve director de Hogwarts, el profesor Severus Snape.

En el semblante del hombre no había desprecio, no había rencor ni superioridad. Allí pudo ver el rostro de un hombre cansado, preocupado. Snape no dijo nada, solo lo observaba. Al parecer había aceptado que, si Harry estaba con sus defensas bajas como para dar esa respuesta, entonces él también lo haría. Snape parecía hasta mirarlo con pena y cariño.

–Estoy tan cansado Severus.

–Lo sé, muchacho. Créeme que lo sé.

Harry se dejó caer del sillón, terminando sentado sobre la alfombra a los pies del mueble, con su espalda sobre él, y las piernas encogidas. Apoyó su frente en las rodillas y dejó escapar un largo y doloroso suspiro.

–Ya no se qué estoy haciendo.

–Creí que Flamel había ayudado con eso.

–Oh sí. Lo hizo. Es solo que… no creo que pueda hacer lo que él me dijo que debía hacer para mantener mi equilibrio físico, mental y mágico.

– ¿siendo…?

–De acuerdo con él, debo… – levantó la mirada de su primera posición y miró el retrato. Snape estaba consternado, pero aguardaría lo que fuera necesario hasta que Harry le contara. – debo abrazar mi nuevo poder, aceptarlo…

– ¿de cuánto poder estamos hablando exactamente, Harry?

El morocho solo mantuvo la mirada en Snape, pero su expresión cambió a una de dolor y de pena. Era algo de lo que Harry no quería hablar, y Snape lo sabía perfectamente. Pero era un tema que sí debía tratar. Si no era con él, al menos con sus amigos. Granger y Weasleys eran buenos amigos, aunque lo dijera él mismo. Y eran un gran apoyo para el chico, y si debía ir él mismo y obligarlos a que le sacaran la información a Harry, entonces lo haría con gusto. Pero observó al chico por unos momentos más, intentando leer lo que Harry le estaba diciendo sin hablar. Y lo que vio, lo atemorizó.

– ¿Has leído lo que dicen en el periódico, Severus? Desde luego has escuchado a McGonagall leerlo en voz alta.

–Sí, Harry. Lo he escuchado. Pero no tiene que preocuparte.

–"donde está el niño-que-vivió" así están comenzando los titulares últimamente. Será cuestión de tiempo hasta que empiecen a especular si me he recluido en alguna isla para contemplar si voy o no conquistar el mundo mágico. Todo gran mago lo ha hecho.

–Tú no eres él.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Lo fui por la mayor parte de mi vida. –Se puso de pie en un impulso y se acercó al cuadro. –Hablaba como él, sentía como él. Con un demonio, hasta mi varia era hermana de la suya.

–Tú no eres él. Porque tú tienes algo que él nunca tuvo.

– ¿Amor? Por las barbas de Merlín, Severus. Todo aquel que me quiere o me aprecia termina muerto. Mira a mis padres, Sirius o Remus. Dobby, Moody, Dumbledore… tu. Puedo seguir toda la noche si quieres.

–Pero ¿Qué hay de Granger y Weasley? Ellos no han muerto. Ellos están aquí, contigo… te apoyan. Y la pequeña Weasley está enamorada de ti. Merlin sabe que los Potter tienen algo por las pelirrojas. – Esto último lo dijo en un murmullo, pero hizo sonreír a Harry.

–No estoy enamorado de Ginny. No sé qué es, pero no lo estoy. Y Hermione y Ron, pronto terminarán cansados de mí, o comenzarán una vida nueva juntos… yo seré el tío lejano y ermitaño de sus hijos. Ja! Terminaré loco, seguramente. Nadie querrá verme más, de hecho, mi única compañía serán los estúpidos retratos.

–Creí que el propósito de todo era desconectarse del mundo mágico. Hasta ahora ha funcionado.

Harry volvió a su lugar en el sillón y tomó la botella de vino, ya por la mitad. Ni siquiera se preocupó en servirse en el vaso, solamente tomó un largo trago de la botella antes de sentarse.

–No quiero convertirme en él. No quiero ser como Tom. – estaba acongojado, y sentía que se le humedecían los ojos. No iba a llorar frente a su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

–Vete a dormir, Harry. Intenta descansar.

–Ya nada me funciona.

–Hay… deberías ir a Hogwarts y buscar mi antiguo libro de pociones de sexto año.

– ¿El del Príncipe Mestizo? –Snape se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, pero asintió.

–Hay una poción que puede ayudarte con ese problema, pero dudo que puedas hacerla solo.

–vaya, gracias.

–No, en serio… no eres bueno en pociones. Y lamentaría que explotaras la casa, has hecho un relativamente buen trabajo en ella. – Harry rió por lo bajo y Snape siguió. –Te diría que le pidas ayuda a Granger, pero dudo que sepa de tus pequeños problemas de dormir.

–Tal vez Draco. Él estuvo haciendo algunas pociones para ayudarme…

–Bueno, tal vez _Draco_ pueda hacer la poción sin explotar la casa en el camino. – Dijo Snape haciendo énfasis en el nombre del rubio.

–Sí, mañana iré a Hogwarts y buscaré el libro. Tal vez… –el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto deseado, – Tal vez, pueda escabullirme por Cabeza de Puerco. Nadie lo notaría…

–O tal vez entres por la puerta principal y recibas una ovación…

–Si… claro. Como si eso fueeeeere a passsssar. –Dijo entre bostezos.

Lo último que Snape escuchó fue la rítmica y tranquila respiración de Harry mientras dormía.


	20. Chapter 20

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 19**

Draco observaba con detenimiento el libro que le había entregado Harry. Pasaba sus dedos delicadamente por cada hoja, cada anotación de su profesor, de su padrino. En un segundo levantó la mirada para encontrarse sumergido en la verde esmeralda de Harry Potter. Allí sentado frente a él, en el otro sillón, con sus antebrazos apoyados en sus piernas y sus manos entrelazadas frente a él, su cuerpo encorvado hacia adelante y su rostro fijo en Draco.

El morocho estaba esperando algo, una respuesta de algo. Pero Draco no sabía exactamente qué. Volvió su mirada al libro y siguió leyendo.

Harry suspiró ante la falta de comunicación y se puso de pie. Ese había sido un día de lo más largo. Hermione había vuelto a Hogwarts, a terminar el semestre de enseñanza. Al parecer le había gustado tanto el puesto, que McGonagall decidió ofrecérselo permanentemente y ella había aceptado sin miramientos. Harry viajó con ella en el Expreso, con su capa para hacerse invisible todo el tiempo sobre él. Su amiga sabía que él estaba allí, pero como buen miembro del trío dorado de Hogwarts, ella actuó su papel a la perfección. Ni siquiera había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Viajaban en el compartimiento junto con otros estudiantes de la escuela, pero ninguno había sido amigo de ellos. De hecho, Harry dudaba que tuvieran más de catorce años. Hermione levantó la mirada al verlos entrar y pedir permiso para compartir el vagón, dado que ya no quedaban lugares en el resto del tren. Hermione aceptó la compañía con la condición que no ocuparan el asiento en que ella estaba y que, sabía, también estaba Harry.

El viaje fue de lo más aburrido, hasta que uno de los chicos sacó El Profeta. En la primera hoja había una gran fotografía de él y el titular anunciaba que Harry Potter estaba definitivamente desaparecido del mundo mágico.

–Nadie sabe dónde está. – murmuró uno de los chicos, de vez en cuando enviando miradas sospechosas a Hermione. – Y el Ministro no hace nada para calmar a la gente. Ni sí ni no.

–El Ministro Shakelbolt está encubriendo el paradero de Potter, es más que obvio. Ellos pelearon juntos en la última guerra.

–Sí, –Dijo la niña que estaba con los dos muchachos. Por un momento Harry se vio a él y a sus dos mejores amigos, años atrás, haciendo el mismo tipo de especulaciones sobre… Voldemort. –Mi hermana estuvo allí. El Ministro y Harry son buenos amigos. Pero no creo que lo encubra. Es decir, Harry no tiene nada que encubrir. Es un héroe.

–Ya, Melania. Lo sabemos. Pero ¿no te parece raro que de pronto Harry Potter haya desaparecido? Es decir, no hay nada, ni siquiera se sabe donde vive…

–Tal vez quiera un poco de privacidad. Él perdió mucho. Tal vez… – los tres volvieron a mirar a Hermione, pero ella seguía sumergida en su libro, o eso quería aparentar. Harry la conocía bien.

–Tal vez esté loco, como el señor tenebroso y esté planeando continuar con sus ideas…

–No digas tonterías Abraham. Él nunca haría eso. Es_ El Niño que vivió_…

– ¿Lo ves? Ya tiene un nombre. Como _El Señor Tenebroso_.

Ante esos comentarios Harry observó a su amiga que tenía el libro sobre su rostro pero que apretaba las cubiertas, tan fuerte, que sus manos estaban blancas. Era obvio que se estaba conteniendo. Todos sabían que no era bueno que Hermione y Ron hablaran de él.

Harry se puso de pie y tras murmurarle a Hermione que debía tomar un poco de fresco dejó el vagón, sorprendiendo a los chicos que habían visto abrirse y cerrarse la puerta sin que nadie entrara o saliera de allí.

El muchacho caminó hasta el final del tren, y se quedó en la cola viendo como el paisaje cambiaba entre verdes, montañas y lagos. No quería ir a Hogwarts. Pero debía hacerlo si quería recuperar ese endemoniado libro. Definitivamente no iría por la puerta principal como había bromeado Snape. Él intentaría entrar por la Casa de los Sustos, o tal vez utilizara el viejo retrato de la Cabeza de Puerco de Abefort. Ya vería. Por ahora necesitaba un poco de paz.

De pronto su mente, sin siquiera proponérselo, viajó hasta otro de los vagones más adelante. Ginny y Luna habían estado allí. Harry las había visto. Era el último año de ambas e incluso Luna era Premio Anual. Ginny estaba hermosa con su cabello largo y lacio, con su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos misteriosos. Cualquiera hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con ella, ser amado por ella. Pero Harry había demostrado no ser cualquiera desde que tenía un año de edad. Y Ginny ya no lo afectaba como antes.

Sí, podía reconocer que la colorada era hermosa, era fuerte y decidida. Pero él no compartía lo que su padre y, al parecer su abuelo. No se sentía atraído por coloradas. Tal vez si tuviera el cabello más claro.

Tal vez si tuviera el cabello más claro, y corto, y unos expresivos ojos grises y una nariz recta y… se llamase Draco. ¿Cómo había llegado el rubio a su cabeza? Lamentablemente, una vez en ella, tardaría horas en sacárselo. Pero es que ese chico lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. Podía relajarse con él, como nunca creyó. Su magia era fiel reflejo de ello. Pero además, un solo roce de Draco podía hacer que su magia retrocediera, se controlara.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Tal vez, ¿sería tal vez que sintiera cosas más fuertes por Draco Malfoy? que tal vez se sintiera atraído por él. Pero era absurdo. Él era un hombre, ambos lo eran. No era posible…

Pero tal vez sí.

–Sectumsempra.

Los pensamientos de Harry regresaron al presente. Draco seguía sentado en su lugar, seguía leyendo el libro de pociones del Príncipe Mestizo y Harry se encontraba en el ventanal de la gran biblioteca, con su antebrazo sobre el marco, observando como la nieve se descongelaba un poco. Pero esa voz y esas palabras lo regresaron, y se giró para ver a su compañero leer el hechizo.

–Sí, eh… lo siento. – dijo Harry apenado y avanzando hacia el rubio. Se sentó junto a él con su cuerpo girado y mirándolo fijamente. – Ese hechizo… lo siento.

–Es el que usaste esa noche, ¿verdad? En el baño…

–Sí. Lo aprendí de… –señaló el libro pero no dijo nada más.

–El profesor Snape hizo el contra hechizo.

Harry asintió sin apartar su mirada de Draco y sin decir nada. De pronto lo vio suspirar y cerrar el libro con cuidado. Acto seguido se volvió a Harry y lo observó con el cejo fruncido.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que necesitas que haga?

–Hay… hay una poción en ese libro, que puede ayudarme con mi problema de… de sueño. – hizo una pausa. –si me ayudas a hacerla…

–Si la hago. –dijo el rubio corrigiendo a Harry

–Sí, bueno. Si la haces… puedes quedarte con el libro.

–Este libro ni siquiera te pertenece a ti, Harry. Es de la escuela.

–De hecho, es mío. –La voz de Severus Snape se oyó desde el retrato de Hogwarts. – y _yo_ te lo estoy obsequiando.

Draco se volteó a ver el retrato y Harry se sintió abandonado cuando perdió el interés de Draco. Suspiró y se maldijo por dentro.

–Sí. No sé qué te ha dicho tu padre o qué creías, Draco. Pero soy un Mestizo. Mi padre era muggle, y el apellido de mi madre era _Prince_.

–Si esperas que te desprecie, creo que llegas tarde. –Dijo Draco. –Ya he terminado con eso.

–Me agrada escuchar eso, muchacho. –Dijo Snape. Acto seguido le dirigió una mirada a Harry. –Página 621. Esa es la poción. – sin más abandonó el retrato, dejando a los chicos solos en la biblioteca una vez más.

Draco volvió nuevamente a su posición inicial, observando a Harry.

–Eh, bueno. Ya oíste. – dijo el morocho algo nervioso. –hay, hay un laboratorio en el ático, por si necesita más espacio y todo eso…

– ¿En serio? – Harry asintió. – ¿y porque hacías tus pociones en el sótano?

–No… no me gusta recorrer mucho la casa.

–De acuerdo. Creo que te debo algo luego de… la inversión del local de libros.

–Eso no fue nada…

–Harry. No tenías ni siquiera que hacerlo. – Dejó el libro sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ellos y se puso de pie. –Quiero un poco de vino, ¿te apetece?

Draco no esperó a que Harry respondiera para salir de la habitación. Necesitaba poner cierta distancia o perdería el control que estaba intentando mantener cuando estaba cerca de él. Tal vez el alcohol no fuera la mejor opción, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Sin embargo, con su apresurada huida del lugar, no pudo ver la sonrisa complacida en el rostro de Harry antes de levantarse y seguirlo hasta la cocina.

* * *

Harry observó el cáliz que Draco le extendía. Dentro había un líquido rojo y espeso que parecía sangre. El morocho observó la copa y luego a Draco quien tenía el cejo fruncido. Llevaba una camisa negra con sus mangas recogidas hasta los codos y su cabello estaba alborotado, como su hubiera pasado su mano por él reiteradas veces. Harry creó que el chico no podía verse más apuesto.

–pruébala.

–Eh, estás seguro que…

–Puedes intentar hacerla tú si quieres. – dijo fastidiado.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Harry le dio el libro a Draco. Dos días en que Draco se concentró en el laboratorio del ático, tratando de hervir correctamente todo y obtener la poción deseada. Eran las once y media de la noche cuando finalmente terminó la poción y se le entregó a Harry. Estaba cansado, estaba irritado y quería saber si efectivamente la poción servía.

–Ok, de acuerdo.

Harry tomó el cáliz y olió el contenido. Cada vez se replanteaba más el hecho de dormirse con el alcohol el lugar de esa poción. Pero el rubio había hecho un buen trabajo, o eso creía, eso esperaba.

Dejó escapar el aire en un prolongado suspiro y mientras observaba a Draco a los ojos detenidamente, tomó del cáliz todo el contenido. Si la poción parecía sangre, ahora estaba seguro de que lo era. Sabía a metálico y plaquetas… aunque no sabía cuál era el sabor de las plaquetas realmente.

Draco no apartó la vista de Harry, mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a él, en la misma posición que Harry había adquirido la noche en que le dio el libro. Era extraño, ahora los puestos estaban invertidos. El rubio continuó observando a Harry mientras éste tragaba lo último de la poción y cerraba los ojos, intentando no degustar demasiado. Una vez terminado el terrible proceso de consumo, Harry dejó el Cádiz en la mesa frente a él y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

– ¿y bien?

–No me mató. Eso es un buen comienzo.

Harry, que no había dejado de observar al rubio, notó como una sonrisa débil se le dibujaba en el rostro y el morocho pensó que ahora era aún más apuesto que antes. Tuvo un irrefrenable deseo de abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire.

– ¿es posible que… tenga algún ingrediente… eh, afrodisíaco, tal vez?

Draco desvió su mirada con su rostro ruborizado. Eso respondía su pregunta. Diablos, no iba a poder refrenarse frente a Draco si seguía viéndose de esa forma tan… deliciosa.

–Creo que debes marcharte. – Le dijo Harry despacio, casi en un susurro.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Si tiene algún ingrediente, y así parece por tu rostro, entonces debes irte. – Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sobre ellos colocó sus manos. – A no ser que desees quedarte y ver que tal me está afectando dicho ingrediente. Si es así, eres más que bienvenido.

Rápidamente escuchó cómo Draco se podía de pie y dejaba la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta detrás.

–Eso pensé. – dijo Harry para sí mismo, aunque sentía un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

* * *

Draco cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Apoyó la espalda sobre la madera de la puerta y cerró los ojos.

–Maldito Potter. – Murmuró.

Acto seguido fue a la cocina y tomó la botella de vino blanco que estaba en la caja… heladera. Harry la había llamado heladera. Bebió un largo sorbo de líquido frío y dulce. Y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, aún sosteniendo la botella.

Estaba seguro que el ingrediente de la poción lo había hecho actuar así. De hecho, sabía que habría algún efecto secundario cuando comenzó a preparar la poción. Pero no creyó que fuera tan inmediato. Además ese ingrediente en particular… no hace de efecto enamoramiento. Potter lo estaba engañando. Se maldijo ahora así mismo por el chasco y volvió a tomar de la botella.

No, ese ingrediente, mezclado con otros de la poción no inventaba pasiones… Draco golpeó la frente contra la mesa. No la inventaba, la despertaba.

–Maldito Potter. –volvió a decir.

Terminó el vino con un último trago y volvió a la biblioteca. Abrió despacio la puerta y observó el interior. Allí en el mismo sillón donde lo había dejado estaba Harry. Ahora recostado a lo largo, con sus piernas colgando, uno de sus brazos sobre su estómago y el otro sobre sus ojos. Respiraba tranquilamente.

– ¿Harry? – llamó con cuidado.

El morocho no respondió y Draco decidió que tal vez era seguro acercarse más. Efectivamente, el chico dormía.

Draco suspiró, pero esta vez de tranquilidad. Había funcionado aparentemente. Eso era bueno. Harry Potter descansado era algo bueno ¿no?

Se sentó en donde había estado antes y observó a Harry respirar pausadamente y se dio el lujo de observarlo. Tenía puestos unos jeans flojos de color negro, un tanto gastado y sus pies estaban descalzos. Llevaba una camisa polo de mangas largas color verde musgo que hacían un buen contraste con sus ojos esmeralda. El rubio se detuvo entonces en la mano sobre su estómago.

Piel suave, eso podía asegurarlo, y de un color tostado perfecto. Pero no era eso lo que llamó su atención. No, había sido la cicatriz en esa mano. "no debo decir mentiras". Eso era algo que Harry había adquirido en su quinto año, con Umbridge. Un poco más arriba de esa mano, casi sobre la muñeca, había otra cicatriz, que iba de un lado a otro y parecía atravesar todo el antebrazo.

¿Cómo se habría hecho eso? Otra marca en su otro brazo, y una más pequeña en el cuello, cerca de su oreja. No lo había notado antes, pero Harry tenía decenas de marcas, cicatrices… lecciones.

Se acercó a él, arrodillándose en la alfombra, de frente al rostro de Harry. Pasó su mano por el cabello oscuro y notó que Harry se relajaba un poco más. Su respiración no cambió pero sí su expresión.

Draco sonrió de costado. No era tan malo cuando dormía. De hecho, no era tan malo como creía que era. Tal vez, tal vez no fuera tan malo dejarse llevar… _o tal vez te quiera de mascota_ dijo una voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de su tía Bella.

Se volvió a poner de pie y regresó a su sillón. Eran pasadas de la media noche, pero no quería ir a su habitación. Quería asegurarse que la poción había funcionado. Si debía quedarse allí lo que restaba de la noche, entonces lo haría. Él era un maestro en pociones, y eso significaba muchas veces hacer sacrificios por el bien de la ciencia.

Se acomodó en el sillón y se recostó, similar a como estaba Harry. Cerró los ojos un momento, no iba a dormirse, solo quería descansarlos, había estado todo el día trabajando en esa poción y le ardían. Seguramente los tendría rojos e irritados. Sí, solo relajaría su frente, cerraría los ojos y disfrutaría un poco del silencio de la biblioteca.

De pronto, algo suave había rozado sus labios. Suave y tibio. Frunció el cejo pero no abrió los ojos. Otra vez, ahí estaba. Ese cálido roce, pero esta vez estaba acompañado de algo en su frente y mejilla. Una caricia.

–Despierta bello durmiente. –escuchó que alguien le decía en el oído.

Despacio abrió los ojos, y se encontró a escasos centímetros de los ojos color verde de Harry. Debió haberse sorprendido, debió haberse sobresaltado. Pero solo se quedó allí observando a Harry, o a sus ojos, detenidamente. De pronto ese verde desapareció. Harry cerró los ojos y una vez más el roce en sus labios. Esta vez supo lo que era.

Harry lo estaba besando.


	21. Chapter 21

En Cada Paso

**Capítulo 20**

Harry despertó en su cama, sin dolor, sin pena, sin... Draco. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera al rubio debajo de su pie? Pero lo cierto era que, cada vez que tomaba esa poción para poder dormir, sus emociones se multiplicaban por el infinito y lo único que quería hacer era llevar a Draco a su cama y nunca dejarlo ir.

El rubio era bastante eficaz en lo referente a las pociones, pero era excelente besando. Nunca creyó que diría esto, pero podía pasarse la vida entera besando a Draco Malfoy.

Esa mañana, en particular, Harry despertó en su cama, con el sol tratando de colarse por la ventana y el sonido de las aves en el jardín. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la primera vez que tomo la poción, y estaba tan descansado como... Nunca había estado tan descansado y relajado. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Voldemort plagaba sus pensamientos y sueños en la escuela, y no de la misma manera que Draco plagaba los suyos últimamente.

Se desperezo y salió de la cama despacio, esperando algún tipo de mareo. Pero nada. Draco sabía lo que hacía. Se miro las piernas, que lo mantenían firme de pie junto a la cama y fue entonces que noto… eh, que su cuerpo le exigía un poco de atención. Hacía dos semanas que Harry despertaba con su miembro erecto y listo para actuar. Todo por culpa del rubio.

Iba a necesitar una ducha bien fría si quería encararlo en la cocina esta mañana.

...

Iba a ser un largo día, pensó Draco. Ayer, Harry le había dicho que comenzaría con su nuevo trabajo. El último tiempo, el morocho había estado yendo y viniendo de la casa, a veces dolorido en todo su cuerpo, a veces extasiado por su ejercicio diario.

Hoy, Harry había dicho, comenzaría en el Scotland Yard, como Auror muggle. Draco sabía que Harry dijo cual era el nombre del puesto, pero era más fácil entenderlo de esta forma. Haciendo comparativas y encontrando puntos en común. Así que, para él, Harry era un auror muggle. Cada vez que decía eso, el morocho sonreía cálidamente pero sus ojos se entristecían un poco. Aun no sabía porque, pero lo averiguaría pronto.

Lo vio llegar a la cocina, con su pantalón negro, camisa gris y chaleco negro. En su mano colgaba una especie de cinturón de cuero, pero extraño, dado que eran varias tiras de cuero. Ya le preguntaría que era.

-buenos días- dijo el morocho, sentándose en la mesa. Draco rápidamente coloco una taza de humeante café negro.

-¿qué tal la noche? ¿Pudiste descansar bien?

-¿vas a preguntar cada mañana? Ya te he dicho que has hecho un excelente trabajo. - Harry sonrió divertido y Draco se ruborizo. - lo único que tengo que decir es que, eres muy astuto de no quedarte cerca luego de que tomo la poción.

-¿por qué?

Pero Harry no tuvo necesidad de responder. Apoyo el codo en la mesa y sostuvo su rostro en su mano. Observaba a Draco detenidamente como si el tiempo no corriera. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos y retadores. Estaba esperando que Draco hiciera algo, dijera algo.

Draco detuvo su mirada en la verde esmeralda de Harry, su rostro estaba ruborizado, pero no le importaba. En su mente se dibujaron esas imágenes de la primera noche, en donde Harry lo había besado con tanta dulzura y al mismo tiempo, tanto sentimiento, que en ese momento se había sentido abrumado por todo. En este instante, los ojos de Harry brillaban tanto o más que aquella noche.

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo, tal vez, algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse luego. Pero fue salvado por un extraño sonido.

Rápidamente Harry frunció el ceño y refunfuñó algo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo hasta dar con un pequeño objeto metálico y negro. Harry lo observó por unos momentos y tras suspirar apretó algo con su dedo índice y acto seguido se lo llevó al oído. Draco lo observaba entre extrañado y maravillado, claro que nunca lo iba a aceptar.

–Sí. – dijo Harry al aparato. Draco entendió que eso podía ser algo similar al objeto más grande que está en la sala y que tanto Harry como Hermione llamaban telófeno. –Estoy en camino –miró a Draco entonces, con una mirada de disculpa realmente sentida, antes de volver a hablar –… claro que recuerdo. Nos vemos allá. Adiós.

Harry volvió a guardar ese aparato en su bolsillo, tomó su taza de café y dio un último sorbo. Luego se puso de pié y se encaminó hacia el fregadero para dejar la taza y finalmente se volvió a Draco.

–Estaré volviendo alrededor de las seis. Si me necesitas, por alguna razón, solo tienes que levantar el tubo del teléfono en la sala y apretar el botón con la tecla 1. El aparato hará el resto, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco lo seguía con la mirada, aún sin responder. Entonces Harry se detuvo en sus pasos y se acercó a él. Con movimiento decidido, giró la silla de Draco para quedar frente a él, y luego se arrodilló para estar a mejor altura.

– ¿Necesitas que te muestre como funciona? – su tono era tan dulce que a Draco le pareció casi imposible que fuera a él que le hablara.

El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–No soy tonto, puedo entender las cosas a la primera explicación, Harry. Gracias. – Quiso sonar ácido, pero a Harry le había parecido adorable.

Acarició la mejilla del rubio, con cuidado, como si no quisiera estropear ese momento. Acto seguido, se acercó y besó los labios de Draco casi imperceptiblemente.

–dile a Kreacher que te haga un hechizo desilusionador si quieres salir a la calle. – se puso de pie.

Draco lo vio colocarse ese extraño cinturón, pero no se lo puso en la cintura, no. era una especie de chaleco, muy mal hecho, que Harry se puso debajo de su actual chaleco negro.

–Es una funda. Para cargar el arma. – Draco funció el cejo y Harry siguió hablando. –Es como una varita mágica, pero más… eh, pesada e inservible. Los muggles que tienen permiso de usarla generalmente tienen también una de estas fundas para llevarla.

Finalmente Draco asintió.

–Iré a ver la tienda. – dijo secamente.

–Me parece muy bien. Intenta entretenerte. Es tuyo y quiero que lo hagas a tu gusto… pero recuerda que…

–No tanto verde y plata, si. – Pero Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

De todas las cosas que Harry podía impedirle hacer, lo único que le preocupaba era que no hubiera demasiado Slytherin en la tienda.

–Ya vete. O llegaras tarde a tu empleo.

–Sí, cariño. – bromeó Harry y acto seguido se colocó su sobretodo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. – ten cuidado, en serio.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

–Tú también. –murmuró Draco. Pero Harry no lo iba a escuchar.

…..

Harry entró al edificio con una caja llena de madalenas. Su instructor y ahora compañero, el detective Benson, le había dicho que era tradición que el nuevo trajera algo de la pastelería frente al precinto. Así que, Harry… o mejor dicho, James, había llegado con sus manos rebosantes de comida. En su nuevo escritorio, lo esperaba William Benson, con dos tazas de café humeantes.

–Te vi entrar desde la ventana y creí que sería bueno esperarte con una taza. – le dijo mientras le entregaba una. –espero que hayas traído suficientes.

– ¿Sabes que la señora de la pastelería me preguntó si eran para el precinto? – Benson rió abiertamente y Harry sonrió de costado. – cuando le dije que sí, cambio la orden de simples a tres cajas de variadas. ¿Sabes por qué?

–No tengo la menor idea. – Dijo, aun riendo.

William Benson, o Ben, como le decían en el lugar, era un hombre de unos treinta, de cabello castaño y ojos negros. Era alto, y estaba bien formado luego de años de entrenamiento. Le gustaban tanto las madalenas como correr en la cinta. Él había sido su instructor en las casi tres semanas que le tomó a Harry conseguir el trabajo de detective. Y durante ese tiempo, el hombre se había empecinado en llamarlo _Pup_. Una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, Ben fue directamente a la oficina del Teniente a decirle que quería a Evans como su compañero.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa junto a Ben, comiendo madalenas y tomando café.

–Benson, Evans. A mi oficina. – El Teniente llamó desde la puerta, y volvió a desaparecer dentro.

Los dos muchachos se observaron y tras dejar sus tasas a medio tomar, se encaminaron hacia la oficina del jefe.

El hombre, les tendió un expediente con un caso y comenzó a explicarles de qué se trataba. Mujer y niño muerto en su hogar. El marido fue quien llamó a la policía. El lugar era un desfiladero de sangre.

–Buena suerte. –fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de sacarlos de su oficina.

–Bueno, _Pup_. Tu primer caso. ¿Vamos? – Dijo Ben colocándose su sobretodo.

–No creo que tengamos mucha opción.

…..

El lugar era muy bonito, la casa, el vecindario. El único problema era que dentro de esa casa había dos cadáveres. Harry suspiró y entró con cuidado, poniéndose guantes de latex. Lo primero que vio, no fue la sala de la casa, con los muebles volteados y todo salpicado de sangre. No. Lo primero que vio fue el Gran Salón de Hogwarts, repleto de cuerpos inertes. Los cuerpos de Lavander, de Remus y Tonks, de Fred.

La desolación le invadió por completo. La sensación de abandono, de oscuridad, de desasosiego. Todo lo que había vivido, todos esos años de abandono cuando pequeño y luego de pelea y frustración, de pérdidas. Toda su vida habiendo perdido…

–_Pup_, ¿estás bien?

La voz de su compañero lo hizo volver a realidad. Por más que esa escena fuera desastrosa en muchos niveles, no creía que hubiera algo más doloroso y trágico que la escena que intentaba sacar de su cabeza.

–Sí, creo que sí. – Sin darse cuenta, se frotó el pecho con su puño cerrado. Allí había una obstrucción que no podía liberar.

–No te preocupes. Es tu primer caso. Es normal que te sientas mareado… este lugar tiene mucho mal en él.

Los dos se acercaron a los cuerpos y comenzaron a hablar con los de Forense que ya estaban sacando fotografías y revisando el lugar. Desde donde ellos estaban, junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de la dueña de casa, podían ver una puerta abierta, que daba efectivamente a la cocina, y dentro, un hombre que lloraba desconsolado envuelto en una manta térmica y hablando con un doctor.

–Supongo que ese es el marido. – Murmuró Harry. –Iré a hablar con él.

Harry caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban del ahora viudo.

–Señor Scarlett. Soy el detective James Evans. – el hombre levantó la mirada y asintió como si estuviera un tanto desconcertado de verlo.

–¿Evans?

–Sí señor.

–Yo… mi esposa y yo teníamos una conocida… se llamaba Evans.

–Entiendo. Es un apellido bastante común. – Hizo una pausa y chequeó su teléfono un instante. No había llamadas de la casa. Acto seguido volvió al caso. –Señor Scarlett. ¿Podría decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?

–No… no sé. –El hombre dejó caer unas lágrimas antes de recomponerse un poco. – Esta mañana… yo, yo me fui a trabajar. Temprano… tenía que… tenía que entregar unos papeles…

– ¿Qué hora era cuando se marchó?

–Las siete y media… recuerdo que, que puse el despertador más temprano… tenía que salir una hora antes…

–De acuerdo. Y ¿luego?

–Luego… luego llegué a la oficina, y… ahí me di cuenta que me había olvidado los documentos. ¡Dios Santo! Si no hubiera vuelto… si no… no los habría encontrado nunca… – El hombre volvió a ponerse a llorar y Harry le hizo una seña al médico para que lo ayudara.

– ¿Algo? –preguntó Ben cuando Harry se acercó.

–El hombre salió más temprano para la oficina, tuvo que volver porque había olvidado algo. Él encontró los cuerpos.

–Demonios.

– ¿Qué tienes?

–Habrá que esperar a ver que dice la gente de Forense, pero no es bueno.

–Ningún asesinato es bueno, Ben.

Harry vio como se llevaban el cuerpo de la mujer y del niño en bolsas negras. Sintió un gran alivio cuando ya no tenía necesidad de ver los cuerpos.

–Muy bien, recorramos la casa, a ver qué encontramos.

Harry y Benson regresaron a la jefatura dos horas y media después. Tenían algunas cosas de la familia y era hora de organizar el plan de acción para resolver el caso. Era casi hora del almuerzo cuando habían terminado de organizar todo, y estipular los próximos pasos a seguir.

Harry se encontraba en su escritorio buscando algo en la computadora cuando Ben se acercó a él para invitarlo a almorzar. No sabía que tenía hambre hasta que su compañero le habló de comida. Dejó su computadora y fue por su sobretodo que se encontraba colgado en el perchero junto a la gran cafetera a un par de pasos de su escritorio.

En lo que le tomó llegar hasta su abrigo revisó su celular, pero no tenía ninguna llamada perdida. Inconscientemente chasqueó su lengua como si estuviera decepcionado que Draco no lo necesitara.

–¿Por qué miras tanto el teléfono, _Pup_? –Le preguntó Ben cuando llegaron al destino. Comerían una buena hamburguesa casera.

Harry levantó la mirada del aparato que sostenía en su mano y sonrió de costado. ¿Cuántas veces había mirado el teléfono desde que salió de la casa? La primera vez había sido cuando dio tres pasos de la puerta de entrada. Estaba convencido, era un idiota.

–Estoy esperando una llamada… importante.

–Que, ¿el primer día y ya has pedido traslado? – Ben rio divertido y Harry sonrió aún más.

–No es nada, creo… creo que estoy esperando algo no va a suceder jamás. – esta vez la sonrisa fue de derrota.

Draco nunca lo llamaría. Si conocía bien al rubio, y creía hacerlo, él preferiría morir quemado antes de pedir ayuda a Harry… bueno, tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de decirlo, porque sí pidió ayuda cuando iba a ser devorado por el fuego el Hogwarts. Pero Draco tenía su orgullo, eso era seguro

–Ah, el amor no correspondido. –Dijo Ben melodramático. Un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos negros por un momento.

–Nada de eso… entonces ¿hamburguesas?

…..

Draco tenía las mangas de su sweater dobladas hasta los codos, sabía que su cabello no estaba en perfecto orden ni que su ropa estaba completamente arreglada, no como un Malfoy debería lucir, ciertamente, pero no le importaba. Había pasado todo el día en la tienda, en la biblioteca, _su_ biblioteca. De acuerdo, Harry había dicho librería, pero su mente iba más allá. Podría hechizar el lugar y convertirlo en una gigantesca biblioteca con pisos arriba y abajo… este lugar indudablemente tenía potencial.

Había comenzado por ordenar las mesas del fondo, haciendo largas mesadas con sillas a ambos lados. En un armario encontró viejas lámparas de mesa, las cuales dispuso a exactas medidas unas de las otras. Los estantes de madera ya estaban pulidos y relucían de limpio… mucho gracias a Kreacher, claro.

Incluso había pensado colocar estandartes de las casas de Hogwarts aquí y allí. Pero luego pensó que sería muy evidente para los magos y muy poco desquiciado para los muggles, y claro estaba, este lugar sería visitado por toda clase de personas. Asi que, supuso que su otra idea iría mejor. Pondría pequeñas estatuillas en cada sector, una de cada animal representativo, y cada sector se destacaría por tener volúmenes que estén relacionados con cada animal. Había pensado que tal vez, para Hufflepuff pondría todos los libros de ficción, incluso los estúpidos libros de Rita Skeeter.

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo voltear y su instinto, llevar su mano hábil a su cintura. Pero fue en vano, no tenía su varita mágica, lo que lo hacía sumamente vulnerable al resto del mundo.

La cabeza de una mujer, seguida de su torso, apareció por la puerta de entrada. Era castaña y tenía los más increíbles ojos color turquesa. Llevaba un sobretodo rojo que le cubría todo el cuerpo y poco después aparecieron las botas negras, gastadas pero que alguna vez fueron elegantes.

–Disculpe, escuché que el viejo Erny había vendido la tienda finalmente y quise venir a ver quién era su nuevo inquilino.

–¿Erny? –Draco estaba sin palabras. No por la osadía de esa mujer, no, muchacha… sino porque no parecía atemorizada en absoluto de verlo. A él, Draco Mafoy.

–Soy Clarisse, Ris para todos. – extendió la mano pero Draco seguía observándola extrañado. –Eres nuevo, imagino.

–¿Por qué lo asumes?

–Veamos, –Bajo su mano, ya que Draco no parecía dispuesto a estrecharla, pero no había perdido su entusiasmo. –compraste la tienda del viejo Erny, nadie había entrado aquí en años pero tu la compraste, además, no te conozco. Calculo que tenemos la misma edad, sino soy un par de años mas grande que tú. Pero no te reconozco del barrio. Finalmente, está el rumor de que hay gente viviendo en la calle Godric, algo que no había sucedido en muchos años.

–Todos puntos obvios.

Ella sonrió y por algún motivo, Draco se relajó.

–Soy… Drake. Y sí, soy el nuevo dueño de la tienda.

–Bienvenido al pueblo. – dijo ella con diversión en su voz. –Habrás notado ya que hay cosas extrañas ¿verdad?

–¿Las hay?

–Oh si, las hay, las hay. Pero no voy a arruinarte la diversión. Este pueblo tiene sus secretos, y es más divertido descubrirlos a que te los cuenten todos.

–Ya veo. – Draco asumió que se trataba de los seres mágicos viviendo este pueblo. Él era parte de ese secreto entonces. El ministerio no estaba haciendo nada bien si había muggles por ahí desvelando los _secretos_ del pueblo.

–Supongo que te veré por aquí, Drake. Y bienvenido nuevamente.

–Gracias.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, tras la extraña visita, Draco se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo, lo que significaba, que debían ser las seis o tal vez más tarde. Maldijo por lo bajo, quería llegar antes que Harry. Para qué, aún no estaba seguro.

Se puso su abrigo y su bufanda, aseguró la puerta de la tienda y comenzó su regreso a casa a paso rápido. La nieve estaba ya derritiéndose y el frío invernal estaba convirtiéndose ya en primavera. Primavera, eso quería decir que pronto las clases acabarían y los amigos de Harry estarían en la casa, las veinticuatro horas del día. Eso sería una tortura.

Draco pasó rápidamente por la puerta del a iglesia del pueblo, junto a ella y detrás, se podían ver las lápidas del pequeño cementerio del lugar. Se detuvo unos momentos en la entrada de rejas negras y sin candado. Las lápidas podían verse, algunas más que otras. Dio un largo suspiro e ingresó. Sus pies los llevaban a donde él no sabía, pero presentía saber.

Leía los nombres en las lápidas, una tras otra, sin darle mucha importancia. Pasó por una tumba sumamente antigua y erosionada que apenas se podía leer el nombre, sin embargo Draco logró leer Ignotus, mientras pasaba los dedos sobre un extraño símbolo.

Pasó otras varias tumbas, muchas de ellas pertenecían a magos y brujas que él había escuchado nombrar o que su institutriz había nombrado durante su temprana educación. Draco siguió buscando, aunque cada vez se alejaba más de la iglesia y de la calle que lo llevaría directo a su hogar. De pronto, encontró lo que buscaba. Allí, justo delante de él se alzaba una lápida de mármol blanco, las inscripciones relucían y brillaban casi por si solas. Sin saber porqué, Draco sintió que su pecho se le encogía y tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces, para sentirse bien nuevamente.

_James Potter, 27 de marzo de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981_

_Lily Potter, 30 de enero de 1960 – 31 de octubre de 1981_

_El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte_

Bueno, vaya legado. Pensó Draco. Aún así, el escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Aquí yacían los padres del salvador del mundo entero. Los padres del niño que vivió y vivió otra vez. ¿Qué dirían de él sus padres? Seguramente estarían orgullosos. Los Potter eran unos revolucionarios, luchaban por la libertad y la igualdad.

Sus padres, bueno. Hacían lo que podían para mantenerse a flote y estar siempre en la elite. Merlín, qué diferentes eran. A veces se preguntaba si, su padre hubiera sido distinto, si hubiera sido más cariñoso o atento. Si sus padres se hubieran querido, algo… ¿habría sido distinto para él? Tal vez si ellos no hubieran aceptado lo que sus propios padres les imponían, entonces tal vez ni siquiera él existiría, o no como tal.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Draco pasó con suavidad la mano por la lápida blanca y fría. Elevó una silenciosa plegaria por ellos y volvió sobre sus pasos, hacia el camino y finalmente hasta la casa.

…..

Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de colocar la llave en la rendija de la puerta escuchó pasos detrás de él. Su primer instinto fue sacar su varita, la cual estaba en su mesa de noche, dentro de la casa. Su segundo instinto fue sacar su arma y apuntar a quien estuviera caminando por el jardín de su casa. Lamentablemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y cuando volteó se encontró cara a cara con un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos café.

–Fue lo más ordinario que Kreacher tuvo en mente cuando me puso el hechizo. – dijo con la inequívoca voz de Draco.

–Creí que eras alguien mas.

–Lamento desilusionarte.

Harry empujó la puerta y dejó pasar a Draco primero, luego entró él. Tras cerrar la puerta movió su mano frente a la espalda de un Draco que se perdía en la cocina, como si se tratase de tantear un vidrio para cerciorarse de que estuviera allí.

–Así me gustas más. – dijo Harry entrando en la cocina detrás de Draco.

El muchacho volvía a tener su característico color de cabello y ojos. Harry ya no llevaba su sobretodo ni su funda para el arma. Tenía el rostro cansado, pero no perdía pisada de Draco.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

–Estuvo bien. – respondió luego de obtener dos tazas de té bien calientes, y depositarlas sobre la mesa. – quisiera hablar contigo sobre ampliar el lugar…

Harry rió ampliamente.

–¿Sabes? Por alguna razón, sabía que ibas a decir algo por el estilo. Averigüé con la alcaldía. Solo se pueden hacer edificios de hasta dos pisos de alto, pero creo que podemos trabajar en hacer un par hacia abajo también.

–¿Una biblioteca?

–Creo que sería algo muy bueno, la idea ya está solicitada. Tengo entendido que la biblioteca del pueblo fue destruida en un incendio y que solo los archivos civiles y algunos cientos de libros fueron salvados y se encuentran almacenados. – Harry sorbió un poco del té y no pudo evitar gemir ante lo bien que sabía. –han querido reconstruirla varias veces ya, pero por alguna razón, el edificio se niega a ser levantado.

–¿se niega?

Harry simplemente levantó los hombros en forma de ignorancia y acto seguido se echó hacia atrás, en el respaldo de la silla.

–Uno de los tantos secretos del pueblo.

– ¿Disculpa? – Harry abrió los ojos para observar a Draco con ambas manos rodeando su taza, con el fin de reconfortar sus frías manos, y el ceño fruncido. Signo inalterable de que algo no le cerraba.

–Algo que dijo alguien hoy.

–Wow, no vayas a ser tan exacto. – ironizó Harry, pero se enderezó para escucharlo mejor. Tenía toda su atención. –Dime

–Esta tarde, antes de salir de la tienda, vino una chica… un par de año mayor que nosotros, no más. Quiso comprobar quién le había comprado la tienda a ¿Erny? En fin… me dijo que el pueblo tenía muchos secretos, y que eran mejor ser descubiertos a que alguien te los cuente.

–¿Recuerdas como era?

–¿La muchacha? – Harry asintió. –Cabello castaño, ojos turquesa. Eran tremendamente turquesa.

–Lentes de contacto tal vez.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Los lentes de contacto son como los lentes que uso yo, pero más pequeños y flexibles, y se colocan justo sobre el ojo, de ese modo, nadie puede detectar que los llevas puestos. Algunos muggles los usan de extravagantes colores o diseños. Pero es solo una moda, realmente tienen el mismo fin que los lentes comunes.

–crees que tenía puestos esos lente… que tu dices.

–Es probable. ¿Qué sensación te dio?

–La de una loca escondida.

Harry volvió a reír por la frase de Draco.

–No te rías, tú preguntaste.

–Sí, si… lo sé. – Harry se levantó y tomó las dos tazas ya vacías para colocarlas sobre el fregadero. – ¿Te dijo algo más?

–Sí… –La parición de Kreacher en la cocina los sobresaltó a los dos. Tras un rápido pero cortés saludo de Harry, ambos se alejaron de la cocina para dejar trabajar al elfo en la cena. – Me dijo que había adivinado que me había mudado a la calle Godric.

–Hm, tendré que tener cuidado con esa muchacha… ¿te dijo su nombre?

–Clarisse, pero todo el mundo le decía Ris.

Harry chasqueó la lengua y miró su reloj de pulsera, el cual ya no decía la hora, pero que cargaba de todos modos a modo de cariño. Levantó la mirada hacia el gran reloj de pie que anunciaba las siete.

–Ya casi es hora de cenar. Será mejor que nos preparemos.


End file.
